


Daughter of the Demon

by laxit21, mewmew666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Noah Kuttler isn't Felicity's father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 03, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 56,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/pseuds/mewmew666
Summary: What if in 1988 while traveling through Las Vegas Ra's al Ghul bumps into a nice waitress named Donna Smoak and they have one-night stand together? A little bundle of joy named Felicity Smoak is the result. In 2014, the Demon Head becomes aware of his youngest daughter's existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Las Vegas-1988**

Donna Smoak couldn’t wait for this shift to be over. Usually, she liked her job as a waitress at the MGM Grand just fine, but some days, the customers really got to her. Donna knew it was Vegas, and people tended to ‘let loose’ but that didn’t excuse the vulgar things the group at the end of the bar kept saying to her.

“Hey, Sweetcheeks,” one of the drunken men yelled in her direction. “how much?”

“If you’re asking what I think you are, you’re in the wrong place.” Donna responded.

“It’s Vegas, everyone knows that’s legal here.”

“No, it’s illegal here too.” Donna said. “And I’m not a hooker.”

“You dress like one.”

“Oh, come on. We won’t tell if you won’t.” Another said.

“The lady said she isn’t interested. I’d pay my bill and get out before you embarrass yourself further.” A man from the other side of the room said. He’d come into the bar, ordered his drink and kept to himself up until now. He looked to be a few years older than Donna, with close-cropped dark hair and brown eyes.

“Fuck you, man! We’re just lookin’ for a good time.” one of the drunks said.

“And she has told you no, repeatedly. Leave. Now.”

The group stood up and headed towards the man. “And if we don’t?”

The man put his drink down, stood and turned to face the group. “Well, things could get physical I suppose. But I will let the gentlemen behind you do their jobs instead.”

The drunks turned and saw three large bouncers standing behind them. “Time to go.”

“Ok, we’re going.”

“I don’t believe they’ve paid their bill.” The man said sitting back down.

“Right, let’s go do that.”

“And you’re going to give Donna here a nice tip for putting up with your behavior.” one of the bouncers said. “After all, she’s at work and she didn’t come here to be harassed.”

They paid, and gave Donna a very large tip. It wasn’t until they’d been escorted out of the building that Donna spoke to the man who’d stepped in. “Thank you.”

“No thanks is necessary.” He answered. “No one should be treated that way.”

“Let me at least get you a free drink, to say thanks.”

“I won’t say no to that.” the man answered. “I’m Ray.”

“Donna Smoak. What brings you to Vegas?” Luckily, it was a Tuesday, so the bar wasn’t very busy. Hence only two waitresses and one bartender were working.

“Business.” He answered.

“Here for a convention?”

“No. There was a client that required my attention.” He answered but didn’t elaborate.

Donna could tell there was something off about him. Usually, men who were this vague either were involved in something less-than-legal or compensating for their boring lives. He didn’t seem like he fit into the latter group. Maybe Donna was just more effected by the group of drunks than she thought and was projecting.

“Do you travel often for work?” She asked.

“Somewhat.” Ray answered.

“What’s the nicest place you’ve been to?”

“I’m rather fond of Greece, the islands there are simply breathtaking. What is the nicest place you’ve traveled to?”

“Oh, I haven’t really been anywhere, unless you count Lake Tahoe. Born in Vegas, raised in Vegas, and the way things are going, I’ll probably never leave Vegas.” Donna admitted. “There’s not place like home after all.”

“You don’t strike me as the type of woman to be happy in one place.”

“One, you just met me. Two, despite what happened earlier with those drunk idiots, I actually like my job. I get to meet interesting people, and the city’s never dull. Why would I leave?” She shrugged. “I’ve got a job that pays pretty well and plenty of time to go back to school or get a ‘real job’ later on.”

“I can’t argue with that logic.” Ray responded. “Let’s be hypothetical then. If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?”

“I’ve always wanted to see Paris, as boring as that probably sounds to you, Mr. World Traveler.” She answered.

They talked for about an hour longer. The conversation was interrupted when someone walked over to them. “Donna, you’re still here? Your shift ended twenty minutes ago.”

“It did?” she asked, then she saw the time. “Oh, I guess I got so wrapped up in my conversation, I lost track of time.” she said to the manager. She then turned back to Ray. “What do you say we get out of here?”

She wasn’t positive he’d take her up on the offer, but it was worth a shot. She thought he seemed interested in her. She was interested in him and a little casual sex never hurt anyone. She’d go back to her everyday life and he’d leave the city soon enough, and they’d never see each other again. It was a low-risk situation.

“Let’s go then.” He responded.

Donna got her stuff and they wound up at her apartment soon after. The rest of the night was a blur as carnal desire took over from rational thought. They finished and Donna fell asleep shortly thereafter. When she woke up the next morning, Ray was gone. There wasn’t any sign he’d ever been there either.

“Probably a good thing,” she said to herself, “who knows what kind of ‘business’ he’s actually in. Thanks for the memories, Ray. If that’s even your real name.”

Six weeks later, Donna discovered Ray wasn’t going to go away so easily. Her period was late. She kept the test in her purse for a week before taking it. it came back positive. Donna didn’t have a way to contact Ray, and didn’t want to. They had a one-night stand, she wasn’t expecting anything from him. She decided to keep the baby and raise it on her own.

On May 17, 1989, Felicity Megan Smoak was born. Donna went back to working a month later, with her neighbor watching Felicity during her shifts. The neighbor’s husband worked for a software company and as Felicity got older, she started to learn more about computers from him.

In 2005, Felicity graduated high school at the age of 16 with a full ride to MIT. In 2009, she graduated from MIT, with honors and Masters degrees in computer science and cybersecurity. She moved to Starling City after graduation to take a job at Queen Consolidated.

Ray, meanwhile, went about his life, completely unaware that he’d fathered a child with Donna years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity meets Nyssa, twice, and Ra's makes a discovery.

**Starling City-February 2014**

Felicity Smoak was at a loss about what to do. She’d uncovered Moira Queen’s secret, Robert Queen wasn’t Thea’s father, and confronted the woman about it. Somewhat stupidly, the blonde hadn’t had a plan beyond telling the Queen matriarch that she knew the truth. Moira, of course, didn’t want Oliver, or worse Thea, to find out and did her best to pressure Felicity into keeping that secret.

Given her luck, Felicity was about to ask to speak with Oliver alone when Moira and Thea came over. She’d announced her campaign for mayor a few days earlier and today was her first big event. A staffer came over to make sure everyone was ready, and Moira gave Oliver a hug before walking off. As his mother pulled away, he noticed the look Moira had given Felicity. The blonde clenched her jaw and walked away.

“Felicity?” Oliver said in confusion. “Fel-ic-it-y. what is going on with you? and don’t say-“

“Nothing.” The hacker wasn’t surprised Oliver had noticed something was wrong. He was annoyingly observant, it seemed, to everything except her feelings for him.

“Don’t say nothing. the truth please.”

“You might’ve noticed that I talk a lot.”

“It has not escaped my attention.”

“You might’ve also noticed that I don’t talk a lot about my family.”

“I have noticed that.”

“My mother is- she’s my mother.” Oliver nodded along to this. “And I don’t really know what my father is, because he had a one-night stand with my mother and she never saw him again. For a while, I tried to find him, but when you only have a first name, and one that’s probably fake, you don’t get very far. And I mean, if someone came up to me and told me they knew how to find him or even who he was, I’m pretty sure I’d want to know. It’s just been me and my mom, her parents cut her out of their lives when she didn’t wanna give me up and only came to see me a handful of times, before deciding I wasn’t worth the effort, which hurt and I- I don’t wanna lose someone that important to me again-“

“Hey, you aren’t gonna lose me.” Oliver interrupted her. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you, is it about your family? Is your father trying to find you?”

“No, its about yours.” Felicity said. “And Thea’s. You don’t have the same father, and your mother paid someone a lot of money to keep that hidden.”

“He’s not- who is it then?” Oliver asked.

“I think you know who.” Felicity said. “She didn’t want me to tell you, but I- I couldn’t not tell you.”

Oliver was silent and still processing what he’d heard when Walter called him up to the podium to introduce his mother.

That night was hectic. Sara agreed to return with Nyssa in order to save her mother. However, instead of going quietly, Sara drank the Tibetan viper venom used on Laurel to kill herself. She didn’t want to go back, as she couldn’t take killing anymore. This enraged Nyssa who then tried to kill Officer and Dr. Lance. Oliver intervened, stopped Nyssa from hurting anyone and gave Sara herbs to cure her from the venom. Nyssa then released Sara from the League of Assassins.

Later that evening, Felicity was sitting by the bay, trying to clear her head, when she saw someone sit down next to her.

“This is a strange place to be at this time of night.”

“It’s quiet, I come out here to think or when I can’t sleep.” The blonde responded.

“How can you call this place quiet?” Nyssa asked. Sirens, machinery and other sounds filled the air from where they sat. She’d been on her way to the docks to find the boat taking her home when she saw the blonde sitting by herself.

“The noise is all repetitive, making it easier to tune out.” Felicity said. “And it’s a lot quieter than Las Vegas at this time of night.”

Nyssa didn’t have a response to that and they sat in silence for a few moments. Eventually, Felicity stood up and left. Nyssa continued on her way soon after. As Nyssa left the city, she couldn’t shake the strange feeling she had about Felicity. Something about the blonde was familiar to her, she just couldn’t place it.

* * *

 

**May 2014**

Felicity and Roy filled syringe arrows with the Mirakuru cure while Oliver, Digg and Lyla went about straightening the damage to the foundry.

“Slade has about fifty or so of those human weapons.” Digg announced standing up after inspecting the damage to the lair. “We’re gonna need a whole army if we plan on hitting them with the cure.”

“I know.” Sara’s voice called out. Everyone turned and grabbed a weapon when they saw she wasn’t alone.

“Which is why an army is what I’ve brought.” Nyssa finished for her.

The room was at a silent stalemate before Felicity broke it. “Gee, Sara, you could have called before you invited five, six, seven assassins down into our top-secret lair.”

“What is she doing here?” Oliver asked.

“I asked her to come.” Sara admitted, while Nyssa took a step towards Felicity.

“I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.”

“Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of ’09.” The blonde responded. “I guess this explains why you were by the bay back in February. It would’ve been right after that stuff in the warehouse.”

“You were aware of that?”

“I didn’t know you were, well, you, but I did figure out the thing with the snake venom.” She said honestly.

Sara and Oliver went off to argue about the League being there. That’s when he found out Sara had agreed to go back to the League. Nyssa already knew where Slade and Isabel were using as a base, so Oliver, Sara, Nyssa and the other League members left to confront them. Meanwhile, Roy went to find Thea and make sure she was safe.

Hours later, after Slade was cured and in ARGUS custody and his army was defeated, Laurel and Quentin went to the docks to say goodbye to Sara. Quentin tried to convince Sara not to go, but she’d already decided. They said their goodbyes and the ship cast off.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Upon arriving in Nanda Parbat, the assassin who’d gone to Starling were called in to meet with the Demon Head.               

“Judging by your presence here and Starling City still standing, I take it the mission was a success.” Ra’s al Ghul said when they entered the room.

“It was, thanks to Oliver Queen’s associate.” Nyssa answered.

“His associate?”

“One of the people he works with, as the Arrow. She served as a decoy so that we could both cure and apprehend Slade Wilson. Without him, the mob fell apart and were easy to defeat.” Sara stepped in to say. She wasn’t sure how Nyssa was going to explain it and didn’t want to name names unless she had to.

“Indeed. I did not expect Felicity Smoak of MIT to be so ready and willing to put herself in danger for this mission.” Nyssa said.

It took Ra’s a surprising amount of control not to react to the name ‘Smoak’. He hadn’t heard that name in a years. “Very well, you are dismissed.” The assassin bowed and went to leave. “Except you, Malaq.”

The man in question stayed behind and waited for Ra’s to speak. “This Felicity Smoak, describe her to me.”

“She is blonde, perhaps a few years younger than Ta-er al-Sahfer, my lord.” He answered. “She talks quite a bit. That is all I can truthfully answer, as we left to fight those corrupted by Mirakuru and she left to fulfill her part of the plan.”

“Very well. I have an assignment for you.” The Demon Head said. “I want you to gather intelligence on Ms. Smoak. Who she is, where she is from, and so on.” Malaq was one of the League’s best information gatherers. “You will tell no one except myself what you find or there will be consequences.”

“Yes, my lord.” The man bowed and left.

Three days later, he returned with several documents and pieces of information about Felicity. The Demon Head dismissed him and retreated to his quarters before delving into what the man had found. It took Ra’s less than ten minutes to verify his suspicions.

The first thing in the folder he handed Ra’s was a photo of a young blonde woman, Felicity, in a graduation cap and gown. She was standing next to Donna, the waitress he’d met in Las Vegas so many years ago.  She had her mother’s nose and eyes, but Ra’s cheekbones. The next item he found was her birth certificate from Las Vegas, Nevada, issued on May 17, 1989. Nine months and 2 days after the night he spent with Donna Smoak.

“So, it seems there is a third daughter of the Demon.” Ra’s said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna visits and she and Felicity both run into blasts from their pasts.

**Nanda Parbat-May**

After Ra’s verified his suspicions about Felicity, he sent for Malaq again.

“My lord, is there an issue with the information I have gathered?” he asked, surprised to be called back so soon. He was worried his work wasn’t satisfactory and the Demon Head was now displeased with him.

“No, it was satisfactory as usual. However, it is not quite as….thorough as I was hoping it would be.”

“My apologies.” The assassin said, concerned that this would reflect badly on him. “I misunderstood what you-“

“I am not interested in your excuses. The information is not as thorough as I wanted, but I am prepared to let you rectify this matter.” Ra’s said cutting him off. “The information you provided me is useful, but I wanted to know more than simply her date of birth and professional accomplishments. You will go to Starling and observe Ms. Smoak yourself. You are not to make your presence known to anyone in the city. I want to know what her likes and dislikes are. I want to know what she does in her spare time. If it’s something a simple search couldn’t tell me, I want to know. You leave in the morning.”

“For how long will I be on this assignment?” it seemed weird to him that the Demon Head was so interested in Felicity. Malaq couldn’t figure out why she, of all the Arrow’s allies and associates, was the person the Demon Head wanted to investigate further.

“Until I send word for you to return.” Ra’s answered before turning away. 

* * *

 

**Starling City-October**

The last month had had a lot of highs and lows for Felicity and the team in general. Sara died. Digg’s daughter was born. Oliver didn’t get his company back. Felicity got a much better job at the new one. They’d found Thea and convinced her to come home. Thea, however, was different now and no one could quite figure out what it was. Barry woke up from his coma.

Now, Nyssa was in Starling. Or rather, she was. Felicity came into the Arrowcave right as Nyssa was storming out.

“What did I miss?” the blonde asked gesturing to Nyssa’s retreating form.

“Sara was here tracking Malcolm Merlyn for the League. Nyssa thinks he killed her. She took Thea to draw him out and it worked.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming.”

“But I’m not sure he’s the killer, so I didn’t let her kill him.” Oliver said.

“She’s really pissed about that, if you couldn’t tell.” Roy interjected.

“Roy, not helpful.” Oliver said. “How’s Barry?”

“Good, he says hi. I really think we should get back to the whole ‘pissed off a superassassin’ thing.”

“I told her the League couldn’t get to him here, that he’s protected in my city.” The archer said. “If push comes to shove, we’ll handle it.”

 

Nyssa left the foundry and drove to the League hideout twenty miles outside Starling. She walked in and went to the room where her father was waiting. His back was to the door and she couldn’t see what he was doing.

“The rumors were true. Malcolm Merlyn is in Starling City.”

“There is a sadness in your voice.” Ra’s said without turning to face her.

“Taer al Safher. She is fallen.”

“Sara Lance is dead?”

“Yes. Struck through the heart with an arrow.”

“At Merlyn’s hand.”

“It appears.”

“What of Queen?” Ra’s asked. He could tell Nyssa wanted to focus on Sara. She was never truly one of them, so he didn’t care about her death all that much.

“He has sworn to protect Merlyn at any cost.”

“If that is true, then Oliver Queen courts war with us.”

“I suppose it is fortunate then, that we are so close to Starling City now.”

“Our war with Queen will not begin yet. I am here for another purpose, your sister.”

After four months of the League watching Felicity, and more importantly, reporting back to Ra’s about her, the Demon Head decided it was time to collect his long-lost child. By now, he knew enough about her to anticipate her reactions to who he was and what he wanted. Had he collected her back in May, he would’ve been entering the situation virtually blind and Sara Lance posed a threat to his plans.

“Talia is here?” Nyssa said, looking incredulously at him.

“No, your younger sister. Return to Nanda Parbat. All will be revealed in time.”

Nyssa wanted to argue, but knew it wouldn’t do any good, so she left.

 

Felicity wasn’t having a great morning. First, Ray showed up unannounced to talk to her. He was her boss and she was still wearing her pajamas for god’s sake. On top of that, while Ray was still in her apartment, her mom showed up. Her mother, who’d come to visit her but forgot to tell her she was coming. She knew her mom meant well, but having her think Ray was Felicity’s boyfriend, in front of him, was embarrassing. She hadn’t seen her mom for most of the day, thanks to work, but decided to call out of Arrow duty that night to spend some time with her.

Felicity and Donna were having dinner, Big Belly Burger, in her apartment. The power suddenly cut out. Seconds later, the television turned on. A synthesized voice started to speak.

“We are Brother Eye. Judgement has been rendered against this city. A sentence carried out. An earthquake, a siege, this is what comes next. A new life you will live on your knees and it will take nothing more than the push of a button. We are in control now, and this is just the beginning. Let there be light.” The power came back on.

She took her mom to Verdant, knowing her system there might be able to track Brother Eye down. They made an announcement, threatening Starling National Bank, which let Felicity take a look at their code that led to a horrifying discovery. The code they were using was hers, it was the algorithm she wrote at MIT, back before Cooper died. She left to go to QC, hoping for a break from the bad news. Her mother followed her there and they had another fight.

By the time Felicity made it home, Donna was already packing to leave. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

“You are a terrible liar Felicity. Might be the only thing we have in common.” Her mother said as she kept folding clothes.

“’I have blonde hair.”

“You dye it.”

“You’re right, we’re different and its always gonna be that way and its not easy-.”

“No, it’s totally my fault for just showing up here uninvited. Seriously, I think I just got so excited about this free flight.”

“’What?”

“My plane ticket, I got an email saying I’d won some contest. Free first-class round-trip to Starling.”

“Email?” Felicity said getting to her feet. Donna ignored her and kept packing. “Mom, someone wanted you to be here.” Then, the front door was broken in and two men forced their way inside. They put black bags over both their heads and took the two blondes away.

 

“My lord,” Sarab said walking into the room where Ra’s was going over his plan to get Felicity. The League had recently relocated to Sara’s old hideout in Starling. It made movements a little easier on their part. Only the assassins who came with Ra’s knew what the mission really entailed and only Sarab, Malaq and one other knew who they were there for.

“What are you doing here Sarab? You are meant to be watching over Ms. Smoak’s residence with Malaq." The Demon Head was a fan of the classics. He planned to wait until nightfall, break into Felicity’s apartment and abduct her.

“That is why I am here. Two men broke into her home and abducted her and another woman who was there. Malaq is following them and I returned here to inform you.”

“Why did neither of you attempt to prevent this abduction in the first place?”

“We were at odds on whether to make either woman aware of our presence.” He answered honestly. “Her reaction we could anticipate, but her mother’s we were unsure of.”

“Her mother is here?” Donna Smoak being present complicated things somewhat. She also could make the situation easier on Ra’s behalf. He wasn’t sure.

“Yes, she was the other woman the intruders abducted.” Sarab said. “He’s going to signal their location when they reach a destination.”

“What is his plan if they are taken outside of the city?”

“I’m not sure. He seems certain these men are connected to the cyber attacks happening.”

Ra’s was about to reply when another assassin ran into the room. “My lord, there’s a smoke signal rising from the western side of the city.”

“One of ours?”

“I believe so.”

 

Felicity wasn’t sure how long it had been when the bag was pulled off her head. She looked around and saw her mother tied to a chair next to her. The only other people in the room were a handful of generic, intimidating, gun-for-hire type of men.

A door opened and someone walked into the room. “Felicity Smoak, just the woman I wanted to see.” The Brother Eye voice said.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“You really don’t know?” the voice asked before the person stepped into the light. It was Cooper. Who was dead, supposedly. “I thought you never forget your first love.”

“You died. They told me-“

“That I committed suicide, right? The NSA needed a hacker with game for cyber espionage, and I needed to not be in prison for the rest of my life. Because of what the NSA wanted me doing, it was….advantageous for me to be dead.”

“When I found out you died, I was devastated. I loved you.”

“I loved you too. After I finished my time with the NSA, I was gonna find you, to let you in on this. and then I discovered you’d become this corporate lap dog. It broke my heart, you changed.”

“If you ever thought I was capable of this, then you never really knew me at all.”

“When you wrote this virus, Felicity, you knew exactly what it was capable of. All I’m doing is unleashing the true potential of what you made.”

“This isn’t who you are.”

Cooper then explained his whole plan. He staged the attack on the bank so the mayor would reach out to the treasury and request fresh cash. Cooper wanted Felicity to hack the Treasury Department’s encryption so she could direct the cash to Brother Eye’s base. He flew Donna into Starling so he could use her as leverage.

Someone untied Felicity and Cooper dragged her over to the terminal. He ordered her to get started. Cooper’s associates left the room as soon as she got started. Just as Felicity was finishing up, the sound of a fight could be heard outside.

“What did you do?” Cooper yelled at her. She didn’t respond, so he aimed the gun at her head. “What did you do?”

“I- I didn’t do anything.”

“Hey!” Donna yelled. “You wanna wave that gun at me, fine, but don’t you dare threaten my daughter.”

He lowered the gun but was still holding Felicity’s face. “Here I thought you were all nails and hair.”

“Try single mom working sixty hours a week in six-inch heels for tips in order to raise that genius child you see right there. I may not understand all this cyber-whatever, but I know without that gun, you wouldn’t last ten second against my girl.”

“I have to say, I agree.” A voice Felicity didn’t know called out from behind Donna.

Cooper let go of her face and turned to the new arrival. Felicity turned as well, seeing a middle-aged man with dark hair and holding a sword. She wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or terrified. Her plan was to find a way to alert Oliver; this man wasn’t Oliver. His clothes reminded her of the League, which made her nervous, knowing how angry Nyssa was at Oliver.

“You always were good, but so am I.”

Two devices mounted above everyone’s heads turned towards the intruder. “Motion sensored. They can hit most any target.”

“Do you think those can stop me?” Ra’s asked him rhetorically.

He didn’t spring into action the way Oliver or Digg would’ve. Instead, he calmly moved into the first machine’s blindspot. The device tried to follow him, causing the second one to take aim at the first. While that was happening, he threw a knife at the second device, disabling it. then, he turned his attention to the remaining weapon. He dispatched it with ease before turning his attention to Cooper.

“Stop right where you are.” Cooper said, aiming the gun at Felicity’s head again. He was hoping by threatening Felicity, he could get rid of Ra’s somehow.

“Guns are the weapons of cowards. What will you do when I take it from you?” He asked, taking another few steps forward.

“I said stay there.” Cooper yelled, aiming the gun at Ra’s now.

“You are welcome to come over here and make me.” Ra’s told him. He took a few more steps forward, as did Cooper.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity could see her mom trying to signal to her. She didn’t turn, since her eyes were fixed on the sight before her. Cooper and Ra’s were about to square off. The fight wasn’t much of a fight. As soon as Cooper was within reach, Ra’s swung his sword out at him. The younger man ducked to avoid being decapitated, and dropped his gun. The Demon Head then got ready to swing a second time, aiming to kill.

“Stop!” Felicity yelled as a reflex. “Don’t- I don’t know why you’re here, but don’t kill him. The police are on their way, let them deal with him.”

“Very well.” Ra’s said, lowering his sword. He then turned to Cooper. “Know that she is the only reason you are still alive. If you come near her, or even look at her again, I will flay and castrate you.” He elbowed Cooper in the face, knocking him out.

By this point, another assassin had come into the room and started untying Donna’s restraints. “My lord, the police are approaching. We should leave.” Sarab said as he did so.

“Let’s go then.” Ra’s said ushering Felicity and Donna towards the door. “Donna, it has been some time. You look well.”

“Ray?” Donna said.

“Wait, Ray. As in my father Ray?” Felicity asked her.

“It is pronounced Ra’s, although I did not see the purpose in correcting you so many years ago.” Ra’s said. “And yes, I am your father. We are leaving now.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Felicity said.

Ra’s didn’t respond to her, instead saying something in Arabic to two of the assassins in the room. Seconds later, Felicity and Donna felt something prick their necks. They lost consciousness a few moments later.

Ten minutes after Felicity was knocked out, Team Arrow showed up to save her. Instead, they found an unconscious Cooper, several dead mercenaries and an empty building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Donna deal with the revelations from last chapter, and it doesn't go the way anyone thought it would.

When Felicity woke up, she didn’t know where she was. She sat up and looked around. She was in the most opulent room she’d ever seen. The bed she’d been laying on was more comfortable than her bed at home. Still, every instinct was telling her to run.

As she moved to get out of the bed, the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. her mom came to visit. Cooper wasn’t dead and kidnapped them. Ra’s showed up and defeated Cooper and his ‘friends’. Ra’s al Ghul was her father. She didn’t know what happened after that, which meant only one thing: Ra’s had knocked her out and kidnapped her. She wondered what happened to her mom.

While she was processing all of this, she didn’t hear the door to the room open.

“I see that you’re finally awake.” Ra’s said. “I was beginning to grow impatient.”

“You drugged me and kidnapped me. You don’t get to complain about how long it took me to wake up.” Felicity hissed. “My mom?”

He chose to ignore her hostility. “Your mother is perfectly safe, I assure you.”

“Your promises don’t mean anything to me.”

“That is the second time you’ve shown me such disrespect. I allowed it the first time because you grew up away from here and ignorant to the League’s ways. Make no mistake, I will not endure that behavior for much longer. I understand that recent events are a shock to you. It does not excuse this childish behavior.”

Felicity didn’t respond. She could tell saying something else hostile might not be the best idea.

“Strange, how one event changes the lives of so many. I was completely unaware of your existence, until I dispatched several assassins to aid in defeating Slade Wilson. Upon their return, they informed me of what had transpired. Had your sister been less detailed, I might never have known you existed.”

Felicity thought things would’ve been better that way. Way better. “I don’t suppose I could talk you into forgetting I existed?”

“No, you could not. You are a daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. It is time for you to take your rightful place within the League.” She opened her mouth to argue. “I will send Nyssa to speak with you, perhaps you will listen to her.”

Felicity doubted that conversation would go any better but was also curious about something. “Can you answer something for me first?”

“You want to know where you are.”

“No, I’m guessing Nanda Parbat. Sara said that’s where the League of Assassins was based. I want to know if you waited until my mom was in town to take me.”

“No, I was unaware of her presence until one of my men informed me that Mr. Seldon’s associates had abducted you. I was already in Starling to bring you home before she arrived. The abduction simply complicated my own plans.” He walked towards the door, about to leave.

“This isn’t my home.” Felicity said right as he closed and locked it behind him.

Unsure of when Nyssa would show up, Felicity began exploring the room. One door led to a closet. Another led to a bathroom. It surprised her, and kind of creeped her out, that her favorite hygiene products were already set up in the bathroom. Clearly, Ra’s had done some research after learning her name. A third door led to a balcony. She opened the door and saw she was in the middle of the desert. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange hue. Felicity thought it was a nice cage, but a cage nonetheless.

She was lost in thought, wondering what had happened in Starling, when the door opened and Nyssa stepped inside. “Sister.”

“Don’t suppose I can talk you into helping me escape?”

“No, you can’t. Father wants you here, so here you are.”

“Does everyone just do whatever he wants whenever he wants it?”

“Yes, he is the Demon Head. He’s the lord and master here. The League follows him without question.”

“And he wants me to join it.” she sighed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not really the assassin type.”

“The right type or not, you will become one of us.” Nyssa said in an annoyed tone. “Stop complaining about it, it will get you nowhere and only serve to alienate you from everyone else here.”

“I didn’t know, you know. That my father is well… him.” Felicity said after a moment. She wondered if some of Nyssa’s coldness was because she felt lied to. or she felt like Felicity was a threat or a replacement.

“I am aware. I did not even know I had a younger sister until the day before yesterday.” Nyssa said. “You should change, Father will want to present you to the League tonight. I will send someone to assist you.” She closed the door behind her.

After she thought Nyssa had walked away, she walked over to the door and opened it. Two assassins stood on either side. They turned and asked if she required something. She didn’t answer and closed the door. Sometime later, there was a knock at the door, and Felicity told whoever it was to come in.

“Nyssa told us to assist you.” an older woman with a thick accent said. Two other women stood behind her.

The women worked in silence as they helped Felicity dress and did her hair and makeup. As soon as the group left, there was another knock at the door. This time, however, they didn’t wait for a reply. One of the assassins from Starling stood in the doorway.

“I’ve been instructed to escort you to the Demon Head’s throne room.” He said emotionlessly. Felicity stood up to follow him. “Don’t attempt to run, you won’t get far. The others will stop you and Ra’s al Ghul would not be pleased.”

Felicity wasn’t planning on trying to escape yet. She needed to know the layout of the compound first before she even considered trying to leave. Still, the threat worked, so she followed the assassin as expected. They wound up in an opulent looking room where Ra’s was seated on an actual throne. Felicity had to bite back the urge to start ranting about dramatic Demon Heads who rudely kidnap people.

“Ah, Philistia. I am pleased you arrived on time.” Ra’s said when she entered the room. Felicity guessed he was talking to her. He then addressed the others. “My youngest daughter, Philistia al Ghul.”

The assassins all bowed and the blonde wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. Ra’s and Nyssa looked at her for some kind of response, but she didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Luckily, a commotion started outside and everyone looked away from her. Ra’s was about to demand an explanation when the door burst open and a furious Donna Smoak walked in, followed by a terrified assassin.

“How dare you!” she stormed up to Ra’s, who waved off the two assassins that tried to stop her progression. He stood to meet her and she slapped him across the face. The room went dead silent.

“My lord, my apologies-“

“Leave us.” Ra’s ordered. Everyone left the room except Ra’s, Nyssa, Felicity and Donna. “I take it you are upset.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Donna shouted.

“Who speaks to Ra’s al Ghul this way?” Nyssa asked, offended that this woman was yelling at the Demon Head.

“Who are you?” Donna countered.

“I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. Heir to the Demon”

“Ok, I don’t know what that means, but I slept with your father and you don’t scare me. My business is with him, you don’t need to get involved.” she answered before turning back to Ra’s. “What right do you have to abduct me and my daughter-“

“Our daughter.” He interjected.

“No. My daughter. You weren’t there when she was born. You didn’t raise her, you don’t know her. Even though you are her father, that doesn’t mean you can show up after 25 years, kidnap us and drag us to wherever the hell this place is.”

“You said you wanted to see the world.” He countered. “I did what I believed to be necessary.”

“First of all, who even are you? Second, how is that your choice to make?” Donna yelled. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“I am afraid I cannot allow that.” Ra’s told Donna.

“And how exactly are you-?”

“Could I talk to my mom for a second please?” Felicity interrupted. “Alone.”

“Sister, I-“

“Very well.” Ra’s acquiesced. “Come, Nyssa. Let’s give them a moment alone.”

They both left the room and Felicity and Donna were engulfed in silence. Finally, Felicity asked. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. Where are we?”

“Nanda Parbat, which is- somewhere not in the US. It’s the home to a group called the League of Assassins. Which he’s is the leader of.”

“How do you know all of this? Did he tell you that?”

“No, my friend Sara. She uh- she used to be part of the League and told me about them.” Felicity said. “I guess he’s decided I should join the family business.”

“You aren’t a killer Felicity.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna give me much of a choice.” Felicity said. “We should go, he’s probably outside waiting.”

She and Donna walked out of the room. Neither was surprised to see Ra’s standing just outside the door with a bored expression on his face. “Come, it is time for dinner.”

“Pass.”

“I’m not having dinner with you.”

“Yes, you are.” He told them. “You are angry that I brought you here, I am aware of that. I will not apologize for my decision or pretend to regret the choice I have made. As my former lover, this is the safest place for you to be. And as my daughter, you will do as you are told and join the League. Fighting me on this will only delay the inevitable.”

* * *

 

**Star City**

“Still nothing?” Digg asked Oliver as he entered the foundry. It had been 25 hours since Felicity went missing and 22 since they found Cooper in the warehouse unconscious.

“I filed a missing person’s report for Felicity but that’s all I can do. Palmer filed one too when she didn’t go to work and he went to her apartment which looked trashed.” Oliver answered. “The police are looking into Cooper, since he’s the one who took her in the first place. He hasn’t said anything useful. Admitted to abducting them, says he didn’t order anyone to move them. Lance is reluctant to let the Arrow talk to him.”

“It probably doesn’t help that the Arrow was the last person to see Felicity before she went missing.”

“Actually, Palmer saw Felicity an hour or so before they broke into her place. Police have tried to reach her mom, but no luck yet.”

“How do we know she isn’t missing too? We thought she went back to Vegas, but what if Donna was taken with her?” Digg asked.

“I don’t know. Why would someone take Felicity and her mother?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Demon.

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity and Donna silently, and begrudgingly, followed Ra’s through the compound until they reached a room with a long table. Various plates or exotic foods neither blonde recognized were set out on the table and Nyssa was there waiting. Felicity didn’t know Nyssa very well, but she could tell the older woman wanted to be anywhere but there. Four masked assassins stood in the room, waiting for instructions.

Ra’s walked to the head of the table and sat down. He raised an eyebrow when Donna and Felicity didn’t follow his lead and sit down. They stood there in silence, staring at each other for several moments. Then, Ra’s gaze shifted to one of the assassins standing behind them.

“You will sit.” He said.

Donna rolled her eyes, and Felicity let out a huff of annoyance, but both walked over to the two remaining chairs and sat down. Ra’s began explaining what each dish on the table was to them. Aloo gosht, chicken korma, ashak, kebabs, knafeh, and so on. They tried to remember what dish was what, but it wasn’t easy. When he was finished talking, he turned his eyes to Felicity. Donna began trying a little bit of everything, Felicity had not.

“Is there a problem?” Ra’s asked his daughter.

“Which of these, if any, have nuts in them?”

“The sfiha, halva and baklava.” The Demon Head answered. “May I ask why?”

“If I eat nuts, I’ll die. and since you went to all that trouble of kidnapping me-“

“Watch your tongue.” He warned. He then said something in Arabic, that caused all but one of the assassins to leave. “I did not abduct you, I brought you home. So that you may become who you are meant to be. One day, you may even thank me for it.”

“No, I won’t. This isn’t my home and this isn’t my life.”

“This is not your life, you say? Your work with the Arrow contradicts that.”

“You work with the Arrow?” Donna asked.

“Ah, I see you haven’t shared that fact with your mother.” he then turned to Donna. “It was Philistia’s-“

“My name is Felicity.”

He sent her an annoyed look before continuing. “Philistia’s work with the Arrow that led to my discovering her identity. If she was not helping Mr. Queen with his crusade, I never would have known she existed.”

“Oliver Queen is the Arrow?”

“Yes, he is.” Nyssa said, speaking for the first time. “Whether you admit it or not, this is your life now. And it has been your life for some time.”

“Well said, my child. Your sister is correct.” Ra’s said. “While I know some of what has occurred since we last saw each other, I do not know much. How have you been Donna?”

“Fine.” She answered shortly. “I still live in Vegas. I still work at the MGM Grand. I’m pretty sure you know all of that already.”

“Indeed I did. What else?”

“There’s not much else. I spend most of my free time at home. My trip to Starling was the first time I’d seen Felicity in a year.” Donna had flown to Starling shortly after the Undertaking. The computer scientist had told her mom that she was okay and not hurt during the quake, but Donna needed to see that for herself. She went home after a few days, and Felicity only answered her calls a handful of times since then.

The Demon Head turned to Felicity. “You see your mother that infrequently?”

“It’s complicated. You weren’t in my life for 25 years, so you shouldn’t judge.”

“The fault does not lie with me alone.”

“You slept with my mother and left before she woke up. What was she supposed to do?”

“Felicity-“

“No, mom. He’s acting like he was the one who got wronged here. He left, you didn’t know how to contact him or even who he was. How were you supposed to find him to tell him you were pregnant?” Felicity asked. “You couldn’t. He doesn’t get to make you a villain in all of this.”

“I am not trying to make your mother, or anyone, ‘the villain’ as you say.” Ra’s remarked. “And we will be discussing your attitude later. And you are single, I take it?”

“I worked sixty-hours a week for eighteen years to raise Felicity. It didn’t leave me a lot of time to date. After she went off to college, I dated from time to time. Although, that shouldn’t be your concern.” Donna told him.

“And you, Philistia?”

“My name is Felicity. As someone probably found out for you, I graduated MIT with honors at the age of 20. I started working in Starling shortly after. You know all of the Arrow stuff already. What else is there?”

“Plenty. Your history with Cooper Seldon for one.”

“I dated him when I was at MIT. I wrote this program, he used to hack into the Department of Education. He went to prison, I thought he died. Turns out he didn’t, which shouldn’t surprise me at this point. He did his time and wanted revenge against me I guess.”

“What do you mean, his faked death shouldn’t surprise you?” Ra’s asked.

“Cooper, Oliver, Sara, Slade Wilson, Malcolm fracking Merlyn. All supposedly dead, actually weren’t.” Felicity said. “Except, now Sara.” the room got uncomfortably quiet.

“Why were you in Las Vegas in the first place?” Donna asked. “You said it was for work.”

“It was. An enemy of mine had been spotted there. I dealt with the threat.”

“By killing him.”

“I rule over the League of Assassins, what did you expect?”

“How much of what you told me that night was true?”

“Most of it. I omitted certain details however. I do not reveal my true identity to women I just met or share intimate details about my life.” Ra’s said. “I do not mean to offend, but our night together was meant to be just that: one night.”

“Yeah, I knew that. That’s why I never even tried to find you.” She responded. “Nothing personal, but I didn’t think you’d care that much.”

“I understand why, even if it displeases me. Had I been aware, our daughter would have been raised here, alongside her sisters.” Ra’s wondered for a moment how many children he’d fathered over the years who he didn’t know about. Possibly dozens.

“Wait, sisters? Plural?” Felicity asked.

“We have an older sister. Her name is Talia.” Nyssa said quietly. “She left Nanda Parbat years ago.”

“Let us speak no more of Talia.” Ra’s said. “Your training begins tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night’s rest tonight. Nyssa is not known to go easy on beginners.”

“She’s training me?”

“I am to train her?”

“Yes. This arrangement will benefit both of you.” he said. His tone booked no room for argument. The rest of dinner was silent. Eventually, thankfully, it ended and two assassins escorted Felicity and Donna back to their rooms.

* * *

 

**Azerbaijan**

Talia al Ghul was watching her students spar. Of her two newest students, one had made incredible strides of improvement. The other man was another story. This man had the drive, he had the desire, but no discipline. Her teachings could only do so much for a student who lacked discipline.

The sparring was interrupted when another student of hers came into the room. “I hope you have a good reason for interrupting.”

“I do. There are rumors coming from the Hindu Kush. It seems your father has another daughter. One he was not aware of for over twenty years.”

“Why would such news interest me? She was not raised as I was, she stands no chance of lasting the week.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Nyssa sort of bond, Donna talks to Ra's and Oliver is worried.

**Nanda Parbat**

“Again!” Nyssa yelled as Felicity lay on the ground not moving.

Her training had begun at dawn that day, when the blonde was rudely awakened by her sister dumping a bucket of water on her. The next several hours, or what felt like hours, consisted of Nyssa kicking Felicity’s butt.

“Yeah, nope. Just leave me here to die.” the blonde said. She’d turned over and stared up at the ceiling.

“The exercise will not kill you.” Nyssa said. “And if you did perish, Father would simply bring you back.”

“He can bring people back- of course he can. Because this whole situation isn’t terrifying enough or anything.”

“Get up.” Nyssa said, this time less forcefully.

“I just managed to be able to do five sit-ups in a row. And as both of you keep telling me, I didn’t grow up expecting to become a super assassin. I don’t know what he’s expecting to happen here, but he’s not gonna get it.” Felicity said, moving into a sitting position.  “Whose bright idea was this anyway?”

“Father’s. You are behind, we cannot afford to take things slowly.”

“So, instead you’re just throwing me in the deep end and hoping it works. When I accidentally hurt myself with the fracking sword you tried to give me earlier, remind me to say ‘I told you so’.”

“If that happens, I gladly will do so. Also, the blade wasn’t even sharp.” Nyssa said. “Now, please stand up.”

“Fine.” The blonde stood and got back into somewhat of a fighting stance. “Ready.”

Nyssa didn’t respond, but moved to attack once more. During this bout, Ra’s had entered the room. When Nyssa once again beat Felicity, he cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“How goes it?”

“As expected.” Nyssa answered.

“I’m getting my ass kicked and she’s not even breaking a sweat.” Felicity said at the same time.

“I do not believe you are taking this seriously.” Ra’s said to Felicity.

“You do realize my entire life imploded two days ago right? There’s a lot going on up here,” she gestured to her head, “learning top secret ninja moves on top of that is asking a lot.”

“And yet, you will do it.” he turned to leave. “I expect to see a noticeable improvement within the week.”

“Is it just me or was there an ‘or else’ he forgot to add?” Felicity asked.

“Let’s return to training.” Nyssa said hurriedly.

“Nyssa, what aren’t you telling me? Please, I know you’re a little resentful right now but-”

Felicity could understand somewhat why Nyssa was acting so cold towards her. She spent her whole life trying to please her father, to prove she was a worthy successor. Then, her father found a new daughter to groom into an assassin. From where Nyssa was standing, that meant a few things. She wasn’t good enough in his eyes and she was replaceable. Inheriting the title of Ra’s al Ghul was the only thing she’d ever wanted. Now, for all she knew, she was helping her father replace her. Some of it may have had to do with Sara. Felicity reminded Nyssa of Oliver, who she was pissed at. The rest was Felicity’s general attitude. She had admittedly been complaining a lot about the situation she was now in, which irked the older woman. She knew complaining wouldn’t do Felicity any good and thought she was wasting her time doing so.

“There was an implied ‘or else’. If I cannot train you properly, he will assign someone who can, or will do so himself. Neither alternative would be good.” She answered. “I may dislike how this is playing out, but I would not wish that on you. Take this seriously.”

They continued sparring. Felicity even managed to get a few hits in by the end of the day.

Six very long and painful days later, Nyssa and Felicity were once again sparring. The blonde was still losing, but both women hoped she’d improved enough for the Demon Head to notice. Felicity saw him enter the room out of the corner of her eye and briefly lost focus on Nyssa. Something both she and Ra’s noticed. Their bout ended and Ra’s spoke.

“It appears you have finally begun to take your training seriously, Philistia.” He remarked. “For that I am glad. Yet, you have trouble focusing.”

“We’re working on that.” Felicity said. “Should we get back to sparring or-?”

“Yes, continue.” He waved a hand. He wished to see how far her skills had advanced from the start of a bout to its end. Only seeing the ending didn’t tell him all he wanted to know.

The sisters squared up. Nyssa made the first move. Felicity blocked her, although not easily. She then tried to land a blow on Nyssa, unsuccessfully. They went back and forth for several minutes. Felicity managed to block a decent amount of attacks and was able to land a number of blows. Having seen enough, Ra’s put an end to the fight.

“It seems I chose well with your teacher.” He said. “You two will continue to train together, I expect this level of improvement not to be a fluke of some kind. You will train in the mornings every day. Every other afternoon starting tomorrow, Philistia, you will have lessons on the history and ways of the League.”

“What happens on the other days?” the blonde asked. She wasn’t completely sure she wanted to know the answer, but couldn’t help asking anyway.

“That time is yours. For the moment.” He turned and headed towards the door. Before he left, however, he turned back to the pair. “I hope you are taking this opportunity to grow closer to one another. Your relationship as sisters is new, but needs to develop.” With that remark, he left the room.

Felicity and Nyssa hadn’t spoken much about anything other than training over the last week. Both were so focused on Felicity improvement that talking about anything else seemed like a waste of time. On top of that, they didn’t really have anything in common.

“So, don’t give me a grade, but I’m not the worst student you’ve had, right?”

“No, you are not.” the brunette answered. “That honor belongs to a man by the name of Baumbach. He believed, given I am a woman, there was nothing I could teach him and thus disregarded all my attempted lessons.”

“What happened to him?”

“Another took over his training. He didn’t survive very long.” She said bluntly. “I didn’t witness it, I was on the mission where I met Sara.” she got a small smile on her face, then turned serious again. “it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. You loved her and she loved you. That matters.” Felicity said.

“She is gone.”

“I know, and I never said it, but I’m sorry for your loss. I lost my friend, but you- you lost more than just a friend.”

Nyssa nodded, and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. “Let’s not talk about Sara anymore.”

“Why not? She’s the only thing we have in common that’s a ‘safe topic’. Almost anything else ends with one of us pissed at the world over it.” Felicity said. “I didn’t know her like you did, but not talking about her just doesn’t feel right. So, tell me about the Sara you knew.”

“Did she ever tell you about the first time she met Father?” Nyssa asked. Felicity shook her head, so she explained. It was her favorite story about Sara after all, and half the reason she fell in love with her in the first place.

“You know, she gave me some tips on fighting after we met.”

“She did?” Nyssa asked. Sara hadn’t told her about that.

“Well, it wasn’t much. She walked into the foundry and I was working out some frustration. She told me I needed to plant my feet better to get a stronger punch. Then, she gave me some tips about doing just enough to an attacker to escape and run away. She probably didn’t think I’d need to know anything beyond that.” Felicity admitted.

This was the first real step they made towards getting closer. Their relationship was still incredibly awkward, but sharing stories about Sara made it less so.

When Ra’s left the training room, he headed towards the part of the compound where Donna was staying. He hadn’t seen his ex-lover since the ‘family dinner’ last week. He had other things to worry about and she was most likely avoiding him. He knocked on her door and entered the room. He offered to give her a tour of Nanda Parbat, which she accepted, having nothing better to do.

They walked around the compound in complete silence at first. Only murmurs of ‘my lord’ from assassins broke the quiet. “I understand that you are upset with me.”

“Really? You just figured that out.”

“I have known it for a week. I have chosen not to address it with you until now. You only see how my actions have negatively impacted you and our daughter. You refuse to see the positive.” He said. “Philistia is meant for great things, things she could not accomplish as Felicity Smoak.”

“There wasn’t anything wrong with who she already was. Don’t pretend that this, what you gave her, is the only part of her worth caring about.”

“I did not say it was. She got many things from me, but many more from you. Her intelligence, her compassion, the light that seems to surround her, those attributes came from you and you alone. She is an amazing woman and I salute you for raising such an outstanding child.”

“Except you want to turn my compassionate, kind daughter who wouldn’t hurt anyone into a killer. All the things I gave her, you want to destroy.”

“I am trying to make her strong.”

“She already is. She’s just not strong the way you want her to be.” Donna said. She turned away from him. “I can find my way back to my room from here.”

* * *

 

**Starling City**

Captain Lance stood before the crowd of reporters. It had now been nine days since Felicity was last seen and some people, mainly Team Arrow and Ray, were beginning to go crazy with ‘what if’s.

“Once again, I’d like to reiterate. Ms. Smoak was last seen on October 17th. Ray Palmer has offered a sizeable reward for any information leading to her whereabouts. That’s all the information we can share at this time.”

Dozens of hands went up in the air. He then began fielding questions.

“The missing person’s report suggests she was abducted by Brother Eye. Are you saying they didn’t abduct her?”

“They did. However, when the Arrow apprehended the members of Brother Eye, she was nowhere to be found and there was no trace of her. Upon questioning the members of Brother Eye, its been determined no member moved her from their base prior to the Arrow’s arrival.” Lance answered.

A few more questions were asked. Some about the reward money. Some asking whether or not she’d simply run away. Other suggested she was the mastermind behind Brother Eye and all of this was to shift attention off of herself. The press conference ended and the media dispersed.

“We’re gonna find her.” Digg said to Oliver.

“How do you know that? For all we know-“

“Don’t you dare say it.” Digg cut him off. “She’s alive, we all know it. We all feel it. Just a matter of time before we find her. Or she finds us.”

“We’ve still got…options we haven’t- what are you doing here?” Oliver asked someone behind Digg.

“I came to visit my beloved’s grave. I was leaving when word of this press conference caught my eye.” Nyssa answered simply. “I came because it intrigued me.”

The archer became enraged. “Was this you? Did you take her? As revenge or something?”

“I had nothing to do with her abduction.” Nyssa said truthfully. “And I would not target Felicity Smoak for the ill will I bear you. Any vengeance I take, I will take on you.”

“Don’t lie and say you aren’t enjoying this.”

“What’s there to enjoy?” Nyssa asked. “A woman is missing.”

“A woman I….care about. And I stopped you from taking revenge for the death of a woman you care about. Someone like you’d think it’s poetic justice.”

“I dislike the idea that a woman has to die or be harmed to teach a man a lesson. Women are worth more than that. I do hope Felicity Smoak is unharmed.” Nyssa said. “It is puzzling though, isn’t it? First Sara dies, then she is kidnapped. That suggests a rather unfortunate pattern in your life.”

“She wasn’t taken because of me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Nyssa asked as she turned to leave.

“What do you mean?” Oliver said running after her. Captain Lance approached him and he wasn’t able to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity trains, she and Ra's butt heads, Malcolm schemes and Ra's makes a mistake

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity groaned as she hit the ground again. it had been roughly a month since she was taken to Nanda Parbat. By now, she and falling were good friends. That didn’t make it anymore comfortable. Nyssa told her to get up so that they could continue with training. Felicity really, really missed the days when fist fights didn’t come before breakfast. Still, she didn’t argue, since this wasn’t Nyssa’s doing and Ra’s had shown he didn’t care very much about what she wanted.

“Your skills improve daily, my child.” Ra’s said from the doorway. She didn’t respond. “I think you are now ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To learn how to wield a sword. You are less likely to accidentally injure yourself now.”

“You say that now, just wait and see.” Felicity muttered.

“Oh, I intend to. Come, we have much to discuss.”

Today was one of the days Felicity had to spend the afternoon with Ra’s, learning about the League and how it worked. Other than learning Arabic, she’d always wanted to learn a second language, she didn’t find any of it enjoyable or interesting. Hearing about all the messed-up things the League used to do, and in some cases still did, always made her feel gross.

“What’re we learning today?”

“Significant ceremonies undergone by members of the League, including the one you have yet to participate in.” He answered ominously as he led her away.

Less than an hour later, Felicity stormed into her room and started grabbing her stuff.

“Where do you think you are going?” Her father asked.

“Home. To Starling.”

“You are already home.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not staying here for another second!” the blonde yelled. “So, I’m taking my mother and going.”

“I will not allow that.”

“And I’m not gonna let you fracking brand me like livestock. I’m not gonna help you kill thousands of people because you say it’s the right thing to do. And I’m not gonna stay here and pretend like this is what I want to do because you screwed my mother and then left.”

“Watch your tongue!”

“Or what?!”

* * *

 

**Starling City-One week later**

 “There is one option we haven’t explored.” Roy pointed out after lead #217 to finding Felicity turned out to be fake. Everyone had been working overtime trying to protect the city and find Felicity. “ARGUS.”

“Lyla’s already doing everything she can to locate Felicity.” Digg pointed out.

“I meant Amanda Waller.” He said, anticipating an explosion from Oliver.

“Who’s Amanda Waller?” Thea asked.

A few days after the press conference, she ran into Arsenal on patrol. A pair of criminals chose that moment to attack and Thea got injured. She woke up in the foundry with the rest of the team there and Oliver finally told her the truth.

“The director of ARGUS. We met during my time away. She’s not entirely trustworthy and would only help us if it benefitted her.” Oliver answered. “And I already reached out to her.”

“And she said no.” Thea guessed.

“Not exactly. She claimed she’d keep an eye out for any info but wouldn’t actively look for Felicity.” he answered dejectedly.

“Ollie, I hate to say this but-“ Laurel started to say. It had been over a month. There was no sign of Felicity anywhere. Laurel didn’t want to be the one to say it, but her chances weren’t good.

“She’s alive.” Oliver said. “If she- they would’ve found her by now if- she’s alive.”

“It’s ironic.” Digg remarked. “The person best suited to finding people is the person who’s missing. Any of us went missing, Felicity would’ve found us in a week.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” a voice said from the stairwell.

Everyone turned to see Malcolm Merlyn standing there. Oliver and Roy aimed their bows at him, Digg pointed a gun and Laurel and Thea both looked ready to start swinging.

“How’d he even get in here?”

“What do you want?”

“I may have some information on what happened to Ms. Smoak.” Malcolm said.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

“Again.” Ra’s barked at the assembled assassins who were sword-fighting. There was movement at the doorway and Nyssa turned to look. Felicity had entered the room. “I see your sister has finally come to her senses.” Since their argument last week, Donna refused to even be in the same room as him and Felicity had only left her room when she had to.

“You didn’t need to do what you did.” Nyssa told him. She was still on the fence about Felicity, but what happened a week ago weighed heavy on her mind. “Things could have been different, or at least easier, if you had not reacted the way you did.”

“Your sister was out of line.”

“She found out who she was only six weeks ago. That isn’t enough time for anyone to change in the way you wanted.”

“You have something to say?”

“You pushed her too far, too fast. Her ‘being out of line’ makes sense in that context.” Nyssa said. “Your response does not. She is not Talia or myself.”

“I am well aware of that.” Ra’s responded. “Let us see how skilled she is with a sword.” He turned back towards the crowd. “Stop. Leave me with my children. Philistia, come here.” Felicity walked closer to him with an angry look on her face. He handed her a sword. “Show me what you have learned.”

The blonde snorted. “I only have a week of training.” She pointed out.

“I know. I want to know what you were able to learn in that time.”

“Fine. Who am I fighting? Nyssa?”

“No, Sarab.” He said. The other assassin stepped into the room. “Begin.”

The fight was a disaster. Felicity learned more than she expected in her week of sword-training, but it was still just a week. Sarab had years of experience, some from before he joined the League. This wasn’t going to be anywhere close to a fair fight. After only a few minutes, the blonde already had numerous cuts and wondered why the fight was still going on. Unless he was acting out of spite, Ra’s had already seen everything he needed to. Sarab seemed to get that feeling as well.

“My lord?”

“Continue.”

Sarab swung his sword again, although everyone could tell he wasn’t giving it as much effort as before. Felicity tried as hard as she could to block the blows, with only some success.

“Father-“

“Silence.”

Felicity stumbled as she moved to block yet another attack from Sarab. Unfortunately, instead of the sword cutting her again, it pierced her abdomen. “Oh frack.” She said as she staggered backwards. Nyssa ran over to see what the damage was.

“You should have stopped the fight.” She told him. “You had proved your point already.”

“My lord- I-“ Sarab began to say. He’d been ordered to fight her but not seriously injure her. He hadn’t meant to stab her and couldn’t have reacted to her stumble in time to avoid doing so.

“Silence.” The Demon Head shouted. “Find the priestess. Nyssa, move. We cannot help her here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm tries, and fails, to bargain. The League rushes to help Felicity.

**Starling City**

“What do you want?”

“I may have some information on what happened to Ms. Smoak.” Malcolm said.

“Ok, out with it then.” Digg said, lowering his weapon and crossing his arms.

“Well, it takes a little bit of explan-“

“Nope. I don’t wanna hear another lie from you.” Thea said. “Pretty sure they don’t either. Just say it.”

“According to….a source, Ra’s al Ghul was in Starling City around the same time Brother Eye arrived. He seems to have left the same night Oliver took down the hackers and Ms. Smoak disappeared.” Malcolm said.

“Why would the League of Assassins take Felicity?”

“I already spoke to Nyssa. She said she didn’t have anything to do with Felicity’s disappearance.” Oliver said.

“And you’re sure she’s not lying to you?” he countered.

“No, but I believe her more than you. Besides, like Roy said, why would they take her?”

“Why are you here anyway?” Thea asked. “I mean, you didn’t come here and tell us this because you care about Felicity.” The words ‘or us’ remained unsaid.

“You’re right. I want to trade intel for intel. I told you what I know about Felicity’s disappearance. I wanna know what else Nyssa told you.”

“You didn’t tell us anything.” Oliver pointed out.

“What else did she say?” Malcolm pressed.

“Nothing that concerns you.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

“Silence.” The Demon Head shouted. “Find the priestess. Nyssa, move. We cannot help her here.” He bent down and picked Felicity up. He fled from the room with Nyssa trailing after him. The priestess of Nanda Parbat was waiting in the temple when they arrived. Donna was also inside.

“What the hell did you do?” She shouted. She rushed towards him only to be stopped by two guards.

“Get her out of here.” Ra’s told one of them.

“Take your hands off me! What did you do?”

“I did not ‘do’ anything. It was a training accident.”

“Accident? She’s dying.”

“No, she is not. We will heal her, but not if you do not get out of the way.” He told her.

"Fine." Donna stopped struggling. "But if anything, anything, happens to her, I will kill you myself."

As the blonde grew paler, Ra’s was starting to regret the last few days. Especially the fight that just occurred. Nyssa was right: he should’ve stopped the match earlier. He’d proven his point to Felicity and sheer pettiness caused him to continue.

The priestess, meanwhile, was preparing Felicity for the ceremony. Felicity was still semi-concious and very confused.

“What’s- Nyssa, what’s going on?”

“You were injured.” Ra’s answered.

“Really? The blood pouring out of my abdomen and intense pain didn’t give it away.” She deadpanned. She then pointed to the priestess. “Who’s she and why does she keep putting her hand on my head and muttering prayers in Arabic?”

“I am the Priestess of Nanda Parbat. I am preparing you for the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?”

“You were stabbed in the stomach. We need to heal you.” Ra’s said.

“Ok.” the blonde said. She was starting to blackout. “I’m just gonna-“ She fell sideways before she could finish. Nyssa helped move Felicity so that she could be moved into the Lazarus Pit.

Everyone in the room watched as she was lowered into the waters. When her body was submerged, bubbles began to surface. Then, nothing happened. Donna started sobbing, while Ra’s, Nyssa and the priestess all stared at the water.

“Please. Not my baby. Please, no.” Donna began to sob.

All of a sudden, a loud, feral shout could be heard and Felicity launched herself out of the water. She looked around frantically. Her eyes were an eerie, glowing green color. She was acting like she didn’t know who anyone in the room was. One of the assassins standing guard stepped forward and she launched herself at him. It took two others to keep her from reaching the man.

“Sister, how do you feel?” Nyssa said, drawing her attention.

The blonde gave her a deadly, uncharacteristic smile and answered. “Never felt better, sis.”

“I am glad, my child.” Her father said from next to her. “But you should rest. The Pit…..it tends to sap one’s energy on its first use.”

She relaxed her posture so the guards would release her and let her mother fuss over her as she made her way to her quarters. Donna stayed with Felicity, while Nyssa and Ra’s left to do other things. Both promised to visit her later in the day to see how she felt. The fact she needed to make sure Felicity was okay was the only reason Donna hadn't already started yelling, and attacking, Ra's.

After Donna was done fussing over her and left so she could get some rest, Felicity didn’t go to sleep. Instead, she walked over to the balcony and looked out at the horizon. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there for, but at some point Nyssa must have knocked on the door because she entered and found Felicity.

“You should be resting.”

“I’m not tired.” She said. “I feel- I don’t know how I feel. Am I supposed to feel like this?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never- its rare for someone other than Father to use the Pit.”

“Typical.” She scoffed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pit begins to effect Felicity, Talia gets some news and Felicity has an idea.

**Nanda Parbat**

Nyssa and Felicity had been talking for about an hour when Ra’s entered the room. “I am glad to see my daughters are getting along so well.” he remarked. “Nyssa, could you give Philistia and I a moment?”

The brunette looked to Felicity, who nodded slightly, before she stood up and left the room. The door closed behind her and the room fell into silence.

“I expected you to be resting.”

“Not tired. Kinda the opposite really. It feels like I drank 14 cups of coffee.” Felicity said.

“It will catch up to you soon.” She shrugged and it went quiet again. “I wish to apologize.”

“You do?”

“I allowed my anger to pollute my judgement. That anger nearly resulted in your death. Despite what you seem to believe, I am not doing this to hurt you.”

“Just hurting me as a side effect. That’s so much better.”

“I did not say it was. I also was mistaken in how I have dealt with your behavior. You are not Nyssa or Talia. I should not treat you as if you are.” Ra's said.

“Meaning?”

“This is new to you. As an adult, rites such as the initiation ceremony seem archaic and savage to you. I should have taken greater care explaining such things to you. I should have foreseen your reaction of horror and your anger. Nyssa would never have responded the way you did because she knew about such things already. She has known me her entire life, unlike you, and is aware of how I respond to being disrespected by my own daughter.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you that for a month. I’m not Nyssa. Half my ‘disrespect’ and ‘attitude’ is because you just assumed how I’d progress and react to things.” She argued. “How much of this apology is because my mom screamed at you as soon as she left?”

“Little of it, actually. Your mother is a unique woman, but I doubt she could change my mind. No, seeing you fatally wounded and the realization that I caused it prompted this.” he said. “I will leave you to rest. Please do so.” He turned and left her room.

The next day, probably because Ra’s still felt guilty, she got a break from training and just had to watch others spar. It was interesting to see how different assassins thought and fought differently. Still, after a while it became tedious and she grew bored. There was a very awkward and tense family dinner that night. Donna kept glaring at Ra’s, Nyssa tried to break the tension and no one mentioned Felicity’s near-death experience.

The day after, things went back to normal. Felicity woke up at dawn and went to train with Nyssa. They started off, as they always did, with hand-to-hand combat. The older woman looked up in shock when the blonde managed to outmaneuver her, which ended with Nyssa on the ground for once.

“That was….unexpected.” she said. “You’re getting better at this.”

“It had to happen sometime, right?” the blonde said as she helped her sister up.

“It’s not just that. You seem….different. More rough around the edges.”

“I’m probably still shaking off what happened two days ago.” She shrugged.

“Enough talking.” Ra’s said entering the room. “It is time for sword training.” Nyssa pulled out her weapon and Felicity walked over to the wall to grab one. “You will not be fighting your sister today.”

“Who then? And please don’t say Sarab. That would just be mean.”

“No, you will not fight him again for some time, if ever.” Their father answered. “Follow me.” Felicity followed Ra’s into one of the larger training rooms, where four assassins stood at attention. “Choose your opponent.”

Unsure of what to do, Felicity pointed to the second one and said, “him.” The other three bowed and moved away from the center of the room. The pair turned to Ra’s and he gestured to begin.

Felicity’s opponent struck first, taking aim at her weaker side. She dodged and blocked him. “So, the princess has some moves.” The man whispered to her.

“Not much of a princess.” She pulled away from the man and thought about what her next move should be. “But thanks.”

“So glad you decided to join us lowly assassins. Since you’ve been hiding from us all this time.”

“Wasn’t hiding.”

“No, probably slacking off until your father ordered you to fulfill your duties.” He said, in a disgusted tone.

She was beginning to get annoyed. She worked very hard to improve as quickly as she had. Nyssa had worked very hard to train her. She didn’t like the implication that she wasn’t taking things seriously or that she thought she was better or too important for the others. She went on the offensive and began showing the man what she could do.

“Most of us didn’t luck out, being the child of the Demon Head. We had to work for our place here.”

Felicity saw red. She attacked him, viciously. She swung her sword and didn’t give him anytime to recover before swinging again. Again and again, the clanging sound of the two swords meeting filled the room. Everyone else was silent, watching the fight unfold. At some point, one of her blows landed and cut him. she kept fighting. She didn’t stop when he tried to yield. Or when her father and Nyssa spoke up.

The next thing Felicity knew, the assassin was on the floor with blood pouring out of his stomach. Two of his friends tried to move him, and she attacked them too. They put up more of a fight, but she severely injured them as well. The blonde looked away from the bloodshed.

“What did I- why did I-?” she asked Nyssa in a confused tone. “What’s happening to me?”

“Well done.” Ra’s said with an unreadable expression. He then ordered one of the guards to get rid of the bodies. He complimented her performance one more time before leaving the room.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Nyssa said as she led her sister from the room.

* * *

 

**Azerbaijan**

Talia looked away from her students’ training when one of her older students entered the building. “What news? Has another sister of mine appeared out of nowhere?” she asked.

“None that I’ve heard word of. Your newest sister is making quite the impression, I hear.” He answered.

“She’s still alive? That’s surprising.”

“Alive, improving and, if my source is correct, gaining quite the following in Nanda Parbat.”

“So, maybe I should pay my family a visit after all.” Talia said.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity kept stuttering out question, which Nyssa didn’t answer. Finally, she came to a realization. “That wasn’t just water, was it? The waters that healed me, they didn’t just heal me, did they?”

“No, they did not. Aggression is a side effect of using the Lazarus Pit as close to death as you were.” Nyssa answered. “It will pass. What happened in the training room will help.”

“Killing people helps?”

“It…satiates the rage for a period of time. Father knew that when he told you to spar.”

“I killed someone.”

“The man you killed was far from innocent.” Nyssa assured her.

Felicity kept to herself for most of the rest of the day. A little after 7pm, a surprisingly excited Felicity found Nyssa. “I came up with a great idea. Its gonna make both of us feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what Felicity's idea is?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has an idea, it's probably not going to work out the way she expects.

A little after 7pm, a surprisingly excited Felicity found Nyssa. “I came up with a great idea. It’s gonna make both of us feel better.”

Amused, and only slightly concerned, Nyssa studied her sister for a moment before speaking. “What is your idea?”

“We use the Pit to bring Sara back.”

“You wish to use the Lazarus Pit to resurrect Sara?”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said. is my idea great or what?”

Nyssa sighed and sat down. “I miss my beloved as much as you do but, it is not that simple.”

“Why not? The Pit can be used to bring people back from the dead, you told me that. Why can’t we use it to bring back Sara?”

“Because, using the waters of the Lazarus Pit, you know it comes at a cost.” She answered.

“Yes, but- the priestess came to visit me after you left. She gave me something, said it would keep the rage at bay. We can do the same for Sara.” Felicity reasoned.

“Father would not allow us to use the Pit to resurrect Sara. He has never approved of our relationship.”

“This shouldn’t surprise you, but I don’t care about his ‘approval’ or his opinion. Do you love Sara? Do you want her back? You love her, I miss her, and she didn’t deserve to die. We can bring her back.” she said emphatically. “Besides, did he ever say you couldn’t use the Lazarus Pit on someone?”

“I have never asked, but-“

“So, he hasn’t told you that you couldn’t do it.” the blonde smirked. Felicity could see Nyssa was somewhat convinced, and took her argument a step further. “We don’t know if it will work. If it does, Sara’s alive again. If it doesn’t, we still tried everything we could.”

Nyssa took a deep breath before nodding once. She agreed with Felicity’s plan despite how unlikely it was to work. Or how angry Ra’s would become if he ever found out. “I will go to Starling City and retrieve her.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You’ve been missing for a month and everyone in the state is looking for you. Besides, I have a reason for going to Starling, hunting Malcolm Merlyn, you do not and Father would never believe it wasn’t some kind of escape attempt.” She said.

“Fine. Probably not a good idea for me to leave until I get this ‘grr’ under control anyway.” She reluctantly agreed. “Maybe dear old Dad and I can bond about, I don’t know, knives or something.”

* * *

 

**Starling City**

Nyssa looked down at the coffin she’d just unearthed. She wasn’t sure if she should open it and remove the body or simply return to Nanda Parbat with the entire thing. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to open it either. She never wanted to see Sara in this state. Deciding that absconding with a coffin was too likely to draw attention, she opened the casket and wrapped the body in a sheet. She ordered two assassins to remove her from the grave and take her to the plane. She then ordered the others to refill the hole. Before sunrise, the assassins and Sara’s body were on the way back to Nanda Parbat.

Unfortunately, the next day, Laurel went to the cemetery to visit her sister and found that the grave had been disturbed. No one could think of a reason why someone would want Sara’s dead body, so emotions aside, they weren’t concerned.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

While Nyssa traveled to Starling, Felicity stayed with the League and trained. After what had happened with her duel, none of the newer assassins wanted to partner with her, so she wound up fighting her father often. He was, unsurprisingly, a nightmare to train with. Nyssa was tough, but she understood there was supposed to be a natural progression to learning how to be an assassin. Ra’s didn’t which led to many frustrating and anger-filled days for Felicity. Still, she improved which made him happy.

“That feign was almost impressive.” He remarked. She’d learned by now that he was a big fan of backhanded compliments.

“I had to learn it sometime, right?”

“You seem…different. Distracted. For what reason? What are you hiding?”

“I’m worried about what happened two days after my ‘training accident’ happening again. Also, kinda wondering when I get to learn the other stuff.”

“Other stuff?”

“Your men aren’t just assassins. I’ve seen many of them display other skills. Tracking, information gathering, how to appear and disappear out of thin air.”

“You wish to learn those skills?”

“Wish, I don’t know. But I feel like they’d be useful to have.” She shrugged. “Forget it. You probably have some master plan that I’m messing up by even saying something. It’s not important, you don’t care what I think.”

“Just because I may disagree does not mean your opinion is invalid or unimportant.”

Training ended soon after. Ra’s left to have a word with one of his horsemen right before Nyssa arrived. A large male assassin entered the temple carrying Sara’s body. Felicity didn’t know what lie or half truth Nyssa had told the guards, but no one stopped her, so it must’ve worked and been convincing.

Both sisters barked at the others to leave the temple while they prepared Sara for the ritual. One of the League’s higher-ranking members entered the room right as they were about to lower Sara into the Pit.

“What are you doing?”

“This doesn’t concern you.” Felicity told him.

“It does. This is an affront to our ways.”

“You do not know what you are talking about. Leave now.” Nyssa told him. The pair stared each other down before the man left. “We need to hurry. Father cannot stop us once she’s already in the waters.”

The blonde nodded and helped lower the Canary into the Pit. They watched the surface of the water, and nothing happened. Ra’s stormed into the room yelling followed by about ten others.

“Nyssa! Philistia! You will stop this, now. What you are planning is an atrocity and violates every-“ Sara had jumped out of the Pit, landed in a crouched position on the floor and appraised everyone in the room. “What have you done?”

When Ra’s spoke, her eyes landed on him and she moved towards him. Two assassins stepped in front of him and stopped her advance. She began snarling and struggled to break free. They dragged her away and the Demon Head ordered everyone out of the room except Nyssa and Felicity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Nyssa have brought Sara back, and now have to deal with the consequences. Nanda Parbat receives a visitor.

Two guards dragged Sara away. The Demon Head ordered everyone except Nyssa and Felicity out of the room. Once the room was empty, Ra’s unleashed his anger on his daughters.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Brought Sara back from the dead.” Felicity said plainly.

“Yes and in doing so, played with forces you cannot control.”

“What do you mean, forces we can’t control? She’s alive!”

“But at what cost? The Pit is not meant to be used on the dead. You do not know what the waters will do to her.” he argued. Then, he turned to Nyssa. “I expected you to know better.”

“You never forbid me from using the Lazarus Pit nor informed me not to use it on the dead.” She said. “I may not have acted the way I have if you allowed me to avenge her.”

“I did not allow you to do so because I feared you would act rashly! Which you have.”

“Both of you are kinda skipping over an important point here. Nyssa’s got Sara back, so she doesn’t need revenge. And Sara’s alive, meaning she can tell you what intel she found on Merlyn.” Felicity interrupted. “Everyone kinda wins here.”

“Except Taer al Safer.” Ra’s told her. “She will feel the effects of the waters as you do, but tenfold. It would be no surprise if it drove her mad.”

“She’s stronger than that.” Felicity argued. She might have been projecting a little bit.

Her father studied her for a moment, before speaking again. “Nyssa, return to your quarters. I need to discuss something with your sister. Alone. We will discuss the consequences of your foolishness later.” Nyssa gave Felicity one last look before leaving. Ra’s then focused his whole attention on Felicity. “Was it your idea or was the idea Nyssa’s?”

“Mine.”

“Nyssa did not suggest it? Did not approach you to ask for your assistance?”

“No. I approached her. I came up with the idea to use the Pit. I figured if it could bring me back, we could use it to resurrect Sara.” she told him. “I had to talk her into it, not the other way around.”

This threw Ra’s for a loop. He wasn’t expecting Felicity to be the mastermind behind the plan to bring Sara back. Nyssa’s devotion to Sara clouded her judgement and it made sense for her to recruit Felicity for that purpose.

“When did you come up with this idea? I am curious to know.”

“Two days after you used the Lazarus Pit to save me.”

“I see. And, if I may ask, what was your mood at the time?”

“I don’t know. I was happy I guess. Don’t remember much of it, but I remember being more energetic than I’d been in days.” She shrugged.

“Ah, that perhaps explains it then.” He said. She gave him a confused look. “It is rare, but occasionally those revived by the Lazarus Pit experience manic episodes. This explains your impaired judgement. Your sister is another matter. I will speak to the priestess about ways to avoid such episodes in the future. I believe your mother was looking for you earlier.”

He sauntered from the room and headed towards Nyssa’s room. He entered without knocking to find Nyssa sitting on the floor meditating. “Philistia informed me the decision to resurrect Taer al Safer was hers.”

“It was, although I agreed to it.”

“You agreed, despite knowing the potential effects she would feel.”

“I did.”

“You agreed without considering the fact your sister was not entirely herself when she hatched such a plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“Philistia was in the midst of a manic episode when she approached you about Sara. She was unable to think clearly. You did not notice?”

“Nothing in her behavior seemed out of sorts.” Nyssa defended. Admittedly, she stopped paying close attention to how Felicity was acting after the words ‘bring back Sara’ left her mouth. “She seemed happy, but she is generally a happy person. I also believed she was trying to mask her confliction about what happened during her sword training.”

“You should have noticed.” He paused. “Since you two took it upon yourselves to resurrect Taer al Safer, you are now responsible for her as she adjusts to living once again. Anything that she does as a result of whatever adverse effects she feels will be on both of you. Perhaps then you will understand why the Lazarus Pit is not to be used on the dead.” He swept from the room.

The next day, Nyssa and Felicity were trying to calm Sara down long enough to explain the situation when a messenger informed them Ra’s requested their presence. Both women nervously followed the man through the compound until they reached his throne room. Ra’s was the only person inside, and as Felicity opened her mouth to speak, another set of doors opened and an older woman with dark hair walked into the room.

“I was expecting a slightly warmer welcome.” She said.

“If I knew your purpose here, you may have received one.” He shot back.

Felicity was confused, and looked over to Nyssa. Her sister looked torn between anger and shock at seeing the woman. Clearly, this woman was important to Ra’s and Nyssa, and by extent, the League of Assassins.  She finally unfroze and spoke.

“Why are you here, Talia?”

“Always so suspicious. I merely wanted to meet our youngest sister. I assume this is her.” she finally turned her attention to Felicity. Her eyes moved up and down her body, assessing her. “I am Talia.”

“Felic- Philistia.” The blonde responded. “Thought you left this place and never looked back.”

“I left to forge my own path, it is true. However, I did not renounce my family.” She responded. “I have not visited in years, so when word reached me about my other, younger sister I thought I should in the very least meet you.”

Something about Talia, unsurprisingly, rubbed Felicity the wrong way. She didn’t want to meet her, she wanted to see how she measured up. Meet the competition as it were. She could tell she was unimpressed, which Felicity was fine with. It wasn’t the first time she’d been underestimated, it wouldn’t be the last.

“Well, you met me. And it’s nice to be able to put a face to the name.” Felicity then pretended to remember something. “I’m sorry, there’s something I need to take care of.” She walked out of the room before anyone could stop her.

“She is……rather unique.” Talia remarked. Having now met her sister, Talia was surprised the woman was even still alive. By some miracle, this outsider who only discovered here real identity a month ago hadn’t been defeated by Ra’s training tactics. Clearly, there was more to her than met the eyes, and Talia intended to get to the bottom of it. Especially if she was gaining a following in the League.

“Yes, she is.” Ra’s said. “Walk with me. I wish to know of your recent endeavors.”

Talia went with Ra’s and they talked. She made several comments to him about wanting to connect, and in some cases reconnect, with her family, leading to him allowing her to stay for a few days. Ra’s called for a family dinner the next day. Everyone was sitting down to eat when a guard burst into the room.

“My lord, it is Taer al Safer.”

“What about her?”

“She has escaped.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League searches for Sara, Ra's has some explaining to do, and Oliver gets an unexpected call.

**Nanda Parbat**

“You let her escape? How could you let her escape?” Nyssa yelled as soon as the guard told everyone Sara had fled.

“And why aren’t you trying to find her?” Felicity asked.

“We are. I did not allow her to escape. I arrived outside her quarters to stand guard only to find the previous guard seriously wounded and her gone.” The assassin answered calmly. “And I have raised the alarm.”

“Leave us.” Ra’s said. The man bowed and left. “Do you see what your actions have resulted in? Why you should not do what you have done?”

“It’s not like we expected this to happen!” Felicity snapped.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?” Donna asked.

“If the guard dies, his blood is on your hands. As is the blood of anyone she harms in this state. Her actions are on you.” He told his daughters.

“No, they’re on you.” Felicity shot back. Nyssa, Ra’s, Donna and even Talia looked at her like she was crazy. “What? I came up with the plan to bring Sara back because I was under the influence of the Pit. I was under the influence of the Pit because I was fatally wounded and you used the waters on me. I was fatally wounded because you were angry at me and didn’t stop Sarab from nearly killing me, even though you knew you should’ve. None of this would’ve happened if you weren’t so bitter about our argument.”

“That statement lacks any kind of sense.”

“Um, I didn’t ask you. Why are you even here?” Felicity directed at Talia.

“Ok, you know what? Family dinner canceled.” Donna exclaimed. “You, me and her are gonna have a long talk and you’re both gonna tell me what the hell is going on. You two should go.”

“Who is this-?” Talia began to say, trying to intimidate Donna. It didn’t work.

“Yeah, nope. You think you’re important, I get, and I don’t care. I don’t need to explain myself to you. Get out.”

Talia looked ready to draw her weapon when Ra’s spoke up. “Both of you may go. This is a conversation I should have with your sister and her mother in private.” Talia looked ready to argue but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“What is Father’s interest in her?” Talia asked Nyssa after they were out of the room.

“She’s a daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. That’s the end and the beginning of his rationale.” She answered. “You’re leaving in a few days anyway, so it shouldn’t matter to you.”

This wasn’t the first time Talia had come back to Nanda Parbat after branching out on her own. Things would be good for a few days, then an argument would start and she’d leave. It always ended the same way and annoyed Nyssa since her presence threw everyone off balance during her visit.

Inside the dining room, Donna wasn’t sure who she should start questioning first. She decided to start with Ra’s, since it seemed he was the reason behind everything.

“That pool you put her in, what was it?”

“It has been known by many names. Ponce de Leon traveled the earth in search of it, calling it the fountain of youth. We know it as the Lazarus Pit, and the name is rather fitting.” He answered.

“Yeah, that’s not an answer.”

“It’s waters have supernatural properties. They heal almost any injury, and have permitted me to live way beyond my time.”

“How long ‘beyond your time’?” Felicity asked.

“Centuries.” He answered.

“So, you put Felicity into the waters and she was healed. But something else happened, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it did. Use of the Lazarus Pit comes at a cost. Blood lust and a tendency towards extreme violence is the most common, which Philistia has experienced once already. A rare side effect is temporary manic episodes.”

“So because you didn’t stop a fight when it got out of hand, my daughter’s bipolar now?” Donna shouted.

“Our daughter, and she’s not bipolar. She just has episodes that resembled the manic episodes of bipolar disorder. The priestess is working on a solution to prevent future episodes.”

“I still don’t understand how your magic water led to Sara being brought back or that Taer person escaping or why it’s a problem.”

“Sara is Taer al Safer. It’s her League name, like how he won’t stop calling me Philistia.” Felicity said. “And Sara kinda….died back in October. So Nyssa and I used the Pit to resurrect her.”

“She was in a manic-state when the idea occurred to her and thus did not think clearly about her actions or their consequences.” Ra’s said. “Now, a blood-thirsty and confused assassin, who came back from the dead less than a week ago, has been set loose on the world.”

“Yeah, I know I screwed up but so did you. You never told me or Nyssa why we couldn’t use the Lazarus Pit on Sara. You never explained why it wasn’t meant for the dead. If either of us knew that, we might not have done what we did.” She rebutted. “Can we argue about this after we find Sara?”

Felicity, Nyssa and the rest of the League spent days trying to track Sara, to no avail. In the state she was in, she couldn’t have gotten very far. After a week, Sarab suggested something they hadn’t thought of.

“She may have returned to Starling. If she has begun to remember things, she would return there seeking answers. It was both where she lived and where she died.”

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Felicity asked.

“Because we’ve never been in this situation before and assumed she’s more disoriented than she may be.” Nyssa responded. “I’ll take a small group and-“

“No, Sarab will retrieve her. You are too personally involved in this.” Ra’s said. Sarab turned and left the room.

* * *

 

**Starling City**

Roy scoffed in annoyance as the woman the team was chasing vanished. There’d been rumors and sightings of a blonde woman attacking people on the street for the last few days. Every time the team got close to catching her, she managed to escape. She also hadn’t been caught on a single security camera the whole time. He turned his eyes to the other screen, which had been running searches for any trace of Felicity since the day she disappeared. Still, nothing had come of it, until now.

“She got away. Again.” Oliver growled as he came into the lair. “Anything?”

“Found something, not sure how useful. She’s attacking two types of people. The first two victims were shorter brunettes in their early twenties. The last three were well-dressed middle-aged, brunette men. SCPD doesn’t think it means anything. They assumed the men were an attempted robbery and don’t think its related to the women.”

“So, we’ve got nothing.”

“Not nothing.” Roy said pointing to the other screen. “Felicity’s phone was turned on ten minutes ago.”

“Trace it then.”

“I am. I’m not her, I’m still new at this. it’s gonna take some time.”

Across town, holed up in a vacant house, Sara Lance was trying to make sense of the memories she had regained. When she first woke up, she couldn’t remember much. After a few days, she remembered the place she was in. She wasn’t supposed to be there. She had to get out. She remembered Starling City. Slowly, more memories came back. Tonight, a man in a green hood almost caught her and memories came rushing back.

Thea shot her and she fell off a roof. She found Malcolm. She was surrounded by darkness and silence for what felt like years. She woke up underwater. When she got out, Nyssa and Felicity were staring at her. Wait, why were Nyssa and Felicity together? What was she doing there?

Suddenly, the phone she’d taken before fleeing the other place began to ring. She’d only turned it on ten minutes ago by accident.

“Felicity?” the voice on the other end asked. “Is that you?”

“No.” she said. her voice was hoarse from lack of use. “I saw her though.”

“Who are you? Why do you have her phone? What have you done with her?”

“I didn’t do anything to her but I know where she is. Meet me at 126 Adams Street.” Sara said before she hung up the phone. Unbeknownst to her, Sarab had caught onto Sara’s trail and had been following her all night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Talia face-off and Oliver finally finds out what happened.

**Starling City**

As Sara sat in the building where she was supposed to meet Oliver, she kept trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Oliver to know what happened to Felicity or that she wanted Felicity to be trapped in Nanda Parbat, it was the feeling like she wasn’t looking at the whole picture. There was something she didn’t know, something important she was missing.

She also couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. It had started that morning. Sara wandered around the city, trying to find something familiar when she felt eyes watching her. She didn’t see anyone but sensed someone was there. So, she did the only thing she could think of and ran. The feeling went away for a while. Now, it was back. She jumped as the door to the building was torn open and someone walked inside.

“Where is Felicity Smoak?!”

It was now or never.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

“What happens when they find her?” Felicity asked Nyssa as they sparred that morning. “Sara, I mean.”

“I am unsure. This is new territory for the League of Assassins.”

“This is all my fault.” She said sadly. They went back to sparring.

Later, she was walking from the training area back to her room when she was pulled into a side room by Talia. She tried not to let her see how startled she was. She had an iron grip on Felicity’s arm.

“Hello, sister.” Talia said in a tone that reminded Felicity of Isabel.

“Hi.”

“I just wanted to….clear the air as it were.”

“Let me guess. This is the part where you threaten me or something.” she deadpanned. “One, I don’t care. Two, funny how you’re doing this now. Three, I don’t care.”

“You should show more respect towards me. And I do not intend to threaten you, it’s a warning.”

“Ok, fine. Let’s get this over with.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Father appearing to care about you is the only reason you are still alive. If he did not, I would have killed you the day I arrived. I hope you know its an act. He thinks you can replace me, or Nyssa, and is behaving accordingly. He is wrong, and one day, you will disappoint him and he will realize it. When that day comes, I will be waiting. And I will kill you for trying to replace me.”

“I don’t think he cares about anyone other than himself to be honest.” Felicity responded. She then maneuvered so she broke Talia’s grip and had her arm immobilized. “And him pretending to care isn’t the only reason I’m alive.” She let her sister’s arm go. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have your own group of assassins to lead? Coming back here to start something with me because Dad didn’t hug you enough, its pathetic.” She turned to go. As she placed a hand on the doorknob, Talia attacked from behind.

“How dare you!” Talia shouted. She moved to attack again.

After the first blow, Felicity’s instincts, and some Lazarus Pit-induced rage, took over. Talia had years more experience than Felicity did, but the blonde hadn’t quite gotten a handle on her bloodlust yet. Talia was fighting to best Felicity, Felicity wasn’t sure if she wanted to defeat Talia, wound her or kill her. At some point, the noise caught an assassin’s attention, because before long, Ra’s had stormed into the room demanding order.

“Leave us.” Ra’s barked at the others. Everyone except the two sisters scurried to leave. “What is the meaning of this?”

“We needed to work a few things out.” Felicity answered.

“By attempting to kill each other?”

“It may have gotten out of hand.” She admitted.

“Philistia, I believe the priestess needs to see you.” Ra’s said, before turning to his eldest child. “And Talia-“

“I was trying to find you when I saw Philistia. I wanted to say my farewells. Coming to Nanda Parbat has reminded me why I chose to forge my own path. I have lingered here too long already.” She said.

“Very well.” Ra’s said in an unreadable tone. “I will forego the guards escorting you out, as you know the way.”

As Talia gathered her things and left, she stewed over what happened with Felicity. Not only had they been nearly evenly matched, but she’d managed to make Talia look like a fool after the fact. One thing was clear to her: her rivalry with Felicity wasn’t over.

* * *

 

**Starling City**

Sara stepped out from the shadows where she’d been hiding. “You aren’t even gonna say hi, Ollie?”

“’Sara- it- this isn’t possible.” Oliver said, lowering his bow slightly. “You died. I saw your-“

“It’s not the first time I’ve been killed.” She answered. “I died, but I got better, with help.”

“Who- How-?”

“Nyssa, but that’s not important right now. I know where Felicity is, I saw her.”

“Where? Is she okay?”

“Ollie, she’s in N-“

Before Sara could finish, she fell forward, unconscious. A black-clad figure stepped out from nearby. “I wouldn’t put too much stock in Taer Al-Safer’s words. She has been rather confused, lately.”

Oliver nocked an arrow and aimed it at the figure. “And why should I trust you?”

The man removed his mask. “Because you did once.” Sarab answered.

“Maseo, what-?”

“Maseo Yamashiro is dead. I am Sarab and I have been sent to bring Taer Al-Safer back to Nanda Parbat.” He walked over to her prone form and picked her up.

“Wait, she- someone I care about is missing. She knows where she is.” Oliver said, trying to talk his former friend into just giving him more time. “I need to find her, I-“

“You refer to the woman you know as Felicity Smoak?” Oliver nodded. “She’s safe.”

“You know where she is too.” He didn’t answer and walked out of the building.

Oliver stormed into the foundry where Digg, Thea and Roy were already waiting. They had varying expressions of shock on their face. Oliver had turned his comm off as soon as he saw Sara, but they’d heard her voice when she greeted him.

“Was that-?”

“Sara, yes. She’s alive. Probably the League’s doing.” Oliver said. “That’s not the most surprising thing I found out.”

“She told you where Felicity is.” Digg said.

“She got knocked out by a League member before she could. Between what she was gonna say and what the League member said, I know where she is.”

“Okay, so where is she?”

“Turns out Malcolm wasn’t lying. Felicity’s in Nanda Parbat.” Oliver said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out about Felicity's location and heads to Nanda Parbat. The trip doesn't end the way anyone expected.

**Starling**

“Felicity’s in Nanda Parbat.” Oliver said.

“What- why would Nyssa lie about that?” John asked.

“I don’t know. To throw us off her trail, because that’s what she does, some third reason.”

“Ok, what do we do?” Roy asked.

“Sara told me where Nanda Parbat was a few months ago. We’re gonna go there and we’re gonna get both of them back.” Oliver said. “Be ready to leave in an hour.”

“I want to find her as much as you do, but this is the League of Assassins. We need a real plan.”

“I’ll talk to Lyla, see what intel she can give me. And we should consider talking to Malcolm”

“I vote no.” Thea said from the corner. “He waited how long to tell us what he knew? If we ask him questions about the League, we can’t know how honest he’s being. Besides, this isn’t about him right now, its about Sara and Felicity.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity, Nyssa and Ra’s were in Ra’s throne room when Sarab entered with an unconscious Sara thrown over his shoulder. As soon as he entered the room, he placed her on the ground and bowed to the Demon Head.

“I see you were successful.”

“Partially, my lord. I was unable to locate Taer Al-Safer before she took the lives of five people. Two men and three women.” He answered.

“Do you have any guess as to why?”

“The three men all bore somewhat of a resemblance to Al Saher. As for the three women, I’m not sure why.” He paused. “There is another problem.”

“Such as?”

“When I located her, she was meeting with Oliver Queen. She told him she knew where Philistia was. I was able to subdue her before she could tell him, but in doing so, I had to make my presence known.”

Felicity gasped when she heard that. She’d been gone for months and Oliver was still looking for her. Her father spared her a glance before turning back to his man.

“Did he recognize you, from his past with Maseo Yamashiro?”

“He did. He doesn’t know for sure I joined the League after Hong Kong but he might suspect.”

“So, Oliver Queen, and his allies, could very well be heading here now, to ‘rescue’ Philistia.” The Demon Head summarized. “Make sure the sentries keep a close eye on the borders. And I want any unexpected guests brought to me. You may go.”

Two servants came into the room and carried Sara away. The other assassins filed out. Felicity was about to leave as well when her father stopped her. “It does not matter.”

“What?”

“Let’s say he does find this place, and comes to bring you home. I will not simply allow you to leave. Nothing he can say or threaten will sway me, so the entire endeavor is ultimately useless.”

She didn’t respond and stormed out of the room. No one chased after her and Nyssa left to check on Sara.

A week after Sarab and Sara’s return, the very air around Nanda Parbat was frought with tension. Everyone could sense that something was about to happen. The upside was Sara was doing a little better. She still had a tendency to lash out and had attacked multiple guards, but unlike during her escape, no one had died. Small victory to say the least.

On the eighth day after Sara’s return, Felicity and Nyssa were practicing their swordplay when an assassin came into the room and told them Ra’s had demanded to see them. They nodded and headed towards the throne room. Walking in, they saw Oliver, John, Thea and Roy chained up and on their knees. The elder woman walked around the group so she was facing them. Oliver caught sight of Nyssa and spoke.

“You lied to me.”

“No, I didn’t. I told you I had nothing to do with the abduction, I never claimed the League was not involved.” She said calmly. “And I said her abduction didn’t have anything to do with my beloved’s death. It didn’t.”

“If it wasn’t about Sara, then why-?” John spoke up. He then noticed Felicity had stepped around to stand next to Nyssa. “Felicity, you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Relatively.”

“Let her go.” Oliver shouted at Ra’s. “Whatever your issue is with me, whatever you want revenge for, she doesn’t have anything to do with it. You shouldn’t keep her prisoner because of me.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that. And she is not, and has never been a prisoner.” He said. “She is my daughter.”

“What-?”

“It’s true, Oliver. Turns out the guy my mom met ‘Ray’ was actually Ra’s al Ghul.” Felicity said.

“I was unaware of Philistia’s existence, until Taer Al-Safer and Nyssa returned from assisting you with Slade Wilson. So, I should thank you, for helping me locate my long-lost daughter.”

“If she isn’t a prisoner, then she can leave. As can Sara.” Roy spoke up.

“Sara’s not in a good place right now. Leaving isn’t a good idea.” She said.

“And Philistia will not be leaving. You may attempt to fight me on this, perhaps convince her to leave with you under the cover of darkness, but you will lose. You will lose and your city will suffer. If you chose to court war with me, I will raze it to the ground. Leave now, I will not give you another chance.”

“Felicity-“ Oliver said.

“I- you should go.” The blonde said. “He’s not kidding about this being your only chance.”

Ra’s barked out an order in Arabic to the guards who started pulling Oliver and his team from the room. “This isn’t over! Felicity, I’m coming back for you! I won’t leave you here!” the archer shouted.

Ra’s looked unimpressed and Felicity sprinted from the room. Nyssa followed Team Arrow out, claiming she wanted to make sure they actually left Nanda Parbat. As they neared the plane, she ordered the other assassins to give her a moment with the team.

“I am sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You got Sara back, and revenge on me for protecting Malcolm. Its exactly what you wanted.”

“I wanted revenge on Malcolm, and you to a lesser extent. That doesn’t mean I’m happy about what my father is doing or how its affecting my sister.” she answered. “Have a safe flight.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver couldn't bring Felicity home, but Thea might have leverage to, Sara gets informed of a few things and Felicity's training has reached a critical juncture.

“I wanted revenge on Malcolm, and you to a lesser extent. That doesn’t mean I’m happy about what my father is doing or how its affecting my sister.” Nyssa answered. “Have a safe flight.” She turned to head back to the compound.

“Wait!” Someone called out as she turned away. Nyssa turned back to see Thea had taken a step towards her but Roy was holding her back.

“What is it?”

“The League is still looking for Malcolm, right?”

“And if we are?”

“I can help you with that.”

“Thea-“ Oliver said warningly. His sister really didn’t know what she’d be getting into by allying with the League or helping them.

“Be quiet.” Nyssa told Oliver. “I doubt we need your assistance, but you’ve made me curious. Why would you do something like that? your brother nearly went to war to protect him.”

“Because I’m really, really pissed at him. He lied to me, he manipulated me and he used me to get what he wanted. All to make Ollie do something for him, though I don’t know what it is.” She answered. “And he did kill Sara. That’s more than enough.”

“Your brother swore it was not Al Saher.”

“You didn’t have any-“ Oliver argued. Nyssa didn’t have any proof at the time that Malcolm killed Sara and he wasn’t going to let Merlyn die without proof.

“He didn’t fire the arrows, but he was the one responsible.” Thea said. After she learned Oliver’s secret, she started piecing stuff together. She had skills she didn’t remember learning and knew things she shouldn’t have known if her time away had just been touring Europe with Malcolm. She also started remembering things. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“What are you hoping to gain from this?” Nobody did anything out of the goodness of their heart in Nanda Parbat. Everyone had an agenda or wanted something out of it. She didn’t see a reason Thea Queen would be any different.

“Nothing. Call it a show of good faith, I guess.”

“Nyssa, the Demon Head ordered them to leave. Why are they still here?” One of the assassins walked over to the group and asked.

“One of them claims to have information I need. Give me five minutes.” The assassin bowed and left. “Tell me everything you know. Quickly.”

Thea told her as much as she could. Where Malcolm’s safehouses in Starling and the surrounding areas were. Places he’d taken her during their trip abroad. People she remembered him meeting with. Fake names he’d used. She also said there was other information she was still trying to remember but might be able to share in a few days. Then, their time was up.

Roy, Thea and John got onto their plane while Oliver lingered. “I’m coming back for her.”

“I know. You shouldn’t but I know you will.”

“Watch out for her please.” He said before getting onto the plane. Nyssa nodded and walked back to the fortress.

 

“Please enlighten me, daughter,” Ra’s said as soon as Nyssa arrived back inside, “how escorting four people to their plane turned into a forty-five minute endeavor.”

“They were reluctant to leave Philistia behind and tried to talk me into helping them ‘rescue’ her.” she answered. “Then, Thea Queen claimed to have information pertinent to the League.”

“And what was this information?”

“Nothing worth passing on. Information we already knew about Al Saher’s whereabouts.” She lied. If anyone was going to catch Malcolm, or kill him, it was going to be her. She wasn’t risking Ra’s assigning the task to someone else. “How is she?”

“I do not know. After Oliver Queen and his comrades were taken from the room, she left. Two servants went looking for her, unsuccessfully. I know she is still within the walls of Nanda Parbat as none of the outer sentries have encountered her.”

“You don’t know where she is, but you know she’s still here. Did you ask Donna?”

“Donna only speaks to me when she has to and our conversations about Philistia never end well. Regardless, I have no interest in finding your sister at the moment.”

“Why not?”

“She was reminded today of the life she left behind, the one she claims I ‘ruined’ and ‘stole’ from her. The appearance of her old friends upset her, I could see it. All of the anger and resentment she buried over the last few months is lingering closer to the surface. I refuse to waste my time listening to her yell about how unfair my actions and her life are.”

Nyssa didn’t say it, but she agreed with Felicity. She had a lot to be angry about and a lot to resent. It must’ve been hard, seeing remnants of her old life, being so close to leaving Nanda Parbat behind, but knowing she couldn’t, having to watch them walk away. It wouldn’t be surprising if Felicity didn’t reappear for a few days. Knowing Felicity needed her space, and wanting to clear her head, Nyssa went to see Sara.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Sara asked when Nyssa opened the door.

“Oliver Queen and his team were here. They demanded my father let yourself and Felicity go, believing you were being held prisoner. They left disappointed.”

“Of course, he did.” She took a deep breath. “I haven’t asked, because I hoped one of you would tell me, but why is Felicity here?”

“Because in 1988, my father had a tryst with her mother. She’s my younger half-sister. Father wasn’t aware of her existence until we returned from fighting Slade Wilson.”

“Ok, of everything reason I could think of, that didn’t ever cross my mind.” She said. “Poor Felicity.”

“Indeed.”

 

Felicity spent two days hiding from the other assassins. By the end of the second day, Ra’s had grown tired of her ‘childish display’ and went to find her himself. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to discover her hiding place. After lecturing her about her behavior the last few days, he escorted her to her room and informed her they’d speak first thing in the morning.

The next morning, Felicity found Ra’s in one of the training rooms already talking with Nyssa. Both their backs were turned.

“-may not be ready.” Her sister said.

“I say that she is. My decision is final.” He answered before turning around. “Are you going to linger in the doorway all morning?”

“Seemed like I was interrupting something.” she said nervously. “Uh, what did you wanna talk to me about?”

“You have trained hard to hone your skills. The time has come to put what you have learned to the test.”

“Ok, what does that me-?”

“You’re being sent on an assignment with me, sister.” Nyssa interrupted. “It is the next step in your journey as an assassin.”

“Oh.” She really wasn’t looking forward to it. “When do we leave?”

“One hour.” Ra’s answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes on her first mission, Malcolm tries to gain support from Team Arrow and someone gets a wake-up call.

**Nanda Parbat**

“You’re being sent on an assignment with me, sister.” Nyssa interrupted. “It is the next step in your journey as an assassin.”

“Oh.” She really wasn’t looking forward to it. “When do we leave?”

“One hour.” Ra’s answered. He then gestured to a table in the corner. “You will find that your League attire has already been prepared.”

Felicity looked down at what she was wearing. It was the standard black jacket, tunic and pants all other assassins except Ra’s and Nyssa wore. She didn’t understand why she’d need to wear special attire for a mission. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?”

“Nothing, except it does not properly demonstrate your position within the League. You are Philistia, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. You should not look like every other assassin at my disposal.”

“Okay….” Felicity said. That didn’t answer her question at all, and she didn’t like ‘position within the League’ part, but she knew arguing wouldn’t do any good. She walked over to the table her father had gestured to.

The armor looked like a mixture of Nyssa’s League garb and the armor Felicity was currently wearing. The pants looked exactly the same as the ones she was wearing, except instead of being black, or the dark red Nyssa’s were, they were a dark purple shade. The pants were accompanied by a jacket with accents that were the same shade of purple and a black hood with a purple interior. Holding it up, Felicity could tell that the jacket was about the length of a trench coat. It’s design reminded Felicity of old movies for some reason. There was a long sleeve shirt to wear underneath it that was made out of Kevlar or a similar material. While the shirt was mostly dark grey, the fabric covering from her neck to the bottom of her rib cage was the same shade of purple as everything else. Black gloves and purple forearm bands completed the look.

“Wow, I guess we had a lot of purple fabric to get rid of.” She deadpanned.

“I will not cater to your need to turn everything into a joke. Change, say your farewells and complete your mission.” Ra’s said before sweeping from the room.

“What did he expect me to say? ‘Thanks for the murder suit, Dad. I love it’? Its what the armor represents that I don’t like, not its appearance.”

“I know.” Nyssa said. “I’ll leave you alone now. Meet me in the temple when you’re ready.”

“Wait, who- where are we going?”

“Kasnia, but the mission may lead us elsewhere and we aren’t to return until it’s finished.” She answered. “Father has ordered that that’s all I tell you.”

“Of course he did.”

An hour later, Felicity, Nyssa and another assassin left Nanda Parbat for this assignment. She wondered if the extra manpower was needed to find their target or if his job was to prevent Felicity from trying to escape. This was the first time she left Nanda Parbat since her father kidnapped her.

* * *

 

**Kasnia**

As soon as the League’s plane landed, they got to work. A source, Felicity wasn’t allowed to know who, had informed the League this was a favorite hiding place of the man they were pursuing. Ra’s wasn’t happy, but one of the assassins let slip that their target was a male when discussing contingency plans. He then attacked the man for the mistake. She didn’t see why it was a big deal. There were billions of men on the planet and millions that were either visiting or living in Kasnia.

After reaching their hideout, Nyssa sent the other assassin out to interrogate some of the citizens about seeing the man they were after or any rumors of his presence in the area. Less than an hour later, he came back with the location of their target’s safehouse. It seemed awfully convienent to Felicity that they’d already managed to track him down, but she didn’t tell anyone that.

The group broke into the house to find it empty and clearly unused for some time. Felicity felt a smug satisfaction that she’d predicted this outcome. It was also annoying because if he wasn’t here, the trail was cold and the mission would drag on. As they were leaving the abandoned house, Felicity saw something out of the corner of her eye. She hated mysteries and no one would even tell her who they were after. Maybe what she saw would. She walked over to a picture frame laying on the table and wiped the layer of dust off.

“Philistia, what are you-?”

“Are you fracking kidding me?” Felicity shouted as she shoved the frame into the assassin’s face. “Our target’s Malcolm Merlyn and you couldn’t have just told me that?”

“It is-“

“The will of Ra’s al Ghul, I know. Here I was, thinking our target was a random guy who’d pissed Father off. Or someone who either knew too much or got in the way. I was wrestling with the guilt I was gonna feel about maybe him not deserving it, and now? Now, I don’t need to worry.”

“You don’t?” Nyssa asked.

“No, I might not feel the same ‘he betrayed us, he betrayed our code’ grudge against him, but I still hate him and wish he was dead.” She answered. “I don’t have a problem with us killing him. At all.”

“That’s good to know. Now, we should get to work on finding him.”

* * *

 

**Starling City**

The days after Oliver and the others returned from Nanda Parbat weren’t pleasant. Oliver was angry at everyone, including himself, for Felicity being in the situation she was in. John and Roy were concerned about her behavior and felt troubled about Sara. Thea was wracked with guilt about Sara’s death, her botched resurrection and how everything could’ve been avoided somewhat if she hadn’t trusted Malcolm months ago.

“Have you told her yet?” Digg asked Oliver on the seventh day they were home.

“Told who what?”

“Laurel that Sara’s still alive.”

“No, I- if I tell her, she’s gonna wanna know how I know. And I can’t explain that without telling her things she’s better off not knowing. She’s also going to want to see her which she can’t do.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. Find some- I’m not giving up, but I don’t have an answer yet. I need more information and a plan and probably outside help. Our list of viable options is getting very short. Sara’s my first choice but that won’t work. Nyssa would be my second but its obvious she doesn’t care. None of the other options are good.”

“And what are the other options?”

“I think you know the answer and you already know why we can’t do that.”

“You’re running out of options, so am I. Isn’t that serendipitous?” Malcolm said as he stepped out of the shadows.

“What do you want?”

“I know you went to Nanda Parbat. I’m shocked you’re still alive, which means you either bargained your way out, or fought your way out, which is unlikely. Since the first explanation is the most likely, and information about me is the only valuable intel you have, I need to know what you told them.”

“I didn’t tell them anything. They let us go. We went because I decided to give your ‘the League took Felicity as revenge’ theory a chance. It was wrong, we didn’t do anything to anger the League in asking, so they told us to leave and never come back.” Oliver said.

“The Demon Head just let you go? That doesn’t happen. No one is just released from Nanda Parbat.” He argued.

“Well, he did. So, now that I don’t have anything to tell you, are you gonna leave or-?”

“No. Because somehow the League’s caught onto my methods. They’ve gotten closer to finding me in the last six days than the previous six months.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Nothing, except I’m refusing to leave Starling as long as the League has a bounty on my head. You keep the League from killing me until I find a way out of this mess and I’ll use my resources to help you find Ms. Smoak.”

“And how do we know you didn’t kidnap her to manipulate this situation?” Thea asked.

“I didn’t. You think if I’d taken her I would’ve waited this long to give you my demands? You wouldn’t have had time to report her missing before I was ordering you to help me.”

 

Across town, the three assassins were getting settled in their hideout. Felicity was also congratulating herself on her own ingenuity. They’d searched for Malcolm for five days before Felicity decided to share her theory about where he might have gone.

“How did you guess he’d come here, Philistia?” the male assassin asked once Felicity verified a sighting of him.

“Call it a hunch.” She shrugged.

“Check the perimeter.” Nyssa told the man who left to follow her order. “How did you guess?”

“He had a plan when he killed Sara. She tracked Malcolm for weeks before he came to Starling. He had plenty of chances but waited until Starling to kill her. He wanted her to die here. He also made Thea do it to force Oliver to help him because he’d do anything to protect his sister. Maybe he wants Oliver to take the fall, maybe he wants him to challenge our father, I don’t know. Anyway, between his plans, Oliver declaring Malcolm was under his protection and us destroying every hideout of his we come across, it’s the only place that makes sense for him to go. Being here makes it easier to manipulate Oliver, Thea and the others and it puts the team between us and him.”

“The perimeter is secure.”

“We know he’s here. How will we draw him out?”

 

Two days later, Thea walked into her loft and let out an annoyed sigh. She thought by now Malcolm would’ve gotten the message. He might’ve helped make her, but he wasn’t her father and she didn’t want anything to do with him. Yet, he insisted on defending him manipulating her, having Sara killed and even the Undertaking as if he was the good guy in all of this.

Thea could sense a presence behind her as she locked the door and froze. “He isn’t here.”

“I know, but he is in Starling City.” Felicity said from where she stood. “Taking you will draw him out, so you’re going to help me.”

“And if I say no?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, but you’re coming with me one way or the other.”

 

Malcolm was in the foundry, trying to pry more information out of Oliver. He knew he’d left a lot out when he explained what happened in Nanda Parbat. Any information Oliver could share could mean the difference between success and failure for Malcolm’s plan.

“They didn’t ask you about Sara?”

“Nope.”

“And who was present for this?”

“Ra’s, Nyssa, a bunch of masked assassins.”

“Nyssa was there and didn’t demand information about finding Sara’s killer?” He asked incredulously.

“No, I was shocked too.”

Malcolm was about to respond when his phone rang. “What is it Thea?”

“Sorry. Not Thea.” A voice said. “She’s taking a nap right now. Al Saher.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League makes its move against Malcolm, Oliver discovers something concerning and the archer has a decision to make.

“Sorry. Not Thea.” A voice said. “She’s taking a nap right now. Al Saher.”

Malcolm gripped the phone tighter. “If you hur-”

“I don’t have any desire to hurt her. You, on the other hand, well you’re a smart man, I think you know how that sentence ends.”

“What do you want?”

“Again, you’re a smart man. You already know the answer to that. Surrender and I’ll let your daughter go. I’ll give you some time to decide.” The line went dead.

“They have Thea.” Malcolm said as he put the phone down. “The League is in Starling, they took her. They’re claiming if I hand myself over, they’ll let her go.”

“Of course they did, because its not her they’re after. You never should’ve come here.”

“Oliver-“

“No, you should’ve stayed the hell away from her.” He said as he grabbed his bow. “Did they tell you anything else? A location? A name? Anything?”

“I was hung up on before I could ask anything.”

“So, you don’t even know if she’s still alive.” Oliver said. “Give me the phone or I will kill you myself.”

Malcolm weighed his options. He doubted Thea’s kidnapper was alone and would need help to get her back without surrendering to the League. He also suspected if he showed up with Oliver to get Thea, they might kill her. On the other hand, doing nothing and hoping Oliver would do all the work could end with Oliver betraying him and handing him over, especially if it saved Thea. With no other choice, he gave him the phone.

 

Across town, Sarab hung up the phone. Felicity sighed and looked at Thea. The younger woman had decided not to fight Felicity when she showed up at the loft and went quietly. She just wanted this whole thing to be over. “I’m sorry to put you in the middle of this.”

“You didn’t, your dad and my dad did. Mostly my dad. You seem…different.” Thea didn’t know Felicity very well but from what she knew, Felicity was an overall happy person who wouldn’t hurt anyone. The woman standing in front of her didn’t seem quite so bright and happy and while she didn’t want to hurt Thea, was willing to if it she had to.

“Yeah well, my stay in Nanda Parbat hasn’t exactly been a relaxing vacation.”

“You know, he didn’t stop looking for you. He tried everything, called in every favor trying to find you. I don’t think Ollie slept at all that first month.”

Before Felicity could respond, the phone she’d taken from Thea began to ring.  Sarab answered and was about to speak when Oliver growled into the phone. “I want proof of life.”

“You are not Al Saher.”

“No, I’m not. But he told me what was going on. If you want us to even consider what you’re suggesting, we need to know she’s still alive. Proof of life, now.”

“You don’t command me and aren’t in the position to demand things.” He responded before turning to Thea and holding out the phone. “Your brother wants proof you’re alive.”

“Ollie?...Yeah, I’m okay….no, they didn’t hurt me….they just want Malcolm. There’s something else you should-“

Sarab yanked the phone away before she could say anything else. “Is that proof enough for you? Tell Al Saher I will send him a location and he is to come alone.”

Nyssa, Felicity and Sarab all knew he wouldn’t come alone. Either Oliver or Oliver and someone else would be there as back-up whether he asked or not. They didn’t care if they did show up as long as Malcolm was captured.

 

At the designated time, Malcolm stood atop the roof where Sara died. Oliver was watching from one of the adjacent rooftops. He passed the League’s message onto Malcolm and immediately refused to be the man’s back-up. he was worried the League would hurt or kill Thea if Malcolm didn’t do exactly what they said. He still followed him to the location, wanting to get Thea out of the line of fire if fighting started.

One moment, Malcolm was alone on the roof. The next, three figures were surrounding him. He recognized one as Nyssa and one as a standard League member. It was the third figure, the woman wearing black and purple that surprised him. clearly, she was someone important, but he hadn’t met her and he didn’t like unknown variables. She wore a mask that covered her mouth and the hood of her jacket covered part of her eyes so he couldn’t see much of her face. Something about her seemed familiar though. He moved into a fighting stance.

Seeing that Thea wasn’t on the roof, Oliver released one of his grappling hook arrows and landed on the roof.

“We were wondering when you were going to stop hiding.” Nyssa remarked.

Sarab stepped away from Malcolm to keep Oliver occupied. “You should not have come.”

Oliver fired two arrows that Sarab evaded before switching his tactics to fight his former friend hand-to-hand. “Where’s my sister?”

“Safe. Once Al Saher is subdued, I will take you to her.”

While Sarab kept Oliver at bay, Nyssa and Felicity teamed up against Malcolm. Sword fighting wasn’t Malcolm’s specialty but he could hold his own. He got a lucky shot in which left Nyssa dazed and bleeding. With now only one person to fight, Malcolm relaxed slightly. He could tell she hadn’t been in the League for as long as the others and expected this to be rather easy with Sarab busy and Nyssa injured. Unfortunately for him, Felicity’s bloodlust reared its ugly head when she saw her sister bleeding. She lashed out like a wounded animal and soon, Malcolm was swordless, bleeding and on his knees.

“Al Saher, you have failed this city.”

“Who are you?”

“Lazara, daughter of the Demon.” She pulled her arm back to stab Malcolm in the chest.

“Sister, stop!” Nyssa said.

Felicity stilled and turned to face her sister. “Why should I?”

Oliver heard her voice and froze. Sarab stopped the second Oliver turned away. When Felicity turned, her hood fell back, allowing Oliver to see her. He’d know those eyes anywhere. “No, its- it’s not- how-?”

“Father wants him alive.” She reminded her.

Felicity put her sword away and kneed Malcolm in the face, knocking him out. “I don’t know why he wants him alive. He’s gonna kill him anyway, why delay the process?”

“The Demon Head has his own plans.” Sarab said as he picked up Malcolm in a fireman’s carry and walked away.

“Felicity?”

“Thea’s at the abandoned house on Baker Street. The door’s unlocked and she’s waiting for you.” she told him.

“What happened to you? You- the Felicity I know never would’ve-“ She never would’ve taken his sister. She wouldn’t have tried to kill Malcolm. She wouldn’t have joined the League.

“I’m not that woman anymore. I had to- I had to survive.” She said before walking away.

 

Malcolm came to after the plane was already in the air. He was secured to his seat with various overlapping restraints so that he could barely move and thus be unable to escape from.

“You’re awake. I wondered how long it would take.”

“Ms. Smoak, I-“ Oliver told him he went to Nanda Parbat to confront the League about Felicity’s kidnapping. He claimed they came up empty. Clearly, that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t believe Oliver had managed to lie to him.

“I wouldn’t speak if I were you, Al Saher.” Nyssa said. “Sister, don’t talk to the prisoners.”

 

Hours after Malcolm was taken, Oliver found Thea and made sure she was okay. He then told Digg and Roy what had happened to their shock and horror. Now, he was sitting alone in the foundry. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen. He couldn’t believe that Ra’s had turned Felicity into a killer. He needed to save Felicity from the League, he had to get her back.

“I figured you’d be down here.” Digg said as he walked into the room.

“This is my fault.”

“No, it isn’t. He’s her father. You didn’t make him or her do anything. And its not like he was going to let her leave and she turned him down.”

“There has to be a way to help her, to get her away from them.” He said.

“Unless you want to go back to Nanda Parbat and challenge Ra’s to a duel for her freedom or something, we can’t do anything right now.”

A year ago, it would’ve sounded like a deathwish. Now the he knew what was happening to Felicity, the darkness she was being exposed to, it sounded like a great idea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity deals with the aftermath of her first mission for the League and Oliver makes a decision.

**STARLING CITY**

“You can’t be serious.” Roy said.

“I don’t think I’ve been more serious about anything ever before.” Oliver responded. He’d just finished explaining his plan to John, Roy and Thea. It was pretty straight forward. He was going back to Nanda Parbat to challenge Ra’s to a duel.

“This isn’t the Count or Slade or even Malcolm, this is the League of Assassins. Ra’s al Ghul himself.”

“I know that.” Oliver said. “According to Sara, I can challenge Ra’s to a duel for Felicity’s freedom. League law states he has to either accept the challenge and fight me or concede and release her. Sara’s free to leave because, although she was resurrected, she did fulfill her oath to serve the League until death. Why she hasn’t is a mystery still.”

“I want Felicity back, we all want her back,” John began, “but Ra’s made some very serious and hard to ignore threats if we went to war with him. We rushed in once, we can’t do it again.”

“We aren’t, I am. I’m going to Nanda Parbat alone.” Oliver said. “You’re staying here to protect the city. I’m gonna help Felicity, whatever it takes.”

“I know the last few days were jarring. I know what you saw her do was shocking. Hearing you tell us was shocking enough, but running headfirst into this without training, without planning, its not going to end well.”

“Well, I’m not going to wait. You didn’t see her. This, what she’s doing, what he’s making her do, it’s destroying her. If I wait, we’re gonna lose even more of the Felicity we know and-“

“And?”

“And I don’t think I can survive that.” He said. He then turned to Thea. “’You’re quiet.”

“I don’t like this plan. I don’t like that this is happening. I don’t like that we’re in this position. I hate myself a little bit for my part in making things worse.” Thea said. “And I don’t know her as well as you do, but I can tell she’s not the same. I do know you, so I know you’re going to do this regardless of what I say. But I swear to god, you better come back.”

* * *

 

**NANDA PARBAT**

Ra’s was waiting in his throne room when Nyssa, Felicity and Sarab returned. A shackled Malcolm was being dragged in by the man and fell to the floor.

“I believe this is yours.” Felicity said in a bored tone.

“Your first mission was a success, my child. I am glad. There were no problems, I take it.”

“We had a slight altercation while trying to apprehend him. Nothing noteworthy.” Nyssa answered.

“And would this ‘altercation’ happen to have involved Oliver Queen?”

“It did. He was no match for Sarab, let alone Sarab, Philistia and myself. I suppose he felt some moral obligation to Merlyn. He vowed he wouldn’t allow us to attack or kill Al Saher in ‘his’ city. He had to at least attempt to keep that vow. He stopped fighting upon realizing it was a lost cause.”

Ra’s nodded and turned his attention to his prisoner. “Now, to your fate, Al Saher.”

“Please-“ Malcolm said from the floor. “I was your horsemen, let me hunt for you once more. Let me prove to you-”

Felicity scoffed and muttered something akin to ‘are you fucking kidding me’ loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  Her father shot her an annoyed look before speaking again.

“Al Saher, face your death with honor. Or at least dignity. There is a price you must pay for your sins. One that can only be measured in agony and blood, but know I will take no pleasure in it.”

“No, please.” He begged as he was yanked off the floor and moved towards the door. “Felicity, you can’t possibly be okay with this- please.”

“Take him away.” the Demon Head said. “We have discussed your unnecessary commentary, Philistia. More than once I believe.”

“Sorry, it just slipped out.” she said unapologetically.

“You disagree with my course of action.”

“With him dying? No. I’m shockingly, uncharacteristically, on board with that.” She shrugged. She wasn’t sure if this attitude was because it was Malcolm or if it was due to her dip in the Lazarus Pit. “It’s the theatricality I don’t understand. You’re rather….dramatic. You want him dead, why don’t you just kill him.”

“He killed 503 people, he should feel the pain of 503 deaths.”

“It just seems to me that you’re wasting an awful lot of time and energy on him. But, you’re the Demon Head. Am I dismissed?” He nodded and she walked off.

“What are your observations of her in the field, as it were?” Ra’s asked the other two.

“She performed well. My only critique would be she lacks experience in real combat.” Sarab said. “And an apparent reluctance to kill those who she doesn’t believe ‘deserve’ to die.”

“Elaborate.”

“In Kasnia, she discovered we were hunting Al Saher. Upon learning that fact, her demeanor changed. Prior to that, she was upset and beginning to feel guilty at the prospect of killing someone she wasn’t sure deserved to die. After learning he was our target, her guilt and reluctance vanished.”

“This was her first mission and what would’ve been only her third kill. That needs to be considered when discussing this.” Nyssa pointed out. “She was able to predict where he was and came up with a plan to draw him out.”

Ra’s dismissed both of them, needing solitude to think. Based on Sarab’s description, Felicity had done even better than he’d hoped on her first mission. It was clear she wasn’t as adverse to the League’s tactics or mission as she claimed to be. Her reluctance didn’t sit very well with him, but he supposed the newness of the situation from her perspective needed to be taken into account. The mission was a success and she didn’t display any truly concerning behavior, meaning it was time to progress to the next part of her training. He walked towards Felicity’s quarters to speak with her. He stopped in the doorway upon seeing she wasn’t alone.

“Are you okay? What did he make you do?” Donna asked. “Why were you gone for so long?”

“I’m fine. We were trying to find someone. We found him but it took longer than I hoped it would.”

“You’re anything but fine.”

“Mom, I- can we not argue about this? I don’t like it any more than you do but I don’t really have a choice. This is who I am now.” She said. “Are you just going to stand there?” She turned to lock eyes with her father.

“I did not wish to interrupt. I suspect you missed your mother while you were away. Still, I must speak with you. If Philistia and I could speak alone, Donna?”

“Fine. But then, you and I are going to have a little talk, mister.” She said angrily as she stormed out. Ra’s chuckled in amusement.

“I must congratulate you on a successful mission. Not only were you successful, but your sister tells me you performed beautifully. Far better than I anticipated.”

“Thanks.” She said awkwardly. This wasn’t something she’d ever wanted or needed to be congratulated on.

“I now have no qualms about your training moving forward. We will speak more in the morning.”

The next morning, after combat training, she and Ra’s spoke about the next steps in her training. Since she did so well on her first mission, she was next going to be sent on a solo mission. He sent her on a mission that very day, closer to Nanda Parbat, and she returned early the next morning. She didn’t know it, but an older League member had been sent to watch her and make sure she didn’t try to escape. The day after her solo mission, he introduced her to a group of five assassins and said they were now under her command. She hated the fact that she wasn’t just an assassin now, but a leader of assassins.

Two days later, she was arguing with her father about something when a sentry reported they’d captured an intruder. They dragged Oliver Queen into the room, much to Felicity’s shock and Ra’s amusement.

“I thought I made myself clear the last time we met. You were to leave Nanda Parbat and not return.”

“And I made it clear I wasn’t just going to leave Felicity here.” Oliver rebutted. “I challenge you to a duel for Felicity’s freedom from the League.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Ra's face off. Felicity searches for a way out.

“I thought I made myself clear the last time we met. You were to leave Nanda Parbat and not return.”

“And I made it clear I wasn’t just going to leave Felicity here.” Oliver rebutted. “I challenge you to a duel for Felicity’s freedom from the League.”

Ra’s stood from his throne and crossed over to Oliver almost instantly. “It’s been 67 years since someone last challenged me. Are you that eager to die?”

“Do you accept?”

“Oh, yes. I accept.” He said. “Since you are adamant about throwing your life away to save a woman from a place she has no desire to leave.”

Oliver’s eyes flicked over to Felicity’s and he could see she was conflicted. She might not be demanding to leave, but he could tell she certainly didn’t want to stay. While he was focused on Felicity, Ra’s ordered an assassin to escort Oliver out of Nanda Parbat and tell him where the duel will be held in 24 hours.

“Wait.” Felicity said before the order could be followed. “I need to speak with him for a second.”

“You will do no-“

“He challenged you to a duel on my behalf, for my freedom. I’m going to speak with him whether you like it or not. Without you here.”

“That is not-“

“It’s not like he can just sneak me out of Nanda Parbat. Five minutes, that’s all I want.”

For some unknown reason, Felicity didn’t know if it was to hurt Oliver or to hurt her, Ra’s left without an argument and the room emptied out. Oliver and Felicity were alone for the first time in months.

“You’ve had a lot of stupid plans in the past, but this takes the cake.”

“I promised I’d come back. just because he’s your father doesn’t mean you have to leave behind your whole life.”

“My life isn’t more important than yours. Starling City needs you, Thea needs you.”

“And I need you. I need my bubbly, babbling Girl Wednesday back.” He admitted.

“And I told you, she’s gone. Oliver, I’ve- I had to train, or there was no way I was gonna survive. He has ways of destroying people without killing them and- and I needed to keep some part of me, Felicity Smoak MIT grad, alive. So, I let him, let them, change me. I’ve done- I can’t undo what I’ve done, what he made me do.”

“I know that.” if anyone could understand that, it was Oliver.

“I don’t think you do. You know how these things change people. You saw I was different, but you don’t know how much. The Felicity you’re fighting for, willing to die for, she’s not the same as the one who went missing.” She said.

Before he could respond, Sarab came into the room and informed them that their five minutes were up. Oliver was escorted out of Nanda Parbat and given the location of the League’s sacred dueling grounds. The duel was to take place the next day. Felicity wandered around the compound for awhile, unsure of what to do. She couldn’t train with everything on her mind, and mostly just wanted to avoid her father. She found herself knocking on Sara’s door.

“Hey, long time, no- what’s wrong?”

“Oliver challenged Ra’s to a duel, so I could be free from the League. I don’t even know how he knows he could do that.”

“I told him. He thought I was suicidal for trying to kill myself when Nyssa tried to bring me back here. I told him there were only two ways out of the League, death or a duel against Ra’s. I guess he didn’t listen when I said those were basically the same thing.”

“I can’t- I don’t think-“ Her voice broke and she began to tear up. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t let Oliver get himself killed for her. She didn’t want to watch him die. She wished Ra’s had never even heard her name. That Donna had met anyone else that night 20 years ago.

“I know.”

“And he accepted, Ra’s accepted the challenge. Why would he do that? He already has what he wanted.”

“Because he’s a dick. A powerful one who needs to control everything.”

She left Sara’s room and began looking for Nyssa. She had a favor to ask, in case something happened during the duel between Ra’s and Oliver. The other woman was reluctant at first, believing she wanted her to interfere with the fight. When Felicity told her what her request was, Nyssa agreed immediately.

“She may not want to go.” The brunette pointed out.

“I know. I’m sure you’ll find a way to make her. Just please, get her out of here.”

“What are you planning to do?”

She didn’t have a complete plan yet, but she was working on it. “What I have to.”

That night, shortly after dinner, Ra’s informed Felicity that she’d be travelling with him, Sarab and another assassin to the location of the duel. Since they were fighting over her, she had to be present for the proceedings. She would’ve thought it was just customary if not for the glint in her father’s eye. He was happy she’d have to witness this.

They left shortly before dawn and headed to the League’s sacred dueling grounds. They stood atop the mountain for several hours before they heard someone approach. Oliver had made it to the top and the duel would take place.

“Remove your shirts. This is custom.” Sarab said approaching him.

Traditionally, this would be the last chance for a challenger to change their mind and bow out, but everyone there knew Oliver wouldn’t do that and didn’t want to waste the time informing him.

“Choose your weapon.” He selected two swords and waited for whatever came next.

Ra’s began speaking, recounting the story of the first man he killed. He explained how he felt afterwards, shared his view of what the League exists to do, and about how by killing, he had made the world a better place. He then launched into a tale of his last great love, a woman he was willing to die for, only to realize following her untimely death, how foolish the notion was. How he knew love made a person weak. He finished his speech by wondering why Oliver was so dead set on keeping Felicity from her destiny. As he spoke, he removed his cloak and shirt, handing them to an assassin standing nearby.

In the scant few seconds before the fight would begin, Felicity approached Oliver and spoke. “I love you. I don’t want you to die for me. Please, go.”

“Philistia!” her father reprimanded.

“I can’t.” He answered sadly.

“We are ready. Fight me, boy.”

“You’re unarmed.”

“I will take your weapons when you’re through with them.” He swung out and hit Oliver in the face.

After about thirty seconds of Oliver swinging at Ra’s and him dodging, he managed to take one of Oliver’s swords from him. for the next several minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were Oliver grunting and the two swords colliding. The archer was putting all his effort into this battle, while the Demon Head seemed to be barely exerting any energy.  He didn’t even look tired, while Oliver had been cut more than once and taken a small beating.

In the blink of an eye, Ra’s had his sword pointing directly in Oliver’s face and forced him to walk backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Oliver still had his sword, so Felicity hadn’t completely given up hope yet.

“You should take pride, you survived longer than most.”

Oliver sprung into action as he reached the very edge of the cliff. He swung his sword out to hit Ra’s while grabbing his wrist with the other hand. This forced Ra’s to drop his sword. The victory was short-lived however, as Ra’s gripped the blade of Oliver’s weapon with his bare hands, wrestled it away from him and stabbed him in the side. Ra’s heard the sound of a fight behind him, but didn’t turn to look. When he pulled the blade out, he elbowed him in the face, knocking Oliver to his knees.

“Don’t be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long.”

“Stop!” Felicity yelled. Her father looked over to see her standing on the edge of the cliff. Sarab was unconscious on the ground and the other assassin was lying in a pool of blood. “It’s over.”

“No, it is not.”

“Yes, it is. You’re fighting over me, I get to have a say in that.”

“And what do you have to say?”

“I’m leaving. We’re leaving. The fight’s over, it’s a draw. I’m going home.”

“And if I decide to kill him right here and now for daring to challenge me?’

“You kill him and I’ll jump off this cliff.” She said.

“You would take your own life, for him?”

“He’s willing to die for me.” She said. “What’s it going to be?”

Ra’s stabbed the sword into the ground and took a step away from Oliver. “Very well. It seems I have no choice.”

She rushed over to Oliver, helped him up and they left. As Ra’s watched them go, a new plan began to form in his mind. He’d let Felicity go, for now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escapes are made, reunions happen and apologies are given.

Nyssa pushed the woman in front of her down the hallway and was grateful no one had tried to stop and question them. She wasn’t sure if it was her reputation or the other woman’s past behavior that made none of the assassins try to intervene, but in any case, she and her companion made it out of the building unencumbered.

“No! I’m not leaving here without my daughter!” Donna spun around to yell.

“Felicity asked me to get you out of here. I’m doing as she asked.”

“Why? She’s still here, I’m not leaving her behind.”

“No, she is not. She and Father left at dawn to participate in a League ceremony. Its hard to explain, but this rite gives her the opportunity to escape. She intends to take it, but only if I got you out of Nanda Parbat while they were gone.”

“Why didn’t she tell me this?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps she worried Father would learn of her intentions or that you wouldn’t approve. She’s not returning to Nanda Parbat.” Nyssa said. “We must go, before someone comes looking for you two.”

“What do you mean, ‘us two’?” Donna asked.

They rounded a corner and saw Sara standing there, looking nervous but determined. “Hi, we haven’t really met, I’m Sara.”

“The Sara Felicity helped bring back to life?” She asked and the other woman nodded. “You’re coming with me?”

“Felicity wanted to be sure you made it back to Starling. And, if Nyssa went with you, it would raise too many eyebrows.”

 

Ra’s left the assassin Felicity killed atop the mountain but waited for Sarab to awaken before descending and starting the journey back to Nanda Parbat. Felicity and Oliver were long gone by the time Sarab came to, leaving the Demon Head to plot his next move and stew in his anger about Felicity outthinking him.

“What is our next step, My Lord?” Sarab asked him after a long period of silence.

“Nothing for now. Her mother is still in Nanda Parbat. The duel was a draw, meaning while Oliver Queen did not lose, he also did not win. By our laws, she is not free from the League. I will allow her to believe she is free for now, until the time is right.”

They reached Nanda Parbat and Ra’s ordered an assassin to bring Donna to him. He was told she wasn’t there and Nyssa was the last person to see her. Nyssa hadn’t been seen for several hours, though returned just after nightfall. When questioned, she claimed not to have seen Donna since breakfast.

 

“I don’t suppose you thought to pack any medical supplies when challenging Ra’s to a duel?” Felicity said once she and Oliver were off the mountain and heading back the way he came.

“There might be some gauze in my bag.” He answered. “It’s okay. The wound isn’t very deep.”

“You also thought having your kneecap shattered wasn’t a big deal.” She reminded him. “Please don’t lie to me. How are you?”

“I’ll live.” He said. “Were you really going to jump?”

“If he killed you? Probably. There was a slim chance he was going to, after my ultimatum. It was a calculated risk. He went to great lengths to keep me alive, it wasn’t likely he’d let me kill myself.”

“Why?”

“He hates wasting time on-“

“No, not that. Why were you willing to kill yourself?”

“I didn’t like the thought of you dying because of me, because you wanted to save me. I didn’t want to live if you died because of me.” She said. “You’re- I was okay with the thought of you living without me. I wasn’t okay with the opposite being true.”

Oliver didn’t respond for several moments. He could tell there were things she wasn’t ready to say. She’d told him she loved him right before trying to make him leave, to forget about her. They needed to talk about that, but not now.

“What about your mom? She’s still in Nanda Parbat.”

“No, she’s not. Nyssa helped her escape while you and Ra’s were dueling. She’s already out.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I asked Nyssa to do this, regardless of what happened, and she agreed. I know you don’t particularly like her, but she’s the one person who hasn’t let me down since the day Ra’s kidnapped me. If she said she’d help, she helped. If I know Nyssa as well as I think I do, Mom and Sara are already on the way to Starling.” Felicity said. “Please tell me you were optimistic about your chances against Ra’s and had some plan to get home.”

“I called in a favor. Just need to make a phone call.” He answered.

They reached a small village near the mountains, far enough away to be sure they weren’t followed, and Oliver made a call on the satellite phone. He arranged for the person on the other end to pick them up in the village.

“I’m sorry. About taking Thea.”

“We don’t-“

“No, I need to say it. I picked her because it was the easiest and fastest way to get to Malcolm. I was concerned that, if I didn’t suggest using her as bait, someone else would. And what they’d do to her to draw him out. In my mind at the time, breaking in and asking her to go along with my plan was better than just attacking her and forcing her to help. I know it doesn’t mean much now, but I never wanted to hurt her.”

“She said you told her that. After I found her. Her first question was whether it was over, her second was asking if I was mad at you.”

“Were you? Are you?”

“I was shocked. I was sad, and I was angry, but not at you. At Nyssa for lying by omission. At myself for not believing the League was behind it. At your father.”

“Yeah, get in line.” She scoffed. “You know, Thea told me something too. After Sarab called Malcolm but before you called back. She said you never stopped looking for me.”

“Of course I didn’t. I…care about you.” Felicity wasn’t ready to talk about her feelings, but Oliver wasn’t either.

They were saved from talking more by Oliver’s contact arriving. An older Asian man Felicity didn’t know pulled up in a beaten pick-up truck and yelled something to Oliver, who responded back. They drove from the village to an airstrip about an hour away. An ARGUS plane was already waiting there. As soon as the vehicle was within 50 feet of the aircraft, the door to the cargo hold opened and a small group of people ran onto the tarmac. The car stopped and Oliver and Felicity stepped out.

Neither had time to prepare before they were engulfed in hugs. Thea, Roy, John and Lyla surrounded them.

“What are you all doing here?” Oliver asked.

“I heard you called in a favor to Waller for lift home.” Lyla explained. “Somehow, Johnny found out and told them.” By that, she meant she told John knowing he’d tell Thea and Roy and they’d insist on coming. “Glad to see you both.”

“You two okay?” John asked.

“What happened?”

“You’re alive. Thank god you’re both alive.”

“Thanks to Felicity.” Oliver said. “Let’s go home.”

“Wait, what about your mom and Sara? Ra’s didn’t let them leave too?”

Felicity wasn’t sure how to explain everything just yet. She also wasn’t completely sure if Sara was with her mom or not, she just suspected. “They left before we did. They’re on the way back already.”

“Well then, let’s get off of this airstrip and back to Starling.”

Felicity had a feeling things weren’t over between her, Oliver and the League but savored the victory regardless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is home in Starling, but is she safe? Is anyone safe?

As soon as they got to Starling, Felicity insisted on going home. She’d been away for months. She knew plenty of people would want explanations, but she wanted to sleep in her own bed. She also needed to see for herself that her mother was there and not captive in Nanda Parbat any longer.

Oliver, not wanting to let Felicity out of his sights, acquiesced and drove her home. They spent the ride in silence, each unsure of what to say. Felicity unlocked her front door and found two blonde heads running towards her.

“Are we safe now? Is it over? How did you do it? What happened?” Donna asked.

“Thank god you’re okay. You are okay, right?” Sara wondered. “And you too, Ollie?”

“Nothing that won’t heal.”

“What happened? How were you able to leave?” Donna asked again.

“Oliver, he challenged Ra’s to a duel for my freedom.” Felicity admitted.

“People still duel in this day and age?”

“Ra’s does.” She shrugged.

“So, they dueled and he won?”

“Not quite. I kinda….forced Ra’s hand. It ended in a draw.” Felicity said. “But he let us leave. I asked Nyssa to get you home regardless of what happened. I didn’t want to leave you there.”

“Well, what difference does it make? We’re away from that depressing place. It’s over and we can put this whole thing behind us.” Donna exclaimed as she hugged Felicity again.

She shot Oliver and Sara a look. They all knew this wasn’t over. Ra’s wouldn’t give up so easily. They also suspected Felicity’s months in Nanda Parbat wouldn’t be so easy to put behind her.

 

The next day, Felicity and Donna went to the SCPD so the missing person’s case about them could be closed. Donna let Felicity do most of the talking, since she had more experience lying to the police. Some of what she told Captain Lance was the truth. Her father had found both of them after the fiasco with Brother Eye. They didn’t want anything to do with him, so he abducted them and took them overseas to where he lived. He’d kept them captive for months, trying to ‘reconnect’ with them. They escaped when an unexpected visitor arrived and they saw an opening. They didn’t want to press charges, wanting to just forget all of this happened.

“Why do I get the sense you’re leaving a great number of details out?” Lance asked when he was walking them out of the station.

“Because I- it’s complicated, and I’m not ready to talk about the rest.” Felicity answered.

“And do Sara or your friend in the hood-?”

“They know I’m okay. Who do you think found us?” Felicity responded. “My father’s still out there, but its over for now.”

“Good. The press’s gonna go crazy when its announced you were found. Your disappearance became really big news. I hope you’re ready for that.”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” She said. “Sara’s still in town, in case you were wondering.”

Felicity next stop after the police station was Palmer Tech. She gave Ray very few details, only telling him that she had been abducted but managed to escape. He offered her her job back, but she didn’t immediately accept.

“What happened, these last few months, I’ve got a lot of stuff to figure out.” She told him. “And spending most of my time working here, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Well, when you’re ready to come back, let me know. This company isn’t the same without you as the Vice President of Technology.” He told her.

Felicity and Donna both wandered around Starling until nightfall. They’d spent months dreaming about going home, but now that they were home, they weren’t quite sure what to do. It felt to both of them, but Felicity especially, like something was missing now. When dusk arrived, Felicity grabbed her things and got ready to head to the foundry.

“Where are we going?”

“We aren’t going anywhere. I’m going to Oliver’s base. The team needs my help.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You really don’t-“

“Please, baby. I know your stay in Nanda Parbat wasn’t super fun but mine- I went days without seeing you. When you went off on your missions, no one would tell me where you were. I didn’t- Nyssa and Sara were the only ones who would tell me if you were even still alive. Please don’t make me go through that again.”

“Ok.” Felicity really couldn’t argue with that logic, and Donna knew Oliver’s secret anyway. She told everyone that Ra’s had told her his identity on the flight home.

They arrived at Verdant and the others were already in the lair waiting. Digg and Thea both raised eyebrows at Donna’s presence but didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Oliver quietly asked her. “Crime’s been down, we don’t have any pressing crisis to stop.”

“My father turned my whole life upside down. This, it’s the only thing that makes sense to me right now. I need to do this.” she said. “Besides, I need to update my systems. It’s been months and they need it.”

Donna sat next to Felicity and watched as she updated the coding in all of her programs and applications. She asked Felicity a few questions about what they did, which she answered in an attempt to tune out what was happening behind her.

Sara was on the salmon ladder. Digg, Oliver, Roy and Thea were sparring. The sound of their fight put Felicity on edge and she tried as hard as she could not to react to it. When she ran out of codes to update and bugs to fix, she sat there with her spine completely straight and started doing complex calculations in her head. Anything to keep her grounded.

Oliver must have noticed her body language, because he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. The contact startled her and she thought she was being attacked. She turned, grabbed his arm and threw him onto his back. Sara immediately jumped down from the salmon ladder, prepared to fight.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked in a daze from the ground. He had no idea what had just happened or why Felicity was attacking him. Her eyes were glowing bright green, which he’d only seen once before, during the fight on the rooftop.

She noticed the others and began fighting them. Roy and Thea hadn’t had much training and were easily dealt with.  John and Oliver were harder to fight off but she held her own just fine. Sara, upon realizing what was happening to Felicity, ran over to where the medical supplies were and found a sedative. She loaded it into a syringe arrow just as Felicity knocked Oliver backwards towards her.

“You need to shoot her with this.” She said, handing him the arrow.

“I can’t shoot Felicity!”

Felicity, meanwhile, was fighting Digg and Roy, who’d gotten back up.

“It’s a strong sedative. It’s the easiest way to stop her without hurting anyone else.” She told him. “If you won’t, I will.”

Oliver still didn’t take the arrow, so Sara took matters into her own hands. While she was distracted fighting Digg, Sara injected it into Felicity’s shoulder. She passed out almost instantly. John caught her before she hit the ground and they moved her over to one of the medical table.

“What the hell just happened?” Thea asked.

“It’s that stupid Pit Ra’s used on her.” Donna answered angrily at the same time Sara spoke.

“It’s a little hard to explain.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Donna reveal some truths that are hard to swallow.

While she was distracted fighting Digg, Sara injected it into Felicity’s shoulder. She passed out almost instantly. John caught her before she hit the ground and they moved her over to one of the medical tables.

“What the hell just happened?” Thea asked.

“It’s that stupid Pit Ra’s used on her.” Donna answered angrily at the same time Sara spoke.

“It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Wait, Pit? What Pit?” Roy asked.

“It’s called the Lazarus Pit. It’s how Ra’s has stayed alive for as long as he has. He’s over one hundred and fifty years old. The waters, they have supernatural properties.” Sara explained. “Nyssa and Felicity used it to bring me back to life.”

“And her bringing you back did something to make her like this?”

“No. her father did.” Donna answered. “I don’t know the whole story, I wasn’t there, but Felicity got hurt during training. She was dying, so Ra’s put her into the Pit. It healed her but- she hasn’t quite been the same since.”

“In what sense?”

“The way he explained it, she’s basically bipolar. She’s the Felicity we know and love most of the time, but when something happens to trigger her, she gets aggressive and- well, you saw. She’s prone to bouts of mania as well.”

“Wha- what happened?” Felicity asked from the table. She sat up and looked around. There wasn’t a lot of damage from her fight, but the damage was noticeable. As she looked around, the memories came rushing back. “Oh, god.”

“Felicity-?”

“Did I- everyone’s okay right? I didn’t-“

“We’ll all have bruises tomorrow, but no one’s seriously hurt.”

“Sorry I had to knock you out.” Sara told her.

“No. Thank you for doing that. if you hadn’t….Did Sara or my mom explain what’s going on?”

“They said something called the Lazarus Pit caused this.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the short version. Dear old dad was pissed I tried to leave, so when I showed up to sword training, he made me fight Sarab. He didn’t stop the fight after he’d proven his point or seen what he needed to see. No, he made the fight continue out of spite. Sarab went to cut me on the side, but I moved at the last second and he stabbed me through the stomach. If they hadn’t used the Pit on me, I would’ve died. And Ra’s just couldn’t have that.” She said bitterly.

“Maseo stabbed you?”

“Yes, but if it makes you feel any better, he tried really hard not to.”

“And because they put you in the Lazarus Pit, you’re like this?”

“If by ‘like this’ you’re referring to the bloodlust and bouts of aggression, yes.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to leave.”

“I wanted to leave, I just- I knew it wasn’t a good idea.” She answered. “The first time I held a sword afterwards, I snapped and killed three people. I get these moments where all I wanna do is hurt people. I have memories that aren’t mine. Sometimes I don’t sleep for several days. Only one good thing came out of me using the Lazarus Pit.”

“What would that be?” Thea asked.

“I had a manic episode shortly after I- after it happened. And with my racing thoughts and increased energy, I had an idea. What if Nyssa and I stole Sara’s body from her grave and used the Lazarus Pit to bring her back?”

“I’m not sure everyone would agree that was a good thing.” Sara said. “I did go on a killing spree.”

“That’s true, but you’re doing better and the good outweighs the bad.” Felicity reassured her. “And if you hadn’t escaped, they wouldn’t have known I was in Nanda Parbat. You saved my life.”

“I thought you said Ra’s wasn’t going to let you die.” Oliver said. Felicity’s entire plan to escape the League hinged on her father not being willing to kill her. Had it really all been a gamble?

“I wasn’t referring to physical death. He was slowly killing Felicity Smoak in order to shape Philistia al Ghul.” She said. “And I like being Felicity Smoak.”

“You’re still her.”

“It doesn’t feel like that anymore.” She said. “Anyway, I’m sorry about…that.” she waved her hand around, gesturing to the foundry in general. “I should- the priestess had this powder stuff that would make me not be all ‘grr’. I should figure out what that stuff was or get a Epitol prescription or something. So this doesn’t happen again.” She said. “I think- I’m gonna go home now. I don’t think I should be here tonight.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Ra’s was standing in front of Nyssa, trying to find a logical explanation for what she’d allowed to happen while he was away dueling Oliver. “Not only did you allow Donna Smoak to escape, but you did nothing to prevent Taer al Safher from leaving as well.”

“Sara swore an oath to serve the League of Assassins until death. When she was killed, on the orders of Malcolm Merlyn, she fulfilled her oath. Her debt to the League and to you has been paid.”

“And you did not think it odd that she left the same day Donna escaped?”

“I knew Sara was leaving. We didn’t know Donna Smoak was missing until several hours after the fact.” She lied. “I had no reason to suspect anything suspicious when Sara and I said our goodbyes.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara both struggle to adjust to life in Starling. An unexpected guest appears at Digg's wedding.

Three days after Felicity’s incident in the foundry, she finally felt comfortable enough to go back. clearly, her experience would be longer lasting than she thought it would. Those three days also gave the team time to adjust to the idea of a new Felicity, or so she convinced herself. Her life wasn’t the only one that would be changing and they needed time to adjust too.

When she entered the lair, she noticed a new part of the basement had been cleared out. Confused, she pointed to the empty area and asked what was going on.

“We’ve decided to- we’re reorganizing the lair.” Oliver said. “The sparring area’s gonna move over there.”

“Okay. Why?”

“Well, we kinda- the sound of us training is what triggered your- we know you don’t want what happened a few days ago to happen again.”

“It wasn’t the fighting.”

“What?”

“The fighting wasn’t what set me off, made Philistia or Lazara or whatever name you wanna go with, appear. I’m just like this now. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I don’t believe that. I refuse to believe it.” Oliver said stepping closer to her.

“Why? Because it means you almost died for nothing?”

“No, because those thoughts mean you’re giving up, and Felicity Smoak is not a quitter. Roy was able to tear a car door off its hinges, Barry can run faster than any human being should be able to, Sara came back from the dead. That’s the world we live in now, and we aren’t going to stop searching until we find a way to help you.”

Felicity just gave Oliver a sad smile before starting up her computers. The team went out on patrol and returned several hours later. Everyone was changing back into their civilian clothes when suddenly Sara walked over to Thea with an angry look on her face. Faster than she could react, Sara hit Thea across the face.

“Uh-oh.” Felicity said, worried.

John and Oliver each grabbed one of Sara’s arms and pulled her away from Thea while Roy helped her up. Other than completely shocked and having a sore jaw, she wasn’t hurt. Sara thrashed around and tried to break free, but couldn’t with both men holding her back.

“Let go of me!”

“No. What are- why-?”

“Thea, you should go. Now.” Felicity told her.

“No, I-.”

“Sara’s not thinking clearly, it’s the bloodlust. You need to go.” She insisted.

Thea wanted to argue, wanted to ask why Sara was targeting her, but decided against it, since she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. She ran out of the foundry. After she was gone, Sara became even more agitated.

“Why would you let her go?”

“You don’t wanna hurt Thea. It’s the Pit, fight it.” Sara growled and struggled harder against Digg and Oliver. Seeing no other option, Felicity grabbed one of Oliver’s tranq arrows and shot her with it.

“What the hell just happened?”

“Sara had a ‘Lazarus Pit’ moment.”

“Ok, but your ‘moment’ didn’t look like that.” Roy argued. “You attacked whoever was close to you, Sara walked past everyone else and attacked Thea.”

“Well, I wasn’t already dead when I was put into the Pit, so it’s a little different. Also- never mind.” She didn’t want to say it, even if it were true. The one time Felicity, while experiencing bloodlust, was in the same room as Sarab, she tried to kill him and nearly succeeded. Sara having the same reaction to Thea wouldn’t be surprising.

“No, also what?” Oliver said.

“Thea killed Sara. Yes, it was Malcolm’s fault and his plan, but Thea was the one who fired the arrows. It wouldn’t be outrageous if being around Thea while in that state made her even more aggressive.” She said. “She was doing better, I don’t know what happened.”

“What do we do?”

“We, mostly you three because I’m in the same boat as her, need to figure out a way of knowing when we’re teetering on the edge of bloodlust. There has to be some kind of sign or change in body language. If we can tell its coming, we can take steps to keep everyone out of harm’s way.”

Sara woke up several hours later. She didn’t remember anything that happened after the team got back to the foundry. Felicity had to explain what had happened and what she’d tried to do. After her explanation, Sara ran out of the building. She felt like she shouldn’t be around anyone else right now. She spent the next few days holed up in her old hideout, avoiding everyone.

 

Felicity tried to put all of her worries aside as she got dressed. Today wasn’t about her, it was about John and Lyla. They were getting married today. Due to Felicity’s abduction, she didn’t get her invitation until a week before the wedding and called John in a panic to RSVP.

He laughed it off and told her they’d put her down as a ‘yes’ weeks ago. That certainly calmed her down somewhat, but she was still worried. She didn’t want to have a Philistia relapse during the wedding and ruin their day. She talked Oliver into bringing something to sedate her just in case that happened.

The ceremony was beautiful. Their officiant cancelled at the last minute, but luckily Ray, who’d become friends with the team after Felicity went missing, was ordained and stepped in to help. During the reception, Oliver asked Felicity to dance. They were swaying to the music when suddenly, he stiffened. She could tell he sensed a threat and started to look around.

“What is-?” She saw what, or rather who, he was looking at. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ra’s was standing on the other side of the ballroom, talking to someone. “What is he doing here?”

“He’s here for you. Go, I’ll engage while you escape.” Oliver knew Ra’s was here to drag Felicity kicking and screaming back to Nanda Parbat. He wasn’t going to let that happen without a fight.

“And go where? He knows where I live. He knows where we work. He’s probably got people stationed at all the exits. I can’t get out of here without him noticing.” She said before storming over to where Ra’s was.

“Hello, my dear. You look well.” he said casually. He didn’t completely stick out of the crowd, but he didn’t blend in either. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a red velvet waistcoat. He wore an ascot with a ruby in the middle and held a cane in his left hand. Felicity suspected there was a sword or some other form of weapon hidden in the cane.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wished to congratulate the happy couple on their nuptials.” He said innocently.

“It’s not polite to show up to a wedding you weren’t invited to. Especially without a gift.”

“Oh, but I did bring a gift.” He said, gesturing to the gift table. Several beautifully wrapped boxes sat on the table. On top of one of them was some kind of Grecian battle helmet.

“You know, most people give money or a bottle of wine.”

“I am not most people.”

“Felicity! There you are.” Ray said as he walked over to her. He seemed oblivious to the worried expressions on Oliver, Digg, Lyla and Roy’s faces. All four looked ready for a fight.

“Who is this gentleman?” Ra’s asked her when he was within earshot.

“Ray Palmer, this is my father, Ray. Dad, this is Ray.” She reluctantly said, introducing them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's makes an unexpected appearance, someone demands answers and Oliver gets an offer.

“Felicity! There you are.” Ray said as he walked over to her. He seemed oblivious to the worried expressions on Oliver, Digg, Lyla and Roy’s faces. All four looked ready for a fight.

“Who is this gentleman?” Ra’s asked her when he was within earshot.

“Ray Palmer, this is my father, Ray. Dad, this is Ray.” She reluctantly said, introducing them. “Ray Rataako, meet Ray Palmer.”

“Ray, that’s a nice name.” Palmer said. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well. How do you know my daughter? Her boyfriend?”

“No, I’m just her boss. Well, not just her boss, I’m also her friend. A friend who is a boy and-“

“I think he gets it.” Felicity cut in. “Can I talk to my father alone for a second?” She grabbed Ra’s arm and pulled him towards the door.

“Still single I see.” This was good. He had plans for Felicity. if she wasn’t single, it would complicate things even more.

“We both know you didn’t fly all the way here from Nanda Parbat to ask me about my love life or congratulate someone you don’t know for getting married.” She said. “Why are you really here?”

“I suspect you already know.”

“My answer is no. I’m not going back to Nanda Parbat with you.” she said crossing her arms. “In case you didn’t remember, you lost the duel between you and Oliver.”

“If you recall, I did not lose, you forced it to end in a draw. Meaning, I do not have to abide by the terms of our agreement.”

“Well, I’m still not going back to Nanda Parbat. I’m free from the League. I never wanted to join the League and there’s nothing you can do to make me agree.”

“There is something I can do. I just preferred to give you the options of doing things ‘the easy way’. What happens next is on you.” He said before sauntering away. He passed Ray on his way out. “Stay away from my daughter.”

Ra’s had a plan and his plans didn’t fail. He would get Felicity to return to Nanda Parbat, and she wouldn’t return alone. His duel against Oliver Queen revealed some unknown things to the Demon Head.

Felicity was standing off to the side, processing what Ra’s words could’ve meant when Oliver approached her. She knew Ra’s wasn’t going to give up at the first sign of resistance, but she had no idea what he would do next or how low he’d go to get what he wanted.

“What happened?”

“I can’t tell you here.” She said. She noticed Digg, Roy and Lyla were watching her intently. “I need to go say my goodbyes and I’ll explain at the Lair.”

Felicity and Oliver made it back to the foundry and she started to pace. She didn’t know what Ra’s was planning but she knew it wasn’t going to be good. He’d nearly killed Cooper to abduct her the first time. He almost let her die to stop her from leaving. He was going to kill Oliver to keep her in the League. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to ensure Felicity returned to the League.

 

Ra’s retreated to the League’s hideout in Starling to think over his plan. Approaching Felicity hadn’t ended the way he hoped. Perhaps, he should use a different approach. He turned to one of the assassins with him. “I need you to shadow someone.”

 

Felicity had just finished telling Oliver what her father said when the door to the foundry opened. She pulled out a sword while he grabbed his bow and took a defensive stance in front of her. Laurel came storming down the stairs with an angry look on her face. They relaxed slightly, and Oliver put his bow away. Felicity didn’t.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That Sara’s alive. How Sara’s alive. What exactly happened. All of the above.” She yelled. “Imagine my surprise when I met my dad for dinner and Sara was sitting there with him.”

“Sara’s alive, but she’s different now. We don’t know how it happened or why. We didn’t wanna tell you until we knew more.” Oliver said, lying a little bit. Telling Laurel about Sara’s resurrection had fallen really far down on his list of priorities.

“She’s my sister, I deserved to know.” she argued. “You should’ve told me.”

Felicity took a step forward. “When we found her, Sara was really out of it. She couldn’t even talk. I don’t wanna use the word ‘feral’, but it’s the best description. We didn’t know how to help her and we didn’t want to tell you or your father what was going on in case we couldn’t.”

“Laurel, your sister’s alive. She’s doing a lot better. it’s a miracle. The how and the why don’t really matter right now. I should’ve told you, yes. And I’m sorry for that.” Oliver said. They had much bigger things to worry about at the moment than Laurel’s feelings being hurt. “That’s all I can tell you.”

Laurel, still feeling unsatisfied, turned and left. She knew she wasn’t going to get any more of an explanation or apology from Oliver. It angered her that she was the last person to know about Sara, again, but she couldn’t articulate any more of that.

 

Oliver was on his way back from visiting Thea when he was accosted by a League assassin. He soon found himself face-to-face with Ra’s al Ghul. “I suppose you are wondering why you were brought here.”

“I know you want Felicity to return to the League. She’s not going to. She doesn’t want to and killing me won’t change her mind. it’ll just make her hate you more.”

“I don’t want to kill you. I want you to take my place, with Philistia at your side of course.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver responds to Ra's offer and Ra's starts to make things more difficult.

“I don’t want to kill you. I want you to take my place, with Philistia at your side of course.” Ra’s told Oliver.

He didn’t react right away. His mind was taking a while to process everything he’d just heard. “Wait, you want me to marry Felicity?”

“Of course. Is that not what I said?”

“She and I aren’t- Doesn’t she get a say in this?”

“I believe she made her feelings for you clear on the mountain.” The Demon Head told him. “You have not said you will accept the offer.”

“Because I’m not going to. I’m not interested in joining the League, and I certainly don’t want to bring Felicity back to Nanda Parbat.” he said. “I’m going to go now.”

He moved to leave but an assassin stepped into his path. For several seconds, the two men stared at each other. After a moment, Ra’s must have gestured or something to his soldier, because the assassin moved out of the way. 

Ra’s watched the archer leave before turning to the men with him. “It seems a more subtle approach is needed.”

Oliver and Felicity seemed to be under the impression that they had a choice in the matter of joining the League of Assassins. They didn’t. However, rather than inform either of them, the Demon Head decided to show them. They believed they were safe in Starling. He’d proven them wrong soon enough. Additionally, Oliver had survived the sword of Ra’s al Ghul, fulfilling the prophecy for selecting the next Demon Head.

 

Oliver called Felicity on his way back to the foundry. He wasn’t sure how exactly to explain the conversation he’d just had with her, but he knew they needed to talk about it. He paced the lair as he tried to figure out how to explain this to her. She came downstairs and could immediately tell something was wrong.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I went to visit Thea. On the way back, I was pulled into an alleyway. Your father was waiting for me.”

“He was? Let me guess, he threatened you thinking you were the only reason I didn’t want to go back. If he gets rid of you, I don’t have a reason to stay.”

“Not exactly.” He said. “He wants me to take his place.”

“He wants you to become his Heir?” Her mind was having trouble processing what he’d just said. ra’s wanted Oliver to become his heir. But Nyssa was already Heir to the Demon. Where did she fit into this whole thing? And why did he want Oliver? Was it just because of her or for some other reason? “No offense, but why?”

“He didn’t really say.” He said quietly. “I think he’s hoping if I say yes, you’ll be more willing to go back and then he- it doesn’t matter, I told him no.”

“You might’ve said ‘no’, but Ra’s al Ghul doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“You think he’s going to try something.”

“Yeah, I just don’t know what it is.”

 

In the League’s hideout, Ra’s was dispensing orders to his men. Oliver and Felicity each needed proper motivation to accept his offer. It was time to give them that motivation. Some were charged with making the Arrow’s relationship with the SCPD more fraught than it already was. Others were tasked with showing Felicity that Nanda Parbat was the only safe place for her.

He dismissed everyone and waited to see his orders be carried out.

 

Felicity was in her bedroom, folding laundry, when the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up. Something was wrong. She froze, listening to hear any signs of a disturbance. When she didn’t hear anything, she crept forward, knowing she should check the rest of her apartment. Just because she didn’t hear anything didn’t mean no one was there. She opened her bedroom door and found herself face-to-face with a masked assassin. One of the League’s masked assassins.

“Are you fracking kidding me?” She muttered right as the person swung their sword at her.

She blocked and they began fighting. As the fight wore on, Felicity’s adrenaline levels skyrocketed. She could feel herself getting more and more on edge. Then, her opponent made a slight mistake. He didn’t gauge how close to some of the furniture they were and bumped into felicity’s coffee table. Using the stumble to her advantage, she was able to take his sword away from him. He continued to fight and she slashed him across the chest. When that happened, and she saw the blood, Felicity came back down to Earth. Horrified, she dropped the sword and ran off, leaving the bleeding assassin in her apartment.

When she got outside of her door, she wasn’t sure what to do. The only thing she could think of was calling Oliver, which she did. He answered right away and asked if he needed to come to her apartment. Panicked, she told him that she’d meet him wherever he was. She didn’t know if she was afraid she’d find more assassins in there or if she’d kill the one already there if she stayed. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Oliver had been staying with Thea, so Felicity drove to Thea’s loft in a daze. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

“It happened again.”

“What happened?”

“I had another ‘go crazy and try to kill someone’ episode.”

“What prompted it?”

“My dad sent someone to kidnap me. Again.”

“Well, at least you managed to get away.”

“Yeah, except now there’s a wounded assassin in my apartment.”

“What?”

“He had a sword, I took it from him and cut him across the chest. Then, I ran out of my house. He’s probably still there, since he was the only assassin who showed up and if he wasn’t alone, I don’t think his buddies would’ve let me leave.”

“You just left an assassin in your home?”

“I panicked, okay?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does Felicity a favor, Ra's is unimpressed and Felicity's 'anger issues' get a little worse.

“You just left an assassin in your home?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“I panicked, okay?” She defended. “One minute I was folding laundry, the next thing I knew, some psycho with a sword was running at me. then, I had a sword, he was bleeding. My adrenaline was off the charts and-“

“And what?”

“And I was scared! Ok, I was scared.”

“He wasn’t going to kill you. Ra’s is never gonna be father of the year, but I doubt he’s gonna kill you for refusing to leave with him.” He said, tyring to comfort her.

“That’s not what I was scared of.” She said, not looking at him. “I was worried that if I stayed there, with a bleeding assassin in front of me, that I’d-“

“You thought you might kill him. Felicity, that isn’t- you aren’t- you wouldn’t have.”

“I wouldn’t, but Philistia al Ghul or Lazara or whatever name you wanna call me when I’m all murder-y, she would.” She said. “Can you- will you come back home with me? I don’t- I want someone else to be there.”

He agreed instantly, grabbing his keys and his phone. They got into her car and drove in silence. “So, we didn’t talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” She asked.

“What happened on the mountain. Your confession to me.” Oliver said. “Or what I was willing to do to help you.”

“Now’s not-“ She started to say. With everything going on, this seemed like the worst time possible to bring this up.

“I know, bad timing.” He said. “Just- when you’re ready to talk, I’m here.”

They arrived at Felicity’s apartment. With shaky hands, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Her living room was still a mess from the fight. She’d been too busy trying to avoid getting stabbed to realize how trashed her place was until now. Worryingly, the man who attacked her wasn’t there. She’d left him bleeding next to her coffee table, and now he was gone. The pool of blood was there, but the man, or his body, wasn’t it. She froze on the spot.

Oliver saw her freeze and became worried. “Where is-?”

“He’s gone. I left him right there and now he’s gone.” She said.

“That’s good. It means he’s alive.” It also could’ve meant that the League had simply collected his body, but Felicity didn’t need to hear that.

“No, its not good, because he failed. Ra’s is gonna know that he failed and he’s gonna try again. and try harder.” She said. “He’s already ‘asked nicely’ and then sent someone to attack me.”

“Whatever he tries next, we’ll deal with it.” He said, pulling her into a hug.

“I can’t- I don’t think I can deal with things getting any worse.”

“Yes, you can. You’re the strongest person I know.”

 

Ra’s cast a bored look in the direction of the soldier he’d sent to abduct Felicity. Not only had he returned empty-handed, but he was also injured and without a weapon.

“To summarize, I gave you a simple task. Collect Philistia and return here with her. A simple task, which you failed. And not only did you fail, but you lost a fight to a woman who has only three months of training.”

“I did the best I could under the circumstances. My lord.”

“Meaning?”

“You wanted me to retrieve her, without harming her. It wasn’t as simple a task as you believed it to be.”

“You have years more experience than she does. You are also several inches taller and about 50 pounds heavy than she is.” Ra’s pointed out. “Your incompetence is not lessened by your pathetic excuses. Leave me, I will deal with you later.” The assassin was lucky he was being ordered to leave and not killed, so he left without complaint. Ra’s turned to Sarab and another assassin. “Sarab, you know what your task is. As for you, I have a task for you to complete.”

The Demon Head explained exactly what he wanted his follower to do and how he should go about completing it.

 

Oliver helped Felicity clean up the blood in her apartment. She was still really freaked out about what happened and he had more experience with this kind of thing. After the blood stains were cleaned up, Felicity invited Oliver to stay for dinner as a thank you. She wasn’t a great cook, so she just made some spaghetti and marinara since it was simple.

Oliver turned on the television to eliminate the awkward silence. They were about to dig in when a breaking news alert aired.

“The Arrow has killed again.” the news reporter read. “A man was found dead on the edge of the Glades just moments ago. While the SCPD has not released any details, a source tells Channel 52 that the body was found with an arrow shot through his heart. The arrows appear to match the arrows used by the vigilante known as the Arrow.”

Neither Felicity or Oliver heard the rest of the report. They rushed to the foundry as Oliver called Lance and insisted that he wasn’t responsible for the murder. He wasn’t able to give the captain any more details, which didn’t do much to convince him. They both knew who was behind the killing, but involving the SCPD would only make things worse.

They tried finding where the League was hiding in the city, but all of their searches came up empty. Oliver, Roy and Digg still went out on patrol that night, but Oliver had to work harder to avoid being seen by curious civilians or SCPD patrol officers. While they were out, Felicity was alone in the lair.  She was working on finding her father when she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

She spun around to see two League assassins standing there. The security system hadn’t gone off, which concerned her since she’d tightened the security measures to avoid the League being able to break in here again.

“My answer is no.” She told them. “Go back and tell him I’m not changing my mind.”

Neither assassin spoke and both drew their weapons. Much like earlier in her apartment, she found herself fighting off trained assassins. Unlike earlier, the two men weren’t pulling any punches which meant Felicity couldn’t either.

Her bloodlust took over after she’d subdued the first man and things got deadly soon after. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the foundry with two dead bodies in front of her.

“Oh god. What have I done?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a confrontation, secrets come out and she's decided to put an end to this whole situation.

Her bloodlust took over after she’d subdued the first man and things got deadly soon after. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the foundry with two dead bodies in front of her.

“Oh god. What have I done?”

“You have defeated your enemy.” A voice, an annoying, frustratingly familiar voice, said from behind her. She turned and saw her father stepping out of the shadows. He looked completely relaxed and wasn’t even armed. “Although your control clearly needs work.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to bring you back to reality, Philistia. You are unable to control your violent urges.” He told her. “And it is endangering those you claim to want to protect.”

“And how are you going to help with that?”

“Simple. Your urges make you a danger to this city, but in Nanda Parbat, you would not be a threat. Not only would others be safe from you, but you could learn to control your impulses there.”

“I’m not going.”

“Ah, yes. I’m evil and ruined your life, you have told me that more than once. Because of that you don’t trust or believe me. That’s understandable. Short-sighted but I cannot fault you. Ask yourself this, before you arrogantly dismiss my offer, what if it hadn’t been assassins. What if this,” he gestured to the bodies, “had occurred while you were in a crowded restaurant? If your rampage injured innocent people? Do you think the people of this city would ‘understand’ your situation? Nanda Parbat is the only place on Earth where you will be safe, and where others will be safe from you.”

“I was doing fine.” she crossed her arms. “You show up, you threaten my friends, you send people to attack me, you frame Oliver for murder and offer him a job he was never gonna take. Everything was fine until you came to Starling.”

“I offered Mr. Queen more than just a job. I didn’t arrive at the decision to offer your hand lightly.”

That answer threw Felicity for a loop. “You offered him what?”

“Oh, I see he didn’t tell you.” He grinned smugly. “From what I’ve heard about him, that is not surprising.”

She was going to retort, but then her computer began to emit a strange noise. She turned around to check it out, and Ra’s was gone when she turned back. The strange noise turned out to be the result of one of the assassins who’d attacked her dislodging a piece of a processor, blocking the fan inside her computer. She fixed the issue and sat waiting for the others to come back from patrol.

The two dead assassins were still laying in the middle of the lair when the trio returned.

“What happened?”

“What do you think? They attacked me, I wasn’t- I couldn’t stop myself and-voila.” She muttered. “Oh, and my dad stopped by.”

“What did he say?”

“He said I was being a stubborn idiot. Implied the next time I lose it, it might be in the middle of a bust store or something. Tried to convince me Nanda Parbat was the only place I could live peacefully now, which goes so far beyond being oxymoronic, or is it irony? Anyway, that claim’s so ridiculous, I’m waiting for reality to start warping just for repeating it.”

Oliver crossed over to her and inspected her face. “He didn’t attack you or try to hurt you or anything?”

“Nope. He did tell me something interesting though. About that offer he made you.” She said, turning to look at him. “Something you chose to leave out.”

“I-“

“Roy, let’s give them a minute.” John suggested. “We’ll be upstairs.” They walked upstairs, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“Felicity-.”

“You left out the part of his offer where he offered to let you marry me.”

“Yeah, because it was ridiculous! He can’t just say you’re gonna marry me if I accept. When he brought it up, my exact words were that you should’ve gotten a say in this. He only wants me to take his place because he thinks that’ll make it easier to convince you to come back. Also, I turned him down, so mentioning that particular detail felt like a moot point.”

“Moot point or not a moot point. Ridiculous or not ridiculous, you should’ve told me.” She said before storming out.

 

Unsure of what else to do, Felicity wound up at home. She took a seat on her couch and just stared off into space for a while. There were things she needed to do, but she couldn’t find the energy to do them. She needed to check in with Sara. She needed to figure out a way to stop her father. She needed to clear Oliver’s name and get rid of her bloodlust and reach out to Nyssa and stay off of Waller’s radar and- the list just kept growing.

At some point, Donna woke up and came into the living room. She saw Felicity staring off into space on the couch and knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Ra’s.” She said, sounding a thousand miles away.

“It’s okay. We escaped, you escaped. We’re free. He can’t get to us.”

“He’s here, in Starling.” She admitted. “He- he showed up at John’s wedding. He tried to recruit Oliver, he- he sent someone to try and kidnap me. He’s threatening my friends. He wants me to go back to Nanda Parbat with him, trying to force me to go back.”

“Well, that’s not gonna happen.”

“He’s not gonna just let me go. He wants Oliver to take his place. He wants me to marry Oliver. He’s trying to make it so that we both have to ‘accept’ his offer, which is complete crap, or die or get thrown in prison forever.” One tear rolled down her cheek. “I don’t- I have no idea what to do.”

Donna sat next to Felicity and held her. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“No, its-“

“If I hadn’t slept with him and gotten pregnant, none of this would be happening.”

“No, you didn’t- you didn’t know he was a psychopath. You didn’t know he would do this.”

“Let’s watch some TV, okay? Forget for a little while.” Donna suggested as she turned on the TV. The show they were watching was interrupted by a special news bulletin.

“The SCPD has issued a warrant for the Arrow’s arrest. As of 5AM this morning, the number of victims has risen to nine. The police are asking for anyone with information on the Arrow to come forward. Any information that leads to the Arrow’s arrest will result in a reward.” The reporter read out.

Felicity stood up, wiped off her face and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“He’s framing Oliver for murder, to manipulate the situation. I’m gonna go kill him.” She said, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to confront her father, and it turns out she isn't the only one. Oliver makes a decision that could change everything.

Felicity stood up, wiped off her face and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Donna asked.

“He’s framing Oliver for murder, to manipulate the situation. I’m gonna go kill him.” She said, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

As soon as Felicity stepped outside, she saw one of her father’s assassins lurking in the shadows. The man knew he was caught and didn’t try to flee. She stormed over to him, looking for answers. She demanded the man tell her where the League was hiding in the city. He gladly told her exactly where they’d set up their base and informed her that her father was waiting for her.

At the League’s hideout, Ra’s sat out in the open, waiting for Felicity to arrive. The assassin observing Felicity had reported in that she was coming to their hideout to confront Ra’s. He didn’t know what she hoped to achieve by coming here at this point, but knew nothing she could do would deter him.

She stormed into the room and began yelling. “Get out! All of you, out now.” She needed to talk to her father and she was going to do it now and without an audience.

“Leave us.” He said to his followers who bowed and left. “What brings you here, Philistia?”

“My name is Felicity! And I’m here to end this. Right now.”

“End this? So dramatic, just like your mother.” He said with a chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me. You ruined my life. You almost got me killed. Now, you’re trying to ruin Oliver’s life. So, if the only way for me to stop this is to challenge you to a duel, I’ll do it.”

“You wish to challenge me? You don’t stand a chance and you are aware of that. Why do such a thing?”

“Because I just want this to be over. I want my life back. I want to get you out of my life.” She said. She was getting so frustrated that she began tearing up.

“That is not going to happen. Even if I did not want you to return with me. Even if the duel hadn’t ended with a draw, you would not have left Nanda Parbat and been able to return home. You are a daughter of Ra’s al Ghul; you never would have gone back to being just Felicity Smoak.”

“Are we gonna duel or not?”

“No. Dueling is an ancient and honored tradition among the League. I will not taint that by dueling against you, who stands no chance of winning.” He said. “And even if I were to entertain the idea, it would not cause me to change my plans.” Felicity and Ra’s stood starring at each other in silence for several moments. Ra’s wasn’t going to back down and Felicity had no good options left. “You are not the first person I have outmaneuvered. You will not be the last. Don’t take it as a slight against yourself or your intellect.”

“Don’t.”

“What? I do not want you to blame yourself for trying, and failing, to ignore the will of Ra’s al Ghul. I do not want you to take it personally.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t brag about how you’re gonna win and then in the next second play the ‘I’m so proud to be your father’ card. Do you even care about what you’re doing? Do you care about anything?”

“I care about achieving my goal.”

“My lord,” an assassin came into the room.

“Send him in.” Ra’s said without taking his eyes off of Felicity.

Moments later, Oliver came into the room. He gave Felicity a questioning look. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying and failing to reason with my father. You?”

“Same.”

Felicity looked between her father and Oliver before speaking. “Ok, I’ll go.”

“What?”

“I’ll go. I’ll leave with you. I’ll go back to Nanda Parbat with you. Just leave Oliver alone and let him live his life.”

“A noble sacrifice. Ineffective though it may be.” Her father responded. “It’s too late for that.”

“You framed the Arrow for murder, you can clear his name.” She pointed out.

“That’s not what I’m referring to. There is a prophecy. The man that survives the blade of Ra’s al Ghul will become Ra’s al Ghul. Oliver survived my sword on the mountain. He is destined to take my place.”

“So, you aren’t doing this because you want me to return. You’re doing this because Oliver’s supposed to be your Heir and I’m, what, the carrot you’re dangling in front of him.”

“No, I wish for you to return to Nanda Parbat. And I am determined Oliver become my heir. I was fortunate enough to solve both issues at the same time. I believe the phrase ‘killing two birds with one stone’ is applicable. Oliver will join the League, and you will return to us. How much worse you allow things to get is entirely up to you.”

Oliver turned and stormed out of the building. Ra’s thought he had both of them backed into a corner, but he still had a few options. He didn’t want to join the League and he certainly wasn’t going to help him draw Felicity back into that kind of darkness. Felicity threw Ra’s a disgusted look.

“I should’ve just jumped off of that cliff.”

“That wouldn’t have solved anything. I still would’ve killed him, and I may have brought you back using the Pit.” He said as she walked out.

 

Oliver went to the foundry and began putting his plan in motion. He left a note for John and Roy to find. He wrote a letter to Thea for Roy to deliver. He called Sara and left her a message, telling her he hoped she’d get better soon and live a great life. He dialed Lance’s phone number and waited for him to answer.

“What do you want?”

“I’d like to turn myself in.” Oliver said. “This has gone on long enough.”

Oliver got on his bike and rode to the SCPD. He walked into the station and didn’t resist as the police surrounded him and arrested him. He was processed and taken to an interrogation room. Lance strolled into the room, seeming half in disbelief.

“You’re saying you’re the Arrow.”

“Yes.”

“Really? Because Sara was in my office when you called and claimed you didn’t have anything to do with the Arrow.”

“She’s trying to be a good friend, but this isn’t her decision.” He said. “I’m out of options here and I wanna do the right thing.”

Oliver Queen’s arrest and the revelation that he was the Arrow was the main, and only, story on the news that night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Oliver under arrest, the team tries to free him, but they aren't the only ones.

Felicity, Diggle, Roy and Thea sat in the foundry. After news of Oliver’s arrest broke, they all rushed to Verdant to try and figure out what to do. They knew the situation was dire, but they didn’t think Oliver would’ve ever turned himself in to the police.

“This is all my fault.” Felicity said as soon as everyone was there.

“No, it-“

“It is.” She insisted. “Oliver turned himself in because he was backed into a corner. He was backed into said corner because Ra’s wants him to be his heir. He wants Oliver to be his heir because Oliver survived his sword during their duel. A duel that only happened because Oliver was trying to free me from the League. if it wasn’t for me, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Except you needed to be freed from the League because of your father, not because of you, you didn’t choose to join.” John argued. “You wanna blame someone, blame him.”

“We don’t have time to debate who’s to blame. We need to figure out what to do.” Roy said.

“He’s in police custody. What can we do?”

“If anyone of us were in there and Oliver was in here, he’d think of something. And it wouldn’t matter what the consequences were.”

 

Ra’s watched the television with disinterest. When Oliver had stormed out a few hours ago, the thought that he might turn himself in crossed his mind. He dismissed it, given that he should know that wouldn’t solve anything. Being in custody, being in prison, was not as big of a problem for the League as Oliver seemed to think. Ra’s thought his heir was smarter than that. It appeared he was wrong.

“Maintain your watch over Philistia and keep a close eye on Mr. Queen’s transport to prison.”

“For what purpose? Why not abduct him en route?” One of the assassins asked.

“I have a suspicion his team will attempt something to free him. if they do not, I want to be able to move quickly.”

 

Lance was alone with Oliver in the police transport vehicle. To say the detective was angry was an understatement. He might’ve been on good terms with Oliver for a while, but he’d started killing people again and for a year, he’d made Lance look like a fool.

“You aren’t a hero. You’re the villain.” Lance remarked right as something hit the roof and the van came to a sudden stop. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“This isn’t me.”

“It’s your team.”

“They didn’t know I was turning myself in until after I’d done it. Even if they did, I told them to stand down.”

“Yeah, seems like your word means a lot to them.” Lance said sarcastically as he stepped out of the vehicle. He turned back towards the van and saw a hooded figure standing on top of it.

“You have the wrong man.” The figure said jumping off of the van.

“Drop the bow and stand down.”

“Oliver Queen isn’t the Arrow.” The figure said as it pulled down the hood. Roy’s face looked back at him. “I am.”

“He admitted to being the Arrow.”

“He lied, to cover for me.” Roy insisted.

When Oliver had been arrested, he was unarmed and wearing the Arrow suit. Roy was wearing Oliver’s original suit and wielding his bow. Despite the fact that Oliver had confessed, the evidence indicated that, since Roy had the suit and the bow, he had to be the Arrow. With the real identity of the Arrow up in the air, the SCPD arrested Roy and put him in the vehicle next to Oliver.

Two assassins watched the whole thing unfold before reporting in to Ra’s. The Demon Head took the news better than they were expecting. They predicted Oliver still being in police custody would anger their leader, but he didn’t seem too fazed by it.

 

The rest of the trip to Iron Heights was silent. Roy had hoped his interference would make the police release Oliver, but that hadn’t worked. Oliver couldn’t believe Roy, and mot likely John and Felicity, concocted this plan to get him out of prison. Roy could have, and still might, gotten himself killed. The pair were separated, processed and given uniforms before being escorted to their cells by guards.

 

Felicity was in the foundry pacing. Their plan didn’t work. Roy was arrested, but Oliver was still under arrest too. Now, they were both in prison and there wasn’t anything the team could do to help them. She was so focused on trying to find another way to clear Oliver’s name that she didn’t hear footsteps approaching her. Someone held a cloth over her mouth, and she tried to fight them off, but passed out before she could break free.

Oliver was taken to his cell and locked inside. Roy was taken to another cell facing Oliver’s. A few moments after the guards walked away, the lights in the hallway went out. This put every prisoner on high alert, even though most of them couldn’t see anything. In the darkness, Roy could make out several figures coming down the hallway. They stopped outside of Oliver’s cell.

When the lights went out, Oliver stood at attention and faced the entrance to his cell. His time on the island had made him skilled at seeing in the dark and if someone was going to attack him, he wouldn’t be an easy target. He saw several people approach his cell. Seconds later, the lock was disengaged and a figure stepped into the cell.

“Did you really think it would be so easy?” A voice whispered. The voice of Ra’s al Ghul. “There is nowhere you can go where I cannot find you.”

Oliver fought. If Ra’s was going to break him out of prison, if he was going to be kidnapped, he was going to at least put up a fight before that happened. The pair fought, and the fight was loud enough for other prisoners to hear them. it ended when an assassin snuck up behind Oliver and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

The lights came back on and Oliver was gone. Roy was immediately questioned, but he refused to talk to anyone other than Lance. He was being escorted back to his cell when three inmates attacked him. As planned, the ARGUS freelancer Lyla recommended appeared and helped Roy fake his death. Digg snuck him out of the morgue and the SCPD announced that the Arrow had been killed during a fight in prison. Roy and Digg went back to the foundry, needing to tell Felicity what had happened. They arrived to find the foundry was a mess and Felicity wasn’t there.

Thea was sitting in the lair alone and stood up when they came in. “Where’s Ollie? And Felicity?”

“Ra’s broke into Iron Heights and took Oliver. As for Felicity-“

“Her father already has her.” Sara said, coming up behind them. She bent down and pulled a piece of cloth off of the floor. She sniffed it before tossing it away. “This is laced with the compound the League uses  to knock people out. She’s gone. You guys should’ve come to me. I would’ve told you not to do this.”

“Why not?”

“Because it didn’t work. It never would’ve worked.”

 

Felicity’s eyelids felt heavy as she started to awaken. She didn’t open her eyes, but she could tell she wasn’t in the foundry anymore. And she was pretty certain she was moving. She tried to listen to her surroundings, tried to hear any clues that might tell her what was going on. She felt something touch her face. After a few moments, she heard something familiar.

“Get the hell away from her!” Oliver growled.

Oliver was here?

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Ra’s inquired. This wasn’t good. Oliver and Ra’s were both here. Wherever here was. “You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Philistia.”

Felicity struggled, but she finally got her eyes open. She was on a plane. Oliver was being held back by two assassins while Ra’s stood over her with a smug smile on his face.

“Time to go home, my dear.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's trip back to Nanda Parbat doesn't go as well as Ra's hoped.

“Time to go home, my dear.” Ra’s said as he stood over Felicity.

Furious, Felicity jumped to her feet and ignored the dizziness she felt upon standing. She couldn’t think with Ra’s standing so close to her, so she maneuvered round him. She moved towards the cockpit, not sure what she was going to do, just that she wanted to be away from Ra’s right now. She got a few feet away before an assassin stepped in her path.

“Get out of my way.”

“We’re already in the air, Philistia.” Her father said from behind her. “And you are many things, but a pilot is not one of them.”

She didn’t respond and glared at the assassin still blocking her path. “Get out of my way.”

The man didn’t move an inch. Angry, and getting more furious by the minute, she attacked him. She didn’t want to be on this stupid plane. She didn’t want to be the daughter of the Demon. She didn’t want any of this to be happening. She let her anger take over, which in return meant her bloodlust took over. She hit him over and over. He did his best to defend himself, but didn’t do anything to try and stop her beyond that.

“That’s enough, Philistia.” Ra’s said after a few moments. She either didn’t hear him or didn’t care, because she kept going. “Enough!”

He gestured for the two men holding Oliver back to intervene, but the archer elbowed one in the face, broke free of the other’s hold and ran over to where Felicity was. He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her away from the assassin. She thrashed around and tried to break free, but his hold was too strong.

“Shh, its okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He whispered, trying to calm her down. “Breathe, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

“And she believed staying in Starling City was a wise choice. Do you see now why it was imperative that she return to Nanda Parbat where she belongs?” Ra’s said as Oliver was trying to calm Felicity down.

“She isn’t like this because of me or because of something she did.” Oliver rebutted. “Your actions made her like this.”

“My actions are the only reason she is alive.”

“Being her father doesn’t justify what you’ve done to her.” Oliver told him.

Felicity had calmed down by this point and seemed to come back to reality. She looked at Oliver, then at her father who was standing right behind them, and spoke. “Get away from me.”

“Felicity-“

“Not you, him.” She turned to look at Ra’s, who didn’t move. “Fine.” She untangled herself from Oliver’s hold and stormed over to the far end of the plane. Two assassins moved to follow her. “Stay the fuck over there. All of you, just stay the hell away from me!”

Felicity spent the rest of the flight sitting by herself and glaring at the others. Oliver spent the time watching Felicity with a worried expression. He could see that she was falling apart and now, returning to Nanda Parbat, made him fear how much worse she would get.

The plane landed and Felicity and Oliver were dragged off of the plane by the men with Ra’s. The rest of the League was waiting outside of the compound for their arrival. Nyssa stood at the front of the crowd with what appeared to be a blank look on her face. By looking into her eyes, Felicity could tell she was upset by this turn of events.

“Sister.”

“Hey, Nyssa.” She was pissed to be back here, but she wasn’t going to take it out on her sister. Nyssa was the only person in Nanda Parbat who was as unhappy as Felicity to be back.

“Let us head inside,” Ra’s said from next to them, “we have matters to discuss and rituals to complete.” He led the way into the compound, giving Oliver, Felicity and Nyssa no choice but to follow. The assembled assassins bowed towards them as they passed.

“I’m really sorry that this is happening.” Felicity told Oliver as they approached the door.

“You’ve already apologized.”

“And it’ll never be enough.” 

* * *

 

**STARLING CITY**

Sara had just finished explaining why Oliver’s plan wouldn’t have worked. There was nowhere on Earth that Ra’s couldn’t find Oliver or the League couldn’t infiltrate. It wasn’t a question of if Ra’s would win, but when. She wondered why no one had told her what was going on.

“Felicity suggested we not. You were reconnecting with your family. You were free from all of this. She didn’t want to drag you back into it for her, or Oliver.” Thea told her. “They thought they could handle it alone.”

“Look how well that worked out.” Sara deadpanned.

The room fell silent and then the door at the top of the stairs opened. A very frantic Donna Smoak came running downstairs. “Felicity left hours ago to confront Ra’s. She said she was going to kill him and I haven’t seen or heard from her. Where is she?”

“She’s gone.”

“Gone? He killed her?”

“No, he didn’t. He- the League took her, and Oliver.” Sara said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes to a conclusion, Felicity and Oliver settle in in Nanda Parbat and Ra's does something he can't undo for reasons no one else understands.

**Starling City**

“Gone? He killed her?” Donna asked.

“No, he didn’t. He- the League took her, and Oliver.” Sara said.

As soon as she said that, Donna started to break down in tears. When they’d first gone to Nanda Parbat, Felicity had almost died more than once. Ra’s had started turning her into a completely different person. If he had her back in his clutches again, would she even get Felicity back this time? Would she ever see her again?

John, Roy and Thea didn’t know what to do. They wanted to say something, do something, to make Donna feel better, to reassure her, but what could they say in that situation? They didn’t want to make false promises or fool themselves into thinking this would be an easy task. While they struggled to find something to say, Sara went around the foundry grabbing supplies from various areas.

“What are you doing?” Digg asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting things together so I can go to Nanda Parbat.” She answered.

“You- you can’t go back there.”

“I have to. Felicity and Ollie are gonna need all the help they can get.” She told them.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity and Oliver were led down the halls of Nanda Parbat. Everyone they passed bowed to them in respect, but they both felt like they were walking to their deaths. In more than one way, Felicity supposed that that was true. They came to a stop in Ra’s ‘throne room’ as Felicity referred to it. Sarab and the priestess were the only ones in the room.

“I believe it’s time we-“

“Make him leave.” Felicity said, interrupting her father.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sarab, Maseo, whatever the hell his name is, make him leave.”

“Why would I order such a thing?”

“Because he almost killed me and I’m on edge enough as is. If he stays in this room, I’m gonna lose it. And I’m not you, so I don’t enjoy hurting people.” She said, getting angrier by the second.

The Demon Head turned to his follower and spoke. “Go, I will inform you of all that you need to know at another time.” The man turned and left. “If you’re done throwing a tantrum now.”

“Not wanting to be around someone who nearly killed me doesn’t constitute as a tantrum.” She argued. She was pissed that he was describing her actions like she was a toddler and not a fully-grown woman who could, and wanted to, make her own choices. “You told me emotions cloud one’s judgement. I think you’d agree that avoiding a blinding rage would be positive.”

“I would, but that was not the tantrum I was referring to.”

“Of course it isn’t. I didn’t wanna follow your plan, so you decided to reduce my actions to a child causing a scene because then, I can’t possibly have a salient point.” She scoffed. “Well, you got us here, despite both our best efforts otherwise. What happens now?”

Ra’s beckoned the priestess forward, who handed a cup to Felicity. “This concoction has been used by the League of Assassins for years to help those suffering the bloodlust you are now feeling. It should….curb your more violent desires for a while. Drink it.”

“I’m just supposed to trust your word?”

Nyssa walked up behind Felicity and looked into the cup. The drink had a very distinct color, which she’d seen before. “Drink it, sister. He is not lying. If you do not trust him, I hope you at least will trust me.”

Felicity drank it before letting out a gagging noise. “Ack, that was disgusting.”

“Now that you are no longer filled with rage, Philistia, if we could continue?” Ra’s said, sounding somewhat annoyed. “Mr. Queen survived my sword and as such shall become my Heir.”

Felicity and Oliver’s eyes flicked over to Nyssa, who didn’t react. She didn’t give any sign of being angry or upset by this news. Clearly, Ra’s had told her all of this before, likely before he even left Nanda Parbat to bring them both here. Their father either wasn’t paying attention to what they were doing or didn’t care, and continued talking.

“When his training is complete, you will marry him and become Bride of the Demon. Until then, you will continue your training as well.”

Felicity bit back the sarcastic ‘yay’ that almost escaped her lips. She knew Ra’s was angry enough at how defiant they’d been, and she knew another remark would only make things worse. He continued talking, but his words went in one ear and out of the other. It wasn’t until Oliver spoke that she tuned back in to what was being said.

“How can I know you’ll keep your word not to hurt them?” He asked. He saw Felicity’s confused look and continued. “You’ve said if we, in your words, stop being so stubborn, no harm will come to our loved ones. How can we know you’ll keep that promise?”

“You doubt my sincerity?”

“You killed innocent people to bring us here. It’s not unreasonable for us to be a little bit skeptical.” Felicity said. “And what about my mom?”

“Your mother will not be harmed.”

“That’s not what I meant. Do you think she’s not gonna notice that I didn’t come back yesterday?”

“I’m certain by now Sara Lance has told her what happened. If she hasn’t, and none of your friends have either, I will send someone to inform her.” He told her. “I am afraid there is one more matter we must see to. The dedication ceremony. It is time for you to swear yourself to the League.”

“What does-?” Oliver started to ask.

Felicity went pale. “No.” She should’ve seen this coming. Ra’s was furious at her defiance. Every time he got angry with her, he found a way to punish her for it. She thought being dragged back here was punishment enough, but clearly he disagreed.

“You have put this off for too long as is, my daughter.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“You do not have a choice. You can willingly participate, or you will be forced to, but in either case, the ceremony is happening and it is happening tonight.”

“I said ‘no’.” She repeated.

“Very we-.”

“Father, could I speak with Philistia alone?” Nyssa interjected. “Please.”

Ra’s looked between Nyssa and Felicity before giving a slight nod. He and the priestess left the room. Oliver still had no idea what was going on. He was about to ask, but before he could, Nyssa spoke again.

“I know you don’t wish to do this, but you must.”

“I’m not going to let him brand me with an iron.”

“He’s going to do it anyway. And it will hurt and you will hate him for it. But if they have to drag you kicking and screaming through the ceremony, it will be worse. His treatment of you will be worse. And I’m afraid, on your behalf, of what that could mean. You don’t have to like it, you don’t to be happy about it, but please, don’t make things worse for yourself.”

Almost as if they knew Nyssa and Felicity were done talking, Ra’s, the priestess and two assassins entered the room. Oliver was escorted to the room he’d been given while Felicity remained behind. Since he hadn’t even started training with the League, he wasn’t allowed to be present for the ceremony.

Felicity was taken into a different room where the League was gathered and the materials for the ritual were set up. She was told to stand in the middle of the room and hold on to the ropes hanging from the ceiling. Nyssa cut open the back of her shirt as Ra’s started reciting a speech about how the word assassin was misused and how the ceremony was cleansing her soul or something. Midway through his speech, the branding iron was pressed into her shoulder. She managed to somehow hold in her screams.

After what felt like an eternity, the brand was removed and the ceremony was over. Felicity slumped forward, but her sister caught her.  Thankfully, Ra’s didn’t try to talk to her once it was over. The priestess put a balm on Felicity’s brand and left the room. With some help from Nyssa, she made it back to her room. As soon as the door shut behind her, Felicity began sobbing loudly. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver was on the other side of the wall, listening. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

“She will never forgive you for this.” Nyssa told Ra’s after the ceremony was over. “She’ll hate you forever.”

“Yes, she will. But she will be alive and I would rather my children hate me for the things I’ve done to ensure they survive than love me for being unwilling to do those things.” He told her. “I love my children, but love didn’t turn you into a warrior and love won’t keep Philistia safe from our enemies.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's tries to relate to Felicity and Oliver begins his training.

**Starling City**

“I have to go. Felicity and Ollie are gonna need all the help they can get.” Sara told them. “And if you think about it, this is my fault.”

“Your fault how?”

“Ra’s only found out about Felicity because I brought the League here to deal with Slade. If I hadn’t gone to Nanda Parbat, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Ok, you’re the third person who’s blamed themselves for this in my earshot.” Donna cut in. she’d been holding this in for a while. “Felicity’s blamed herself because he’s her father and also because Oliver first went to Nanda Parbat to find her. Oliver blames himself because he thinks everything’s his fault and he promised himself he’d keep Felicity safe. I blamed myself when he first took us, because of what happened years ago. And now, you blame yourself for something you couldn’t have known. None  of us are blaming the right person. It isn’t your fault, it isnt mine, it isn’t Oliver’s and it definitely isn’t Felicity’s. We all know who’s to blame.” The group looked at her stunned. “When do we leave?”

“Um, we?”

“He has my daughter, you aren’t leaving me behind.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

The morning after Felicity’s branding ceremony, she was surprisingly allowed to sleep in. Instead of being woken at dawn, no one came looking for her until an hour or so after the sun rose. Felicity was already awake anyway, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As soon as she needed to go to training, she was going to have to face her father, and she really wasn’t looking forward to that.

Felicity was sitting on her bed, with her legs crossed, and trying to clear her mind. Sara had mentioned in passing that meditation helped her somewhat with the bloodlust, and Felicity was willing to give it a try. She was meditating when there was a knock at the door. She told the person on the other side to come in, expecting it to be either Nyssa or one of the maids.

She only opened her eyes when someone cleared their throat and it was too deep of a voice to be either of the people she suspected. She opened one eye and saw Ra’s standing there. Well, there went her hopes of avoiding him for a little while longer.

“Good morning.” He greeted her. He seemed uncomfortable for a few moments. He was also holding a plate.

“Hi.”

He handed the plate to her. “You were not at breakfast.”

“I decided to sleep in a little bit. I had a rough night.” She said pointedly.

“I know you do not understand, you may never understand why I have done the things I have done. But I did not do these things with no purpose. I do not find joy in being needlessly cruel, especially to my own children.” Ra’s didn’t do this, he didn’t talk about emotions. Mostly, he saw them as distractions. Still, he knew his relationship with Felicity was teetering on the edge  and knew he needed to intervene while he still could.

“Then what’s the reason? You say I don’t understand, help me understand.” She argued. He didn’t say anything, so after a few moments, she scoffed. “Of course not. Why should I get to know why you turned my life upside down? Or why you’re hellbent on destroying Oliver’s? Or why you branded me like fracking livestock? You say you have a reason and I’m just supposed to believe you.”

“I do not think telling you now would do any good.” He finally said.

“So, your answer is a non-answer. Why am I not surprised?” She said. “Can you leave? I need to change, so I can go to the training yard, because I really need to hit something.”

Ra’s turned and left, leaving Felicity alone once again. She quickly changed into her training outfit and was trying to collect her thoughts when there was another knock at the door. She stormed over to it and ripped it open.

“Ok, Father, serious- Oliver?” She said. Oliver was dressed similar to any League recruit in training and standing on the other side of her door.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what to do here. He wanted to comfort Felicity, to ask her if she was okay, but he already knew she wasn’t. He doubted she’d want to talk about it either. “I- when you weren’t at breakfast, Nyssa thought you might’ve skipped on purpose, so she suggested I find you afterwards and- I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“About as well as I expected to be.” She said. “Kinda surprised dear old dad didn’t have you training first thing this morning.”

“He did. Then, he left me with Nyssa for a while to go….somewhere, and when he came back, he said you wanted to see me.”

“I didn’t. Wait, that came out wrong. I did wanna see you, I just didn’t demand to see you like his wording suggested. If I wanna see you, he’s not gonna stop me. I think he’s just trying to coax me out of my room.”

“You’ve been through a lot. Its not weird that you want some time alone.”

“You think that, but he doesn’t.” She said as she grabbed her sword that was lying on the table. “Come on, they’re gonna start looking for you soon, and I wanna hit something.”

They walked in silence through the hallway until they reached the training area. When they arrived, several assassins turned to look at them and Ra’s spun around with a smirk on his face. “Ah, there you both are. Your absence was beginning to vex me, my heir, but I suppose I cannot fault you for wanting a few moments alone with your betrothed. If we could return to your training, however.”

Oliver moved forward while Felicity walked over to Nyssa. “What’s going on?”

“He’s beginning his training.”

“Nyssa, please don’t lie to me. How worried should I be right now?” She wasn’t going to stay here, if it meant had to watch Oliver get the crap kicked out of him.

“They will not go easy on him, but this shouldn’t be painful to watch.” Nyssa answered honestly. “Father wishes to test your belove’s mettle, that’s it.”

Felicity stayed with Nyssa as Oliver fought multiple opponents one-on-one. It wasn’t easy to watch, and he didn’t come off of it unscathed, but the sight wasn’t as bad as she feared it would be. The crowd of assassins watched the fights with interest and the noise level rose as the fighting went on. Oliver had just defeated his latest opponent when Ra’s lifted his hand. The room fell silent.

“Philistia, come here please.”

“Tell me he’s not doing what I think he’s doing.” Felicity said to her sister.

“I do not know what he is doing.” She admitted. “Go.”

She walked over to Ra’s and stopped when she was less than a foot away from him. “I’m not doing this.”

“What are you referring to?”

“I’m not doing this. I’m not going to fight him.” She said.

“I did not call you up here for that purpose. I told you, I am not needlessly cruel.” He told her. He raised his voice to address the crowd. “If there are no other challengers, I believe its time to call this spectacle to an end.” No one spoke. “Very well. It seems I have chosen both my heir and my daughter’s betrothed well. Continue sparring as you were.” He left the room, and Felicity and Oliver followed.

They wound up in the temple where Ra’s outlined the next steps in Oliver’s journey to becoming the next Demon Head. The priestess came in at one point and began questioning Felicity about her mental state and inspected her burn mark. While she was looking at the brand, Oliver saw it for the first time. It appeared to be in the shape of an arrow. Ra’s watched the realization hit Oliver but didn’t comment. Once their priestess was finished, she left and Ra’s informed them they would be having dinner with him tonight. Felicity was told to return to training while her father spoke to Oliver.

Several hours later, Felicity entered Ra’s private dining room where Oliver, Ra’s and Nyssa were already seated. Both men rose to greet her. Oliver, luckily, reached her first and asked if she was okay before telling her she looked nice. Ra’s approached her and asked how training had gone that afternoon. The meal was awkward to say the least. They were beginning the main course when a guard came into the room.

“My lord-“

“What is it? If you are interrupting my meal, I hope it is rather important.”

“Two intruders arrived at the gates.”

“Take them to the dungeons like any other.”

“They are Taer Al-Safer and your former lover, Donna Smoak.” The guard told him.

“Sara’s here?”

“My mom’s here?”

“Very well. Bring them here.” Ra’s ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About yesterday's news: I have no idea what to say, because the news hasn't fully processed in my brain yet.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's, Oliver and Nyssa all have confrontations. Some go better than others.

“Very well. Bring them here.” Ra’s ordered.

The guard left the room and three seconds later, Sara and Donna both entered. Sara stopped at the table, while Donna strolled right past her, and one of guards and kept walking until she was within arms distance of Ra’s.

“May I ask why you are here?”

Donna pulled her arm back and punched Ra’s in the face. As soon as her fist made contact, she muttered ‘ow’ and started wringing her hand out. She didn’t usually punch people, and was clearly bad at it, but right now she was too angry to care.

“Did you injure yourself?”

“Shut up! That was for kidnapping my daughter. Again!”

“You are the only woman to strike me twice and live.” He remarked.

Donna ignored him and focused on Felicity. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How are you feeling? Are you still all ‘grr’?”

“I’m- I don’t know how I am.” She answered honestly.

“We were in the middle of eating, so if we could-“ Ra’s cut in.

“Zip it! You almost killed my daughter. She basically became bipolar because of it. Things were finally getting back to normal and you kidnapped her again. You killed people to bring her, and Oliver, here. You don’t get to talk.”

“Mom, don’t.”

“If I had not brought Philistia back here, she would still be experiencing bloodlust. In the outside world, she is a threat but here we have been able to help her.” The Demon Head pointed out. “And I attempted to resolve the issue peacefully but our daughter elected to be stubborn. Something she inherited from you.”

“Can you two argue about this later?” Felicity asked.

“Fine.”

“Fine. Taer al Safher, what brings you back to Nanda Parbat?”

“My position within the League was unclear. I decided returning here was preferable to someone being sent to retrieve me.” She lied.

“You swore to serve the League of Assassins until death. Your oath was fulfilled when Malcolm Merlyn had you killed. What is unclear about that?”

“After I returned, you were keen to keep me here. When I left, I did some thinking. I’m not sure if I want to be free of the League.”

“Meaning you realized what happened to your former lover and Philistia and thought by coming here you could in some way help them.” He summarized.

“No. Although I’ll admit, I was worried about my friends.”

“There was nothing to worry about.” He said, gesturing to Oliver and Felicity. “In fact. We were celebrating. Mr. Queen’s training has begun and Philistia has devoted herself to the League of Assassins.”

“What?” Donna and Sara both asked. Sara, knowing fully well what that meant, didn’t understand how that had happened. Donna didn’t know the meaning, but sensed it would be harder to get Felicity away from the League for good now. They both turned to Felicity for answers.

“I- It’s complicated, okay?” She said standing up and heading to leave.

“Dinner is not over.” Her father said.

“I’m not hungry.” She threw over her shoulder as she stormed out. Oliver watched her leave and wanted to follow after her.

“Neither am I.” Nyssa said, although she didn’t leave the room.

With Felicity no longer in the room, Donna turned to Ra’s. “You and I need to talk. Now.” He sighed and beckoned for her to sit down, which was a silent cue for the others to leave.

As soon as Sara stepped into the hallway with Oliver and Nyssa, she spun to face them. “What the hell is wrong with you two? You let Felicity dedicate herself to the League?”

“She had to.” Oliver said. “He- the ceremony was going to happen whether she agreed or not.”

“What?”

“Father gave her a choice. She could partake willingly or be forced. I convinced her to take the path of least resistance.” Nyssa admitted.

“Why would you do that? I know your father can be-”

“You know a lot about the League, but you don’t know what its like for the Demon Head to be your father.” She said, cutting her off. “There are choices he’s made, choices every member of my family has made, that no one else understands. This is one of them.”

“And she’s just okay with that? You’re just okay with that?”

“We aren’t and neither is she, but there’s nothing any of us can do. The ritual is over and done with, it can’t be undone.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Ra's talk, as do Felicity and Oliver. One conversation goes better than the other.

Donna waited for everyone else to leave the room before turning back to face Ra’s. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing I have not asked my other children, and all of my followers, to also do.”

“Except Felicity isn’t like your other kids, and no offense to Nyssa’s mother, but I’m not gonna stand here and ignore the pain you’re putting her through. And she definitely isn’t one of your followers. They chose to come here, you’ve dragged her here against her will. Twice.”

“I brought her here to protect her, and not just from the League’s enemies. You may not like my methods, but because of them, she is now safe. Safe, and thanks to the priestess, her moods have stabilized and she’s no longer so overcome with anger that she nearly kills someone.”

“And she had to be here for you to help her, right? There was no way you could’ve let her live the life she wanted and still help her?” Donna asked sarcastically.

“I could have, but it may not have been enough. Philistia is safe now, just as Nyssa is.” He said standing. This conversation was going in circles and he was losing interest in it. “And despite what you may think of me, despite how horrendous you view my actions to be, everything I have done has been to keep Philistia safe.”

“Is that why you made her swear her loyalty to you or whatever?”

“I did not force her to do anything.” he said. “She took part in a rite of passage, that is all.”

 

After Felicity had lost her appetite, she speedwalked down the halls of Nanda Parbat. She knew Oliver, Sara and most likely Nyssa would follow after her, wanting to talk, but she wanted to be alone right now. Oliver would probably get all broody and blame himself. She couldn’t predict what Nyssa might say, would she be sympathetic or comment that the situation wasn’t unique to her? Sara, she knew Sara would want to talk about the last few days. She’d want to understand, but how could Felicity explain it when she didn’t even understand herself? Hiding in her room might be the cowards way out, but she wanted to stop being brave for a while.

 

“The ritual is over and done with, it can’t be undone.” Nyssa told Sara.

Sara scoffed and started to walk away. She couldn’t understand why Nyssa was acting like this. Why wasn’t she upset about what her father had done to Felicity? And Oliver, he didn’t seem happy about what was going on, but he also was taking Nyssa’s side about how there was no other way. What was wrong with them?

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked.

“To find Felicity.”

“Not right now, you aren’t.” Nyssa said. “You’re upset and angry at what’s happened. You wish to understand, but speaking to her now won’t end well.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you will make her feel worse. You may not mean to, but the conversation you wish to have will not leave her feeling better, especially about herself.”

“I wouldn’t-“

“The ceremony happened yesterday. We barely managed to get Felicity to leave her room today, and we were only able to because she wanted to hit something more than she wanted to avoid Ra’s.” Oliver said. “And you’re angry that this happened, you’re angry we couldn’t do anything to stop this. So, if you start expressing that to Felicity, she’s gonna feel worse about herself, because, outside of everything else, her father dug a hot branding iron onto her shoulder and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She couldn’t convince her own father not to brand her, which to her feels like she isn’t important enough, or he doesn’t love her enough, to get him to listen.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does, his way of showing it is difficult to understand. Everything he’s done has been to keep her safe. he’d prefer she be alive and hate him than love him and be dead.” Nyssa said. “As I said, you don’t understand what its like for your father to be Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Still, I need to talk to her.” Sara argued.

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Felicity’s my friend.”

“And she’s my sister. My sister has been through a great deal in a very short time. Anything you have to say can wait until tomorrow.”

Oliver had walked away from the two women after he said his piece about how Sara might make Felicity feel worse about what happened. he knew she had the right intentions, but it wouldn’t help right now. He walked down the hallway to Felicity’s room and knocked on the door.

For a second, he worried she was going to yell at him to go away, but instead he heard her unlock the door and pull it open.

“She hates me, doesn’t she? Sara, I mean. My mom- I don’t think anyone’s gonna rush to explain to her exactly what happened yet.”

“Why would Sara hate you?” Oliver asked. The question was nowhere near what he expected her to ask.

“Because I joined the League, because she rushed out here to try and help us and its too late. I saw the look on her face, she’s pissed that I went through with the branding. She was finally free and she got dragged back here because of me.”

“Sara didn’t get dragged back here. She came back, willingly, because she was worried about both of us.” He said. “And Sara might be angry, but you arent the one she’s mad at. She’s mad at me and Nyssa for not stopping what happened. She’s mad at your father. And she’s mad at herself.”

“Why? She didn’t make any of this happen.”

“Because you’re her friend and its easier for her to blame herself than to admit that there was nothing she could’ve done. There was nothing any of us could’ve done.”

“I could’ve actually jumped off of that cliff.” Felicity said sullenly.

“Don’t ever say anything like that again.” Oliver said. “I love you, I- the word ‘love’ isn’t enough to describe it, and the thought of you- please don’t say that.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara talk, and Felicity has a setback.

Oliver left Felicity’s room after assuring her that Sara didn’t hate her and that none of what was happening was her fault. He could tell that she wanted to be left alone right now, so he wished her a good night and left.

Felicity slept restlessly that night. She knew when she woke up, she’d have to see her father. She’d see her mother and Sara and deal with some of the emotions she was trying to avoid the night earlier. She tossed and turned all night before finally giving up on sleep a little before dawn.

She managed to successfully avoid Sara, Oliver and her family for a few hours until her father sent someone to fetch her for training. Reluctantly, she went to the training area. Neither Oliver or Ra’s were there, but Sara and Nyssa were.

As soon as she entered the room, Sara rushed over to her. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Felicity said awkwardly. She knew there were things Sara wanted to say, but she didn’t want to be the one to start the conversation about this situation.

“About what happened-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it. it was stupid for me to think I could just go back to Starling and pretend none of this happened, like I could have a normal life. It was stupid to think Oliver or I could somehow outfox the Demon Head. I ruined both of our lives because I’m an idiot.”

“You aren’t an idiot. You just believe that people are good, that you can reason with anyone you butt heads with. With most people, it would’ve worked, just not your father.”

“I know that. I still tried it and we both ended up getting kidnapped and dragged here.” Felicity spat out. “And you came back here to try and help, but its too late. I won’t be allowed to just walk away this time. So, you want some kind of explanation or justification about how that happened.”

“I wanna know what happened, yes. But its not because I was too late, I just- I want to understand.”

“What’s there to understand? My father wanted it to happen and he always gets what he wants.” She said. “And I’m not in the mood to talk about how my dad branded me or why I didn’t fight him on it or how much you now hate me because of it.”

“I don’t- you think I hate you?”

“You came back here because of me. it wouldn’t surprise me if you were angry and wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I’m angry, but its not at you. I came back here to help my friends, I can still do that. I’m still going to do that.” Sara said. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”

“Philistia! Taer Al-Safher! Why are you two talking and not sparring?” An assassin yelled from the other side of the room. “This area is for training, not socializing.”

They’d been having a very nice conversation, and then the man ruined it. Felicity mood went from feeling better to suddenly being very, very angry. Bad things happened when Felicity got angry. She threw Sara a tight smile before walking over to where the assassin who yelled was. She drew her sword and pointed it at him. “Do we have a problem?”

“You should be training.”

“I need more training?” She deadpanned. Then, she swung her sword at him. “Do I need more training?” He blocked her and she just swung again. “Do I? Is my form off? Am I leaving myself open to attack? Tell me, oh wise tutor, what improvements do I need?” With ever question, she swung her sword again and with every swing, she grew angrier. “Huh? Do you have something to say now?”

“Philistia.” Someone said from behind her. Her League name was repeated a few more times.

“Felicity!” Sara shouted.

Hearing her name, her real name, snapped Felicity snapped out of her stupor. She realized that the assassin she’d been fighting wasn’t fighting back anymore. In fact, for the last few swings, he was in a heap on the floor. In shock, Felicity dropped the sword in her hand and ran out of the room.

“Sorry kids. Show’s over.” She muttered when one of the new recruits tried to stop her.

“Get him to the infirmary.” Sara told two men before following Felicity.

 

Ra’s was fighting Oliver one-on-one outside when a guard came running over to them. “We are in the middle of training. What is it?”

“Your daughter Philistia.” The man answered.

“What of her?”

“She attacked Malaq during training. It does not look good.”

Oliver sheathed his sword and started to run in the direction of the compound. “Where are you going?”

“To make sure she’s okay.” He shouted.

“She was not injured in the fight.” The guard informed them.

Oliver didn’t care. Even if Felicity was physically fine, the attack meant she’d gone into Lazarus Mode, as she called it, and she wouldn’t be happy when she snapped out of it. She’d feel guilty and hate herself for what she’d done, even if her mood change was caused by someone else.

He didn’t know where she might’ve gone, but her room seemed like the best place. He came to a stop outside of her room when the priestess stepped into the hallway.

“How is she?”

“I gave her something to calm her down somewhat. She is resting. She was….upset about what occurred in the training area.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Then, by all means, step inside and judge for yourself. I am sure her mother would appreciate the company.”

“I thought that potion you gave her was supposed to fix her rage problem.”

“It was not a potion. And no one claimed it was a miracle cure. One cup of it was not going to undo the psychological damage of the Lazarus Pit.” The priestess said as she walked away.

Oliver went into the room. Felicity was asleep on the couch. Donna was sitting next to her, running her fingers through Felicity’s hair. He cleared his throat so that he wouldn’t startle her.

“This place, its making her worse. We need to get her out of here.”

“I want to, but I don’t know how.” Oliver admitted. “I’ve got no idea what I’m supposed to do or how I’m supposed to help her.”

Oliver sat with Donna and Felicity for several hours. Felicity woke up around noon, a little loopy and out of it. She remembered what had happened and immediately started to get hysterical. Going to Nanda Parbat was supposed to help her get better, but every since she came back, she’d been getting worse. They’d just managed to calm her down once again when Oliver and Felicity were summoned by Ra’s.

 They followed the messenger reluctantly. Felicity had no idea what he wanted to see them about, but she was certain she wasn’t going to be happy about what he had to say.

“We need to discuss what happened earlier today, but first, we have another, more important matter to discuss.”

“What would that be?”

“Malcolm Merlyn.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's has some bad news, Felicity starts freaking out, Donna learns something she wishes she hadn't and Thea gets an unexpected visitor.

“We need to discuss what happened earlier today, but first, we have another, more important matter to discuss.” Ra’s told Oliver and Felicity.

“What would that be?” Felicity couldn’t believe that her losing control again, and possibly killing someone, wasn’t as important to her father than something else.

“Malcolm Merlyn.”

“I thought you killed him.” Oliver admitted. “Weren’t Nyssa and Felicity in Starling to capture Malcolm so you could kill him?”

“No, that would be too easy. It wouldn’t be dramatic enough.” Felicity deadpanned.

“Philistia…” Her father said in a warning tone.

“Are you claiming you aren’t dramatic? Because you’re the one who’s always wearing a weird cape thing and you’re literally sitting on a throne right now.” She argued before turning to answer Oliver’s question. “He has to feel the pain of all 503 deaths he caused or something.”

“So, you’re torturing him to death.”

“I do not believe that word accurately encapsulates his punishment.”

“Are we seriously standing here to discuss connotations? You said we had to talk about Malcolm. What about him?”

“He has escaped.” Ra’s said.

Oliver looked at Ra’s in shock while Felicity had a much different reaction. As soon as Ra’s told her what had happened. she burst out laughing. Several times, he raised his voice, trying to get her to understand the seriousness of the situation, but she couldn’t help it, she had to laugh. Eventually, it subsided.

“Why is this funny to you?”

“Because it means I was right. I told you that you should’ve just killed him, but you didn’t. You wanted to make his death a spectacle and now, he’s escaped.” She said. Yes, Malcolm being free was a problem, but right now, she was too focused on the fact that she was right and her father was wrong. “How’d he even escape?”

“I underestimated how persuasive he can be. And did not account for him having allies here.” He answered. “How it happened is not the point. What matters is that we capture him again. Since you did so well last time, I have decided to task you with once again tracking him down.”

“Great.” Felicity said sarcastically. “Tell me I’m not going with Sarab this time.”

“No, your attempts to kill him make me reluctant to do that.” The Demon Head admitted. “Besides, I have another way of tracking him and I wish to see if that yields better or faster results.”

“Good, so we can go now?”

“Not quite. We need to discuss the two of you and your impending marriage.” Her father said. “You will wed three days from now.”

“You’re gonna plan a wedding in three days?”

“It has already been planned, you were just not informed.”

“Is that all you wanted to tell us?” Oliver said, speaking for the first time in quite a bit.

“Yes, it is.” He said. “I’ll give you two a moment alone.” He swept from the room.

“What are you thinking?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“This is- its happening so fast. I can’t- I don’t think I remember how to breathe. Can that happen? Can you just forget something like that?”

“I know it’s a lot, but I need you to calm down. Breathe with me.” Oliver took several deep breaths and watched her mirror him. “it’s going to be okay.”

“No, its not. We’re trapped here. I’m three seconds away from killing someone at any given moment. My father’s training you to replace him. Nothing about this is okay.”

“At least we’re together.” He said. Oliver wasn’t usually the optimistic one, but he had to find some silver lining here. Felicity needed him to be the strong one at the moment.

“We’re together, and we’re here and my fath- Ra’s branded me with a hot poker. He’s gonna do that same to you and its-“ She didn’t finish the sentence because she broke down crying. “He did the same thing they did. He just didn’t use ink.”

“What are you talking about? Who’s ‘they’? What did they do?”

Felicity was too hysterical to answer Oliver’s question. It had just occurred to her, the parallels between the League branding her and the Nazis doing something similar to her grandparents 60 years ago. The situations weren’t the same, but they were similar enough that it made Felicity uncomfortable and furious.

 

Sara was walking to find Nyssa when Donna blindsided her. She hadn’t expected her to be away from Felicity, but Sara soon found herself cornered by Donna who wanted some answers.

“Felicity dedicated herself to the League. What does that mean?”

“’It means she’s now a member. She- she can’t leave, unless her father releases her, which he isnt going to do.”

“She’s stuck here.”

“No, its more than that. Ra’s, he- there’s a ceremony involved, and as part of the ritual, the new member proves their alliegance by….allowing themselves to be branded.”

“He branded her? Like- like livestock?”

“Yes.”

Donna turned, wordlessly, and stormed down the hallway. Sara could guess where she was heading, and she knew that conversation wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

* * *

 

**Starling**

Thea was just taking her soup off of the stove when someone started knocking on her door repeatedly.  She turned off the burner, grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly walked towards the door. She saw through the peephole that Malcolm was standing on the other side of the door.

“Surprised you didn’t just break in.” She said as she opened the door.

“I didn’t want you to think you were being attacked and kill me.” He responded.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were taken back to Nanda Parbat to be executed.”

“I escaped. I need your help.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm goes to Thea for help, Donna gets very close to actually killing Ra's and Oliver does his best to support Felicity.

“I thought you were taken back to Nanda Parbat to be executed.” Thea asked Malcolm.

“I escaped. I need your help.”

“Why on Earth would I wanna help you?” She asked him with her arms crossed. “Everything you’ve done to Ollie, to me, and you think I’d help you.”

“You don’t really have much of a choice.” Malcolm pointed out. “Because the League will come after me, which means they’ll also come after you. They won’t stop until I’m dead and they won’t care if you die for that to happen.”

“I don’t think they will. Ollie and Felicity won’t let anything happen to me.”

“They don’t have as much power as you think.” He told her. “You’ll see.” He left Thea’s loft in a huff, heading to a hideout he was pretty sure the League wasn’t aware of.

When he was gone, Thea pulled out her phone and called Roy. “We have a problem. Malcolm escaped from the League.” 

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Ra’s had informed Oliver and Felicity of Malcolm’s escape and told them they’d be getting married in a few days. He left them alone to talk, knowing she’d have many things to say, things he wasn’t overly interested in hearing. His mind was already made up. Nothing she did or said would change that.

He rounded the corner and only had a second to react before a fist went flying at his face. He ducked out of the way, much to his attacker’s frustration.

“You motherfucking asshole!” Donna shouted. “You absolute piece of shit.”

“Lower your voice.”

“No. Fuck you!”

“May I ask why you are so upset?”

“You wanna know why I’m upset?! Are you really that detatched from reality that you don’t know?”

“I have never claimed to understand how your mind works. Let’s skip to the part where you tell me what has gotten you so angry.”

“You did, you shithead.”

“There’s no need for name calling.”

“Yes, there is.” Donna said as she swung again, and he dodged again. “Just when I thought you couldn’t sink any lower, you proved me wrong. Sara told me what your initiation ceremony entailed.”

Knowing that, Ra’s now knew why Donna was acting this way. Her reaction wasn’t unusual or unexpected. It was rather cliché in his opinion. What did she expect this display to accomplish?

“You’re angry that Philistia devoted herself to the League. She had to take her place among us eventually. It was time for our daughter to fulfill her destiny.”

“No, it wasn’t. And I’ve already gotten pissed at you for forcing her to join.”

“Then why are you angry?”

“I’m angry because you branded my daughter like livestock.”

“Our daughter needed-“

“No. You might’ve gotten me pregnant, but you aren’t her father. She’s not our daughter, she’s my daughter.”

“Perhaps that was true once upon a time. Now, however, you cannot claim that I have had nothing to do with creating the person she is.” He said, somewhat smugly, before walking away. He needed to see if his plan for recapturing Malcolm was working.

 

Oliver wasn’t sure what to do when Felicity broke down crying about her brand. He wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how. He wasn’t sure exactly what she was upset about, he could think of a hundred reasons, and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He had no idea what the right thing to say was, so he just held her as she cried.

After a few minutes, her tears subsided and she wiped the area around her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t ever need to apologize to me, especially not for having emotions. I- I wish I could say I know how you feel but….this is new territory, even for me.” Oliver said. “I don’t know what I can say to make you feel better, but I do know one thing. We’re gonna get through this. Together.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because if the last two years have taught me anything, its never to bet against Felicity Smoak.” He answered. “Can you- how was the ‘they’ you mentioned? You said that your father did the same thing ‘they’ did, except he didn’t use ink. I need to- I wanna help you deal with all of this, but I don’t know what that meant.”

“Do you remember right before Walter went missing when you wished me a Merry Christmas?”

“Yes, and you told me you were Jewish, so I wished you a happy Hanukkah.”

“Yes, I’m Jewish. I’m Jewish because my mother’s Jewish and she’s Jewish because her parents were. They were Jewish, living in Europe, when the Nazis rose to power.”

“Oh.” He knew exactly what she was saying and now her reaction made sense. She was branded with steel. Her grandparents were branded with ink. Against their will and because of something they couldn’t control or change.

“And its not the same. I know its not. You know, Ra’s isn’t trying to systematically wipe out entire groups of people. At least I think he isn’t. it’s not the same situation, but its similar enough.” She said.

The door behind them opened and Felicity froze. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be around these people. This wasn’t her life. Ever since she was kidnapped the first time, she felt less and less in control of her own life and she was sick of it. She was prepared to turn around and start yelling at the person who’d interrupted them, but then the person spoke.

“Oh, baby.” Donna said as she rushed over to Felicity. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask, but none of the words would come out. She couldn’t even say it was going to be okay, because she knew it wasn’t.

“We’re getting married in three days.” Felicity blurted out. She wasn’t sure why she’d said that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes clean with Donna about everything that's happened, Sara and Nyssa argue and the wedding looms closer.

“Oh, baby.” Donna said as she rushed over to Felicity. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask, but none of the words would come out. She couldn’t even say it was going to be okay, because she knew it wasn’t.

“We’re getting married in three days.” Felicity blurted out. She wasn’t sure why she’d said that.

“What?”

Felicity cleared her throat. “Fath- Ra’s dragged me back here because he claims this is where I belong. With Oliver, its-.”

“He wants me to become his Heir.” Oliver said. “I thinks I was delivered by some prophecy.”

“Ok. Nothing either of you just said explains why you’re getting married.” Donna said. She didn’t comment on how ridiculous the whole prophecy idea sounded, because she was sure Felicity and Oliver felt the same way.

“That was how he tried to convince Oliver to become his heir at first. He decided kidnapping me and bring me back here was already done deal. He thought by offering Oliver the chance to marry me, he’d agree.” She said.

“I didn’t, for the record.” He said. “When he said ‘take my place and marry my daughter’ my exact words were ‘isn’t that her decision to make’.” He knew Donna was furious at the situation and he didn’t want any of her anger to be directed at him. He was as stuck in this situation as Felicity was and didn’t want her to think he was complicit.

“No, he didn’t, but it doesn’t matter because Ra’s got his way and we wound up back here. What people want doesn’t matter if it conflicts with what he wants.” She said angrily. “So, because we’re here and we don’t have any control over our lives, we’re getting married.”

“Do you not want to get married?” Donna asked.

“I don’t have a choice, and that’s what I’m angry about. I love Oliver, Oliver loves me. But we’ve been forced into this situation. We aren’t getting married because we want to, we’re getting married because he’s forcing us to. The only silver lining here is that Oliver and I actually have feelings for each other.”

Donna was about to say something, but the moment was interrupted by another assassin. He said that Oliver and Felicity couldn’t see each other until the wedding, claiming it was a League tradition. Felicity, in all of her lessons about the League and its history, had never heard of the practice, but was too exhausted to argue at the moment.

Oliver turned to leave, but at the last second, turned back to face Felicity. “I’ll see you before you know it. I’ll be the one at the end of the aisle.” He meant for it to sound like a cute joke, but it fell flat and he left with a grimace.

Felicity watched him go and as the door closed behind Oliver, she spoke. “I hate him, I really do.”

“Oliver?”

“No, not Oliver. Ra’s, he- I’ve been in love with Oliver for nearly two years. You’d think I’d be happy we’re getting married, but somehow, he found a way to ruin it. He figured out how to turn a happy occasion into a waking nightmare. Because it doesn’t stop at the wedding. Us marrying is just a faster way to make both of us even more wrapped up in the League’s drama. Harder for us to escape or walk away.” She said. “You know, before I got away the first time, there was only one bit of solace I had. No matter what was happening to me, Oliver was safe. He was free and back at home. He wasn’t having to deal with this stuff. Guess that’s what I get for having hope.”

“You aren’t stupid for hoping for things to work out.” Donna said. She wished she could go back and somehow stop all of this from happening. It was selfish, but she missed her bright, optimistic daughter who always saw the good in people. Why wasn’t that Felicity good enough for Ra’s?

“Aren’t I? Look at where hope got me.” she said, gesturing to the empty room. “I need some alone time, I’ll see you later.”

 

While Oliver, Felicity and Donna were talking, Sara had found Nyssa and confronted her. She knew Felicity wasn’t in a good place, but she didn’t realize things were as bad as they were.

“Why didn’t you tell me things had gotten this bad?” The blonde asked. “That she was doing this badly?”

“How could I? How could I look you, or Donna or Oliver in the eye and tell you that the Felicity you love was slowly falling apart? That everything you loved about her is getting chipped away?”

“If you knew this was happening, why didn’t you do anything about it?” She shouted. “Yes, she’s my friend, but she’s your sister. Doesn’t that matter to you? Doesn’t she matter to you?”

“Don’t tell me what does or doesn’t matter to me. Felicity was put in an impossible situation, she had to adapt or Father might’ve started immersing her into the Lazarus Pit until she didn’t even know her own name. I was put into a lose-lose situation too. Anything I did to try and help her escape would’ve made things worse, but doing nothing would’ve made things worse as well.” She countered. “What would you have done?”

“I wouldn’t have just done nothing.” She said as she stormed away.

 

Three days passed like it was three seconds. Before Felicity knew it, two servants were knocking on her door, needing to get her ready for her wedding. She sat there unmoving and not putting up a fight as they got her dressed and started doing her hair and make-up. There wasn’t a point in fighting the two women anyway. They were doing their job and she didn’t want to think about what her father might do to them if things didn’t go exactly the way he wanted them to.

Speaking of her father, he’d been surprisingly cognizant over the last few days and left her alone. She wasn’t sure if this was intentional or not, but she appreciated the peace regardless. The servants were finishing up when Donna and Nyssa came into the room.

“When I imagined your wedding day, this wasn’t what I pictured.”

“I know. And it doesn’t make sense, but I’m happy you’re here. Well, not happy but- you know what I mean.” She told her mother.

She could tell that Nyssa wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. Or maybe she didn’t think anything she said would be helpful. In either case, she remained silent until there was a knock at the door.

“I’m afraid it’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, there won't be a chapter next week due to boring, real life stuff.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's arrival in Starling is discussed and Felicity and Oliver get married.

**Starling**

Thea had just finished explaining to Digg and Roy what happened when Malcolm showed up at the loft. “So, that was the only explanation he gave? He just escaped, and didn’t bother to elaborate?”

“Yup. He also said since he escaped, I was in danger. This was of course, after he claimed he needed my help.” She scoffed. “And no, he didn’t say anything about Ollie, Felicity or Sara.”

“Needs your help with what?” Roy asked. “I mean, no offense but you can’t really help him take on the League. Why’d he come back here, anyway? I won’t pretend like I know how the League works, but I’m pretty sure this is the first place they’re gonna come looking.”

“What if you weren’t the one he wanted?” Digg asked.

“What?”

“The League took Malcolm weeks ago. Before Felicity came back, before Oliver’s cover was blown. He wouldn’t have known about Ra’s trying to recruit Oliver, or that they’d been taken. And if he escaped his prison, I don’t think he stuck around to see who else was there. He was hoping to leverage the city and your safety to get Oliver to help him.” John told Thea. “Oliver thought that might’ve been why he had you kill Sara.”

“So, he didn’t want my help, he wanted Ollie’s. And now he’s put the entire city in the League’s crosshairs again.” She said. “Great.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Felicity walked with Nyssa towards the temple. Even though she loved Oliver, she felt a lot like she was walking to her own execution, instead of her wedding. Far too quickly, they reached the doors leading into the temple and two assassins pulled the doors open.

When Felicity entered the room, two rows of assassins stepped forward and unsheathed their swords. They held them up, creating an arch of sorts that Felicity walked through. Oliver gave Felicity a small smile when she reached him, which she returned.

The priestess started making a speech about how marriage was the most holy covenant among people and how after the ceremony, Oliver and Felicity’s souls were now linked and they could never be free of each other, or their love. Felicity knew Oliver wasn’t the one she needed to be free of. The woman said a final blessing, ending the ceremony and the wedding was over.

Ra’s watched the whole thing unfold with unmasked glee. He was getting everything he wanted. Donna spent the entire time glaring at Ra’s. She knew if she looked at Felicity, she’d snap and try to kill Ra’s, so instead, she glared at her ex-lover and wished he’d spontaneously combust.

Oliver and Felicity left the temple and practically sprinted to Felicity’s room. They doubted anyone would try to stop or interrupt them for a while. When the door was finally closed behind them, Felicity finally exhaled.

“So, that happened.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be okay, you know.” Oliver told her. “What just happened is messed up, this whole situation is about ten different kinds of fucked up. You being upset, or angry, or sad isn’t gonna offend me or anything. I love you, but I don’t think I’ve been this angry since Slade drove a sword through my mother.”

“We need to get out of here.” Felicity said. “We can’t- there has to be a way out, there has to be something we can do. I can’t- I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life feeling like this.”

Oliver sighed. “I wish I knew what to do. I- we know a duel won’t work. And the only other way to leave is to be released by the Demon Head, which your father’s obviously not going to do.”

“No, he’s not, but what if he isn’t the Demon Head anymore?” She said. Oliver looked at her in confusion. “Forget I said anything. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“I hope you’re please with yourself.” Nyssa said once Felicity, Oliver and most of the League had left the temple.

“Of course I am. My plan is proceeding as expected. Philistia and Al Sahim seem to have abandoned their foolish notion of escaping. Everything I have willed to happen has happened. Why would I not be pleased or feel satisfaction?”

“Well, I hoped that the small part you, miniscule in fact, that actually cares about Philistia and possible even loves her, would regret what just happened, but it’s clear you don’t. I shouldn’t be surprised by now. I spent my life convincing myself that there was some twisted sense of parental love behind your actions, but there isn’t, is there? You don’t feel anything, for anyone.” She turned to leave.

“Nyssa!” He shouted, trying to stop her from leaving. She paused for a moment, but ultimately kept walking.

“My Lord!” One of his assassins said as he entered the room. “Your suspicions about Al Saher were correct.”

 

Soon after they’d retreated to Felicity’s room, she asked Oliver for help getting her out of her dress. She felt awkward and uncomfortable wearing the wedding dress her father had forced her to wear for a wedding ceremony she’d taken part in under duress. She needed to get the outfit off of her now, and she was fully prepared to set it on fire in protest.

Oliver seemed to sense her panic and practically tore it off of her before she started to hyperventilate. He handed her a robe, not wanting her to feel exposed.

“What- what do I do with it?” He asked, looking at the dress in his hands.

“I don’t care. Rip it, burn it for all I care, just get it away from me.”

He balled it up and threw it into a corner of the room before taking a seat next to Felicity. He sat there, letting her lean against him, in silence. He couldn’t think of anything to say. There was nothing he could say. After several minutes, Felicity put her head on his shoulder. When she turned her head to face him, she felt a slight bulge under her chin.

“What is that?”

“Wha- it’s nothing.” He said quickly.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.” She said, poking around the bulge. “It feels like a bandage or bundle of cloth.”

“That’s because it is. My- I was initiated two days ago.” He admitted.

It was silent for several seconds. “Now we have matching scars.”

“Now we match.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's gives Nyssa and Felicity a mission, Talia hears some interesting news, and Felicity is reunited with someone.

**Nanda Parbat**

After Felicity had learned about Oliver’s brand and that his matched hers, the room fell into silence. She wanted to storm out of the room, find her father and scream at him until she passed out. She knew that wouldn’t do anything to stop his plans or change his mind, so she didn’t. She wondered for a moment what it meant, or what he was implying, by having her and Oliver’s brands match. Her having the same brand as Oliver reeked of some medieval notion of her belonging to Oliver, which made her want to track Ra’s down and give him a lecture about feminism and women’s rights.

“Let me guess, Al Sahim.” She said after several minutes of silence.

“What?”

“Al Sahim, the Arrow, that’s the name he picked for you, right?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s meant to mock my actions in Starling or for some other reason but-“

“It’s both. I think there might be a part of him that respects you, respects that you challenged him, that you attempted to thwart his plans, but you also failed, so he’s renaming you the Arrow so that you’ll be reminded of that.” She said. “I mean, that’s basically why I’m Philistia. The name doesn’t have some deeper meaning, it’s just close enough to ‘Felicity’ that it reminds me of who I used to be every time I hear it.”

“Your father is-“

“A massive dick? A monster? The absolute worst person you’ve ever met? I know.” She said. “What do you think happens now?”

 

Ra’s waited with a neutral expression as one of the League’s scouts reported in on Malcolm Merlyn’s whereabouts. As he suspected, Merlyn had returned to Starling for help. They didn’t know if he wanted help fighting the Leage or just help hiding from them. His reasoning really didn’t matter all that much. They caught up to him, they were following him as they spoke and now, the Demon Head needed to advise them about what the next step should be.

“Summon Nyssa.” He ordered before dismissing them.

A few moments later, Nyssa entered the room. She tried to appear bored, but Ra’s could still see anger in her eyes. “You wanted to see me.”

“Al Saher has returned to Starling City, exactly as I predicted. You and Philistia leave in the morning with Sarab, since you three were so successful in capturing him last time.”

“How can you be sure she or I won’t simply kill Sarab, giving Philistia a chance to escape?”

“Philistia and yourself inherited many things from me. Your intelligence being one of them. Taer al Safer and Al Sahim will be staying in Nanda Parbat while you are gone.” He said, knowing the threat didn’t need to be said out loud. If anything were to happen, if Felicity tried to escape or Nyssa tried to help her, Oliver and Sara would be the ones paying for it. “You leave in the morning. I must go inform your sister.”

“I will tell her.” Nyssa told him. “It will sound better coming from me.”

 

Felicity’s question of ‘what do you think happens now’ led to her and Oliver staring into space, wondering what the answer was and dreading all of the possible ways the situation could, unbelievably, get worse. They were snapped out of their thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Oliver yelled for the person to come in and Nyssa stepped into the room.

“What is it now?” Felicity asked with a sigh.

“Malcolm Merlyn has been spotted in Starling City. Father is sending us to retrieve him in the morning.”

“First he forces me to get married. Now, he’s ruining my honeymoon. Classic dad.” She said. “What about Oliver?”

“He’s staying here so that he can continue his training.”

“Right. Gotta make sure I come back and all of that.”

“What are you two talking about?” Oliver asked.

“He’s sending me away from Nanda Parbat. He needs a way to make sure I don’t get any ideas about running away. That’s where you come in.” Felicity told him. “Because if I don’t come back, you’re gonna be the one who suffers and he knows that I know that.”

* * *

 

**Azerbaijan**

Talia watched with disinterest as one of her newer students began to fight one of her older students and started to get pummeled. She’d warned the younger man that it was foolish to challenge someone beyond his skillset, but his hubris stopped him from backing down. Now, he was experiencing the consequences. To his credit, the man didn’t yield or beg for mercy. Perhaps there was more hope for him than she thought.

Her observing was interrupted when another came into the building. “What is it?”

“Your father has chosen a new Heir.”

“He chose Philistia over Nyssa?” Talia didn’t like Nyssa very much, but she had to begrudgingly agree that Nyssa was a skilled warrior and a better choice to lead the League of Assassins than Felicity.

“No, he has decided Philistia’s husband will become the next Ra’s al Ghul. The wedding was today.”

“And she did not invite me. How rude.” Talia deadpanned as she began scheming. 

* * *

 

**Starling- Following day**

Thea was sparring with Roy in the foundry when an alert went off on Felicity’s computer. John was on the other side of the room, teaching Laurel some fighting moves, so Thea was the closest person to the device. She walked over and saw that one of Felicity’s algorithms that ran through the city’s security cameras had caught something.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“What is it?”

She pointed to the screen. Two people dressed in all black could be seen moving down a street. “The League of Assassins is back in town. Probably for Malcolm.”

“What do we do?”

“Remind them Starling’s off limits.” Digg said as he, Roy and Thea grabbed their gear. Laurel insisted on joining them, but Digg told her she wasn’t ready yet and they needed someone to run the comms. She begrudgingly sat down in Felicity’s old chair.

 

“This is the second, clearly visible security camera we’ve walked past.” Nyssa told Felicity.

“I know, that’s the point.”

“You want us to be seen?”

“There are some people I need to talk to. I can’t go to them, so I need them to come to us.”

“Al Saher will not fall for that.” Nyssa said.

“He’s not who I’m trying to draw out.” Felicity said. She needed to warn the team if they didn’t know about Malcolm. She had to tell Thea that Oliver was okay. The only way she could do that was by making them confront her.

They turned a corner and a red arrow flew in between them. “What are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough?” Thea spat out.

Neither assassin spoke and simply observed the others. Roy had an arrow nocked, but didn’t release it, while Digg was pointing a gun at them. When they didn’t respond, John pulled back the hammer of his gun.

“Answer the question.”

“Are you really gonna shoot me, John, after everything?” Felicity finally said. She removed her mask. “I’m here because my father sent me, but first, we need to talk.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gives the team a brief update and Oliver makes some things clear to Ra's.

“Are you really gonna shoot me, John, after everything?” Felicity finally said. She removed her mask. “I’m here because my father sent me, but first, we need to talk.”

“Felicity?”

“Hey guys.” She said with an awkward wave to Thea, John and Roy.

“Is Ollie-?” Thea started to say.

“He’s alive. We, uh, it’s hard to explain and if I talk about it too much right now I’m gonna get super pissed and kill someone, but we got married. And he’s in Nanda Parbat training right now.”

“He didn’t come with you?”

“He wasn’t permitted to.” Nyssa said. “’He is leveraging my love for Sara, and Philistia’s love for your brother against our desire for freedom.”

“Can you say that in English?” Roy said.

“Oliver and Sara had to stay in Nanda Parbat as insurance so that Nyssa and I wouldn’t just run away. If we try to, they- it’s a fucked-up practice, but I can’t say it isn’t effective.” She said.

“Wait, back up a sec. You and Oliver got married?”

“We were forced to get married, by my father, as part of his five year plan to take over the world and ruin my life.” She elaborated. “And the pre-wedding festivities included both of us getting branded with hot pokers. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough.” Digg said. “Let me guess, you’re here because of Malcolm.”

“Right on the nose. We know he’s here.”

“He came to me for help. I turned him down.” Thea said. “He’s- I’m not wasting my time with him anymore.”

“Good choice. I’m more worried about what you might’ve told him though. Like about Oliver’s….new job.” She said awkwardly. She knew her news wasn’t going to go over well, and in a perfect world, she could’ve stayed and explained everything in detail to Thea, Roy and John. Unfortunately, this wasn’t a perfect world and Felicity wanted to find Malcolm as soon as possible so she could go back to Nanda Parbat. The less time Oliver was alone with Ra’s, the better.

“I didn’t tell him anything. But he probably knows by now that Oliver disappeared. It was all over the news.”

“You refused to aid him. Have you seen him since?” Nyssa asked.

“No, but he’s called me regularly. I always decline the calls.” She said. “Let me guess, you want me to talk to him and suss out a location?”

“Precisely.” Malcolm didn’t have any other friends or allies, so asking the team for help was his only option.

**Nanda Parbat**

The day that Felicity and Nyssa left for Starling, Oliver was awoken before dawn to train with his father-in-law. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy and had hoped to avoid the man for a little while longer. Still, he dressed and went to the training area. Ra’s arrived a few moments later.

“Such anger towards me.” Ra’s said when he entered the room. “Your face hides it, but your eyes do not. What have I done to you to deserve such hatred?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. You aren’t willfully ignorant. I’m not angry about what you’ve done to me, but what you’ve done to Felicity-.”

“I do not need to justify my actions to you. Philistia is safe, as we both wanted her to be. You are together, like you both wanted. You two were even married, as she no doubt daydreamed about at some point. Yet, I am the villain.”

“Yeah, we’re married but only because you demanded it. We weren’t given a choice. Our feelings were convenient, but not required. Which means if I didn’t have feeling for her, or she didn’t for me, you still would’ve forced us to get married. And in making sure she’s ‘safe’, you’ve hurt Felicity in ways I didn’t think were possible. So, yes, you’re the villain here and I will always hate you for that. Not that it matters to you, since you don’t seem to care about Felicity or her happiness.”

“You are very opinionated. And you speak when you should listen.” Ra’s remarked as he drew his sword. “Perhaps I should teach you, as I did Philistia, why that is not a beneficial trait.” He attacked.

Oliver held him off for a while, but he was new at swordsmanship and didn’t have the skills yet to fight Ra’s to a draw. The Demon Head knew this and used it to his advantage, beating Oliver and getting a few deep cuts in.

“You give in to your emotions too easily. We must correct that.” He said when Oliver finally yielded. “And as I have told Nyssa, I love my children, but love is not enough to keep them alive. They were not destined for happy lives.” He turned and walked out of the room.

“That wasn’t a smart move, Ollie.” Sara said, walking in.

“You saw that?”

“Yup. You aren’t gonna get him to change his mind, period. Or regret what he’s done.”

“So, I’m just supposed to pretend like I’m happy about what happened? That what he did to Felicity, all of the ways he’s hurt her, don’t matter?”

“Oh, that’s not what I’m saying at all. Be angry. Stay angry. Get angrier. But don’t waste all of that anger on yelling at him. Use it against him. Find a way to thwart him.” She told him. “You need to be angry constructively.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity plots with the team, Talia decides to take a trip and Oliver has a moment of panic.

**Starling City**

After Felicity told Thea she wanted her to help lead Malcolm into a trap, the blonde realized how messed up that sounded. She was asking Thea to help catch her father so he could be killed. The plan made Felicity feel like she was becoming more like Ra’s as time went on. She didn’t like the feeling.

“If you don’t wanna do this, I get it.” She said. “We’ve got other ways to draw him out, you don’t have to be involved. Actually, maybe you shouldn’t. Getting involved with the League has ruined enough people’s lives and-.”

“Sara died because of him, Tommy died because of him, he manipulated me. And Ollie told me right before- before you both left that Malcolm’s the reason he wound up on Lian Yu in the first place.” Thea said. “You aren’t forcing me to do this.”

“Great.” She breathed out a sigh of relief.

“And the faster you catch him, the less time Oliver’s alone with a man who was willing to kill him a few months ago.” John said. “I don’t suppose you have a plan to deal with that problem.”

“I can only deal with one psychotic, criminal mastermind, murderous father at a time.” She answered.

Nyssa then spoke up. “Let’s go back to your base and talk a little more. Away from the surveillance cameras.”

They traveled to the foundry in silence. Verdant was closed for renovations, so sneaking in and out of the building wasn’t even necessary. John was telling Felicity about how Baby Sara was doing when they walked down into the lair. Their conversation was cut off when another person spoke.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Laurel asked angrily. “Haven’t they caused enough problems?”

“Laurel, it’s not-.” Felicity and Nyssa were still wearing their masks, so Laurel recognized Nyssa, but had no idea who the woman next to her was.

“Sara’s not even here. No one’s seen her in days.”

“We know she’s not here.” Felicity said, taking off her mask. “And we’re only here to capture Malcolm Merlyn.”

“She- you’re a member of the League?”

Felicity turned to Roy, Digg and Thea. “You didn’t tell her?”

“It’s not exactly an easy conversation to have.” Digg responded. “They’re just here for Malcolm, and then they’re leaving.”

“And you’re just gonna let them? Sara died-.”

“Sara died because Merlyn manipulated Thea into killing her. She came back to life because we both missed her. And she’s not here because she chose to leave.” Felicity said, cutting off the lawyer’s tirade. “And we don’t have time to stand here and listen to you yell about things you don’t understand. She’s okay, by the way. Since you seem very concerned about her current state.”

“Let’s just take a step back.” Thea said. “I’ll make a call, see if he’ll answer.” Malcolm answered the call and agreed to meet Thea at noon the next day at the Big Belly Burger near Palmer Tech. Broad daylight in a crowded area meant no one could attack him without being noticed.

* * *

 

**Azerbaijan**

After learning Ra’s had chosen Felicity’s new husband as his heir, Talia ordered a few of her followers to find out everything they could about who the man was, why Ra’s chose him and, most importantly, the current family climate in Nanda Parbat. If her father, Nyssa, Felicity and Felicity’s husband weren’t at odds, her plan would need some serious adjusting. She doubted things were entirely copacetic in Nanda Parbat, given how opinionated her youngest sister seemed to be and how she brought out some rebellion in Nyssa.

Of the four men she sent to learn more about the situation, only one returned. “The others?”

“They were sloppy and got caught by the League’s guards.” The survivor answered.

Talia frowned. If they got caught, they would be questioned and if they were questioned, her father would know, or at least be able to guess, what she was up to.

“Did you learn anything useful?”

“Only the birth name of Philistia’s husband, which is quite unexpected.”

“Who is he?” She asked, doubting the news would be very shocking.

“Oliver Queen.”

Oliver Queen would be the next Ra’s al Ghul. Her student was now her father’s. “I should travel home, offer the newlyweds my congratulations in person.”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Oliver and Sara had been sparring when an assassin came into the room and told Oliver he’d been summoned by the Demon Head. The archer didn’t want to go, wondering what other awful thing Felicity’s father wanted to make him do now, but he followed the man out of the room anyway.

“Do you know what this is about?” He asked in a bored tone as they walked.

“Intruders, my lord.” The assassin answered.

Dread filled Oliver’s entire body. Was the team here? Had they come trying to rescue him and Felicity? Was Ra’s summoning him so he’d have to watch them die? Questions ran through Oliver’s head as they walked through the halls of Nanda Parbat. They finally reached Ra’s throne room and Oliver relaxed when he didn’t recognize any of the men shackled in front of him.

“What is this?” He asked Ra’s.

“Intruders, come to spy on us no doubt.” He answered. “For what purpose I wonder.”

“Does it matter?” One of the intruders asked. “You are going to kill us anyway.”

“Yes, I am. However, killing you and killing you quickly are not the same thing.” Ra’s pointed out. “I could make your deaths last for days, weeks possibly. I could cause you to experience forms of agony you did not think were possible. Or, I can simply break your neck. Think hard about which death you would prefer.”

“Do your worst then.”

“Ah, to be young and arrogant.” The Demon Head said before gesturing for the prisoners to be taken away. “Do not think I did not notice you visibly relax when you entered the room. You believed I had your former teammates, did you not?”

“I believed it was a possibility. Sara probably told them not to come here, but that doesn’t mean they’d listen.”

“They did. And I swore not to harm those you and Philistia care for. I am many things, a vow-breaker is not one of them.” He said. “If our guests share anything particularly fascinating, I will inform you.”

Oliver left the room and wandered around the compound for a while. Night fell and Oliver retreated to his and Felicity’s room. Several hours later, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Ra’s.

“I thought you should be informed of what the intruders had to say. They came to spy on us, as I expected, but their motives were unexpected. They were here to observe you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, it appears my eldest daughter learned of your marriage to Philistia and grew curious.”

“I thought Nyssa was your oldest child.”

“No, that distinction belongs to Talia, who you have yet to meet. She left Nanda Parbat years ago. I suspect a visit from her will follow soon enough.”

He left and Oliver stood there wondering if Talia, his former mentor, was possibly Talia, Felicity’s half-sister. It was just a coincidence, right?


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity hunts Malcolm and Oliver reunites with someone he never thought he would.

**Starling City**

The day after Felicity and Nyssa arrived in Starling, Thea went to the Big Belly Burger Malcolm described to meet with him. She didn’t know what he was expecting to come out of this meeting, and to be perfectly honest, she didn’t really care. After everything that happened, everything Malcolm had done, she decided she was done with him. He was sitting in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. She took a seat across from him and sat there with her arms crossed, waiting for him to say something.

“How have you been Thea?”

“How have I been? Really? Why don’t you cut to the chase and tell me why you’re here and what you want.”

“I told you, I escaped from the League. They’re after me, and by extension, you. I came here because your brother gave Ra’s an ultimatum for them to stay out of Starling, so it’s the safest place for me.”

“I know he did, but Ollie’s not here. He went missing about a week ago. No one knows where he is and there hasn’t been any trace of him since he went missing.”

“I’m aware of that. He’s probably off somewhere licking his wounds about Felicity. He’ll come back as soon as he realizes his sister and his precious city are in danger.” Malcolm said in a confident tone.

“No, you don’t get it. He didn’t leave, he was taken. He could even be dead.” Thea told him. “He isn’t gonna swoop in and save you, me or this city from the League when they come looking for you, because he can’t.”

“Oliver is actually missing?” Malcolm asked.

The person sitting behind Malcolm turned around to face Thea. “Thanks to you.” Felicity told him. “How’s the milkshake?”

“Fine.” He said in a confused tone. “Why are you ask-?” Malcolm fell forward and his face landed in the plate of fries in front of him.

“How did you do that?” Thea asked.

“He got up to use the bathroom while waiting for you and I drugged his milkshake.” She answered. “Come on, there’s a backdoor that we can take him through.”

Felicity and Thea were able to get Malcolm out of the booth, out of the back door and into a van in the alley behind the restaurant.

“How long is he gonna be out for?” Thea asked.

“Based on the amount of drugs I gave him…about nineteen hours. Long enough to get him back to Nanda Parbat.” She answered. “We should probably go. I wanna get back to Oliver as soon as I can.”

“You guys have a plan right? To get out of this situation with the League.” She said.

“I’m working on that.” She said. “Anything you want me to tell him?”

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

Two days after Felicity and Nyssa left for Starling, Sara rushed into Oliver’s room and told him they were coming home. She knew he’d be worried about Felicity taking on Malcolm practically alone and what fighting him might mean for her mental state. Ra’s wasn’t going to send Felicity off to get herself killed, but he’d also proven in the past that if she was dying, he wouldn’t let her die anyway.

He went to seek out Ra’s wanting to verify the news for himself. Ra’s was in his throne room and turned to face Oliver when he entered the room. “I take it you have heard the news.”

“Felicity and Nyssa are on their way back with Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Yes, Philistia and Nyssa have successfully completed their mission to capture Al Saher. And in only two days. It seems they’ve been properly motivated for once to act quickly.”

Oliver knew Ra’s was baiting him, hoping to get a reaction. He didn’t take the bait, choosing instead to be happy that Felicity was coming back. He also hoped whatever she’d done to capture Malcolm hadn’t made her mental condition worse.

“I’m glad they were successful.” He said evenly.

“And the timing his perfect. I suspected her eldest sister will be arriving within the coming days.”

“Why would Talia come here? You said she left the League.”

“She left due to conflicts with me, she created her own organization similar to the League of Assassins that she believed I am unaware of.” He answered. “It seems whenever something happens in Nanda Parbat concerning our family, she learns of it and visits. She claims she wishes to simply visit her family, but I believe she wants to make sure any change does not threaten the power she holds here.”

Oliver didn’t know why Ra’s was telling him all of this. He didn’t really need to know why Talia visited or what her motives were. As long as she didn’t try to kill him or Felicity, he didn’t care. “You know, I met a woman named Talia when I was away. I’m pretty sure it was a different Talia though.”

Ra’s didn’t respond and Oliver left the room. A few hours later, he was reading a book about the history of the League when someone else came into the library. “Is this what you spent the last two days doing?” Felicity asked.

He looked up with a smile. “You’re back.”

“Yup. Malcolm Merlyn is once again in League custody and now we can focus on our real problem.”

“What real problem?”

“How to get out of here. I don’t plan on spending the rest of my life trapped here.” She told him.

“We…might have a bigger problem. Your sister is coming.”

Felicity froze. “Talia’s coming here?”

“Yes, she heard we got married.”

“Oh, frack. This is bad.” She said. “Talia and I don’t get along. Last time I saw her, we got into a fight and my father had to split us up.”

Before Oliver could ask what happened, an assassin came into the room. “The Demon Head requests your presence.”

Together, they walked to the throne room where Ra’s was waiting. They entered to see a dark-haired woman standing in front of Ra’s with her back to them. The woman turned around when Ra’s addressed them.

“Hello, Oliver. It has been quite some time.” Talia said with a smirk.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an unexpected reunion and Felicity isn't happy about a visitor showing up.

“Hello, Oliver. It has been quite some time.” Talia said with a smirk.

Felicity looked between Oliver and Talia. “You two know each other?”

“Yes, Talia was-.” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Talia had trained Yao Fei, she’d trained Oliver. She was the one who insisted he put a name to the vigilante side of him. It was her guidance that convinced him to return to Starling. "It's complicated."

“’Your husband is one of my former students, sister.” Talia answered. “The world isn’t as big as we like the think it is.”

“Clearly, your lessons weren’t very effective or impactful, since he found a better mentor.” Felicity said after the shock wore off.

“And who are you to-?”

“Are you suggesting you are a better teacher than Father?” She cut her off. It wasn’t that Felicity liked Ra’s or wanted Oliver learning anything from her father. She just didn’t like the smirk on Talia’s face or the smugness in her knowing Oliver before she did.

“Enough.” Ra’s said, ending the argument. “It astounds me how both of you can devolve into petulant teenagers when you are in the same room. The same occurs when Nyssa and Talia are together.”

“Well, there’s a common denominator you’re ignoring. We're sisters, it's what we do.” Felicity mumbled. “Why are you even here?”

“I heard you had married. I wanted to offer you my congratulations in person.” Talia said, feigning innocence. She needed to see what the situation in Nanda Parbat truly was. How strong was Felicity and Oliver’s relationship. How close was Oliver to ascending to the rank of Demon Head? What opinion did the League as a whole have of Felicity and Oliver? If Talia was going to manipulate what was happening, she needed to understand the terrain first. “Did you miss me that much?”

“No. I barely noticed you were gone.” She answered before turning to Ra’s. “Was Talia’s visit the reason you asked to see us?”

“It was.”

“Now that we know she’s here, Al Sahim and I will be going to back to what we were doing.” She said, turning to go.

“And may I ask what that might be?” Her father asked.

“You sent me on a mission the day after my wedding. We didn’t get to have a honeymoon.” She told him. “So, we will be unavailable for the next few days.” She grabbed Oliver’s hand and they left the room.

“Did you really just tell your father and sister that we’re gonna go have sex?”

“Considering how badly he wants me to pop out baby assassins, yes. And I need space to breathe. I need to think. I can’t do that with Ra’s, and now Talia, looking over my shoulder every second.” She said.  “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Philistia seems different.” Talia remarked after Felicity and Oliver had left the room.

“When you first met, she was reluctant to accept who she truly is. She has finally realized she cannot deny her heritage or her destiny.”

“And Oliver Queen?”

“He proved his worth as my heir and eventual successor. Having him wed Philistia was merely an added bonus.”

“How did he prove he was worthy?” Talia asked. She knew her father would never let her or Nyssa become the Demon Head, but she needed to know what else she lacked. What was it about Oliver that made him worthy while Talia’s former lovers were not? Why was Felicity, a daughter he didn’t know about a year ago, destined to govern the League but she was not?

“That is a story for another time.” He answered. “There is another matter I must see to. A traitor to the League.” He turned to go. “If you have come for the scouts you sent, you will find their corpses in the dungeons.”

“They failed me. I have no need for them.”

 

Oliver and Felicity made it back to their quarters and she locked the door behind her. She didn’t want to be interrupted again during a conversation with Oliver. When she turned to face him, he saw something in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a very long time. She was scared, petrified.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Talia’s here. Things were bad enough and then she shows up.” She said. “I can handle Ra’s, I can deal with all of this, but adding her to the mix is just bad news.”

“She’s one person. How can her presence make things that much worse?” Oliver asked.

“You don’t understand. Talia hates me. Last time she was here, she cornered me and we fought. She tried to kill me. She wants me dead. And now that you’re heir to the demon, she’s only gonna wanna kill me, and you, more than she already did.”

“She tried to kill you?”

“Yes. I lived because the Lazarus Pit craziness kicked in when she started threatening me. As much as I butt heads with Nyssa and as much as I dislike most of the assassins here, none of them actually, actively want me dead.”

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He promised her.

“You can’t promise that, and you can’t always be around. Just- no matter what, don’t let yourself be alone with her. She’s manipulative.” Felicity told him seriously. “Can we- I know we should worry about her, I am worried about her, but can we change the subject?”

“Sure. How was Starling?”

“Fine. I ran into the team. I told- I thought they should know that we were both okay, relatively speaking. I told them about the wedding. Thea says hi.”

“You went to see Thea?”

“She was with the team when I ran into them. it was unavoidable.” She admitted.

 

In the dungeons of Nanda Parbat, Malcolm was sitting in his cell, furious about his situation, when the door opened. He didn’t look up, expecting it was Ra’s, or possibly Nyssa, returning to taunt him. A pair of boots stopped in front of him, close enough to be seen, but far enough so that he couldn’t lash out at them.

“You aren’t even going to see who it is?” A voice asked. A woman’s voice. A voice he didn’t know.

He cautiously looked up and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had long black hair and brown eyes. He didn’t recognize her from his years in the League, but something about her seemed eerily familiar to him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Talia. Save your words, I already know who you are.” She answered. “I believe you and I can help each other.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Malcolm plot, while Oliver and Felicity plot about something else.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Talia. Save your words, I already know who you are.” She told Malcolm. “I believe you and I can help each other.”

“You wanna help me?” He said skeptically. “This is Ra’s plan? To send someone to make me an offer that I wouldn’t have believed was real, or taken, in a million years.”

“I don’t want to help you. I want to help me.” She responded. She wanted only one thing, to become the Demon Head. Her father would never allow her, or Nyssa to claim the title. He didn’t believe women were capable of the responsibility. She wanted Malcolm to get Oliver, Nyssa and Felicity out of her way while she took care of her father. When it was over, and she won, she’d promise him to clear his blood debt.

“Sure you do. How stupid does he think I am?”

“Well, you fell for the trap my sisters set, so I’d assume quite stupid.”

“Wait, did you just say your sisters?” Now, Malcolm was paying attention. “You’re Talia, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. Now do you see how-.”

“Talia!” Ra’s barked from behind her. “In case you have forgotten, you are not to be down here.” He turned to the guards and ordered them to remove Talia from the dungeons altogether. He also threateningly said he’d be having a word with the men guarding his prisoners.

Talia wasn’t free to wander around Nanda Parbat unsupervised. This was no longer her home, by her own choice. As such, she was barred from entering the dungeons, the Lazarus Pit and a few other locations and the guards knew that.

Talia gave Malcolm a look that suggested he think about her offer before allowing herself to be escorted away. She would’ve preferred if she could tell Malcolm more about her plan, but perhaps it was better Ra’s hadn’t been able to overhear it.

“Do not look so smug Al Saher. Your suffering is only beginning.” He said, moving closer to the man.

 

Oliver watched Felicity as she paced back and forth across their room. Now that Malcolm was captured, all she needed to do was get Talia to leave and then she could take care of the root of all of her problems: Ra’s. Getting the Demon Head out of her life seemed impossible, but a tiny voice in the back of her head insisted that it was possible, she just didn’t want to think about what that might mean. She walked back and forth, trying to come up with a plan.

“I know you’re trying to brainstorm, but pacing doesn’t seem to be helping.” Oliver said. “Any ideas you wanna bounce off of me?”

“The only way we can get out of this is if he isn’t the Demon Head anymore.” She said. “And that’s not gonna be an easy thing to pull off.”

“Because the only way he’ll give it up is if he dies.”

“Either he dies, or he passes the title onto you. Which we don’t want to happen.”

It was quiet before Oliver spoke again. “What if we remove me from the equation? If I’m not- if I can’t be his heir, he’ll have to let Nyssa or you take his place.” He survived on Lian Yu for years, he’d go through it again if it meant Felicity was safe.

“No.” She said firmly. “I’m not letting you kill yourself, or go into self-imposed exile to get rid of him. Besides, it won’t work.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you die, or you disappear, he isn’t just going to let me go. He’ll find a different man and force me or Nyssa to marry that guy.” She said. “He keeps telling everyone that Nyssa’s happiness, my happiness, they don’t matter as long as we’re alive. And he’s made it clear that he refuses to let me die. No, the only way to get out of this is to kill him.”

“Are you saying that or is it the Lazarus Pit talking?” Oliver asked sincerely.

“You know what’s sad? Sometimes I can’t tell anymore.” She answered.

“Ok, then let’s put a pin in the patricide idea and deal with the more immediate issue. Talia.”

“My father and Nyssa will do most of the work with that one, I hope. They know how to get to her better than I do.”

 

The next day, Felicity woke up before dawn. She decided she wanted to watch the sun rise from the roof of the eastern-most building of Nanda Parbat. Thanks to her training, she was able to easily climb onto the structure. She watched the sunrise in silence and sat there, staring at the horizon for a while.

“I do not see why you insist on covering that up.” Her father’s voice said from behind her.

“Cover up what?”

“Your brand. It has not escaped my attention that, no matter what clothing you wear, it is always hidden.”

“I have it, I don’t have to like it. In fact, I hate it. But it’s on my skin, its on Oliver’s too. That should be enough for you.” She spat. “And don’t I think I didn’t notice the fact that our brands are the same.”

“I have no idea what you are referring to.”

“Yes, you do. Oliver and I have matching brands, it’s almost like you’re trying to send the message that I belong to him for something. I didn’t expect you to be so blatantly sexist. Once again, you proved me wrong.” She said. “Don’t know why I didn’t foresee it. You’re so old you probably think this whole ‘womens rights’ thing is just a fad.”

“On the contrary, I fully supported the suffragette movement and the feminist movement that occurred in the 1960s.”

“Says the man who branded me like cattle and sold me off like it too.” She said. “You say you support it, but you still don’t see women as equal to you. If you did, you would’ve just made Nyssa your heir and left Oliver and I alone.”

“Fate brought you and Al Sahim to me. My opinions were irrelevant.” Ra’s claimed.

“Whatever.” She scoffed before walking away.


End file.
